


Square End

by AislinCeivun



Series: Shapes of Tomorrow [3]
Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Bashing, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Post 1x11, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual crisis, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Special Ability - which at times kinda acts like sex pollen, Unresolved Sexual Tension, has embedded fanart (swf + one nswf) !, post - Hunger pangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 72,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinCeivun/pseuds/AislinCeivun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the lingering effects of Hekate’s curse still sticking around, Jason and Pythagoras find themselves in a situation where closing their eyes against their mutual attraction is no longer an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to _Circle of Contemplation_ , last instalment to the _Shapes of Tomorrow_ series.  
>  There are quite a few shout-outs to stuff from previous parts so refreshing them is recommended.
> 
> Million thanks to Lauren ([ **hercolourwasred**](http://hercolourwasread.tumblr.com)) for still taking the time to beta-read for me! You’re a goddess, darling~ ♥
> 
> **ETA (14/03/2015): deinonychus_1 made amazing covers for every instalment of this series, wow! Go check them out[ **here**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3538652)!**   
> 

__

Pythagoras couldn't tear his eyes away from the shining droplet of grape juice that was sitting teasingly on Jason's lower lip. It had been quivering there for at least twenty seconds now, as if the sole reason of its existence was to make Pythagoras unable to recall a single thing about the problem he was supposed to be working on. Jason was listening to Hercules rant about a past adventure of his with an amused expression on his face, totally oblivious to the fact that he was subjecting Pythagoras to unbearable torture. Minutes passed until Jason started laughing and the droplet finally fell to its death. _Thank the gods, at last!_

However, if Pythagoras thought this was the end of his suffering, he was sadly mistaken.

"Oops," Jason murmured, raising wet fingers and smearing the remains of the sticky liquid across his mouth. His lips were soon the colour of ripe grapes, plump and tempting, and when even a pink tongue darted out to lick up the mess, Pythagoras couldn't suppress a groan.

 _Of course_ they had heard him.

"Is everything alright?" Jason asked.

"Yes, of course." The mathematician forced his gaze to fall on the parchment spread out in front of him. "It's just… I can't seem to get this problem right."

Never mind that he couldn't remember what theory he was even testing right now. From the moment Jason had returned from washing up wearing only a pair of raggedy trousers that sat dangerously low on his hips, with his curly hair soaking wet and dripping water onto his shoulders, Pythagoras had been fighting an exceptionally stubborn hard-on. Even though he had got his fair share of drooling at sight of Jason's body in various unclad states over the course of the past few days, he still found himself affected by it.

He closed his eyes, trying to shove the image of a confused and naked Jason covered in feathers out of his mind, and stroked his fingers over the parchment lying on his desk.

Jason didn't notice Pythagoras' inner turmoil.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, there isn't. Don't mind me."

"Yeah, don't mind him," Hercules grunted, waving a hand at Pythagoras in a way that was rather familiar to the mathematician. It was a gesture his friend used often when he had enough of rants about geometry and wanted to express his general not-too-flattering opinion about the subject. Pythagoras had long learnt not to take offence. "I'm just getting to the good part. So there was this lass, sweet as you can get, thinking I'm a wealthy merchant on the verge of proposing to her. And then I thought, why break her heart? Sure, her father wanted to skin me alive, but she knew nothing about that! So I just went to her and…"

Pythagoras didn't pay any attention to Hercules' story. After trying to focus his thoughts on the parchment for several minutes and failing miserably, he resumed watching Jason from the corner of his eye. It was a bad - _very bad_ \- idea, he was aware, but he couldn't help himself. He'd seen plenty of people eating grapes before, but none of them mesmerised him like Jason did.

Pythagoras swallowed around the hard lump in his throat Jason reached for another grape. His friend didn't eat grapes like normal people - gods, no. He pressed the berries to his mouth, broke the skin with his teeth and then sucked the juicy jelly out before tossing the remains in his mouth. It would have been a fairy distractive act to watch even if Pythagoras had been deaf, but with all the happy, slurping noises Jason added to the sight, it was outright _maddening._ And it had been going on for at least half an hour.

Pythagoras wondered which would run out sooner: the grapes in the bowl or his self-control.

Right now, the grapes appeared to be winning.

It certainly didn't help that Pythagoras was way too fascinated by the elegant curves of Jason's sticky fingers as they held the grapes. It was far too easy to close his eyes and imagine the same fingers threading through his sweat-damp hair, cradling his face, brushing tears away from his cheeks. The phantom feeling of Jason's comforting touches stayed with him all the time, like they had taken root in his body, and Pythagoras often found himself reliving those moments of comfort. He had experienced them for only a couple of days while he nearly broke from the resurfacing of his old guilt, shame and terror… and yet it was apparently enough for him to develop an unhealthy addiction to Jason's close proximity.

Sometimes, he woke up at nights feeling unease without the heat of Jason's body soaking into his side. He hadn't suffered from nightmares anymore, yet he wished for Jason's hand to stroke his cheek and pull him close. Pythagoras wanted to bury his face into Jason's neck and inhale deeply to see if he really had the scent of _peace_ and _safety_ or it was just something Pythagoras' mind had come up with. He wanted to feel kisses being pressed freely to his temple again.

A shiver raked through his body, and Pythagoras tore his eyes away, looking down at the desk.

The desire for these things was not a new development; if he wanted to be perfectly honest, he'd been wishing for them since day one. But the events following Arcas' reappearance had consequences Pythagoras didn't expect at all, and Jason spoiled him for good. It was difficult enough to keep a leash on his feelings even without knowing just how tender Jason could be, how safe Pythagoras felt in his arms or how calming it was to lean against Jason's chest.

Pythagoras had a hard time keeping his feelings in check after the incident with the Furies had come to pass - but even so he was unprepared for the utter _disaster_ that was a cursed Jason. Because, _really?_ The gods must have been determined to drive Pythagoras to an early grave, otherwise they wouldn't have tried to tempt him with a situation where he was forced to watch over a very naked Jason more times than he cared to admit. (Even now, with his eyes closed it was awfully easy to recall the sight of an embarrassed Jason stumbling into the house covered in dirt and feathers, or reaching for clothes from behind a rusty cabinet while averting his eyes.)

And the worst thing in all this? The cruel reality of Jason's love for Princess Ariadne being shoved directly into Pythagoras's face. Hard. So hard, in fact, that Pythagoras felt like his heart had been broken in two and now the tiny shards pressed into his lungs with every breath he took. His heart ached whenever he remembered Jason's frantic pleas not to tell the princess anything, or how asking about her was the first thing that came out of his mouth after Pythagoras cured him with the help of Hercules.

It hurt. Jealousy took deep roots behind his ribs and was busy tearing his soul apart with every waking hour. It burnt with the fierceness of fresh lava, keeping him awake at nights.

No matter how much Jason obviously cared for Pythagoras, he was in love with the princess - and there was not a damn thing Pythagoras could do about that.

Laughter filled his ears and Pythagoras looked up, glancing toward the table. After what happened with Medusa, it pleased his heart to see Hercules laughing again but it irked him that he wasn't able to join his friends whole-heartedly.

As if sensing his gaze, Jason turned back and looked straight at Pythagoras. The mathematician averted his eyes and dropped his gaze to the parchment once again, trying his best to look like he was deep in thoughts.

Well, he was - just not about the problem he was supposed to be working on.

His cheeks warmed up when he could still feel Jason's eyes on him even after several moments had passed, but he stubbornly refused to acknowledge his friend's searching gaze. Instead, he bent down and scribbled down some equations, humming softly for added effect. After a while the warm tingling under his skin stopped, letting him know that Jason finally turned back to Hercules.

Pythagoras' fingers stopped short on the parchment, and he stifled a quiet sigh.

This was something that happened a lot recently, and frankly, Pythagoras was fed up with it. Jason's obvious concern was nice, but it made everything so much harder for him!

Ever since they'd put the Furies-incident behind themselves, Jason was looking out for Pythagoras way more than before. His eyes followed the blond man, he asked after him, and whenever Pythagoras woke up from a nightmare about his past (which, thankfully, was happening less and less now) Jason was somehow always awake. He never asked questions and never offered to come and sleep with him anymore, but his willingness to comfort oozed from his body almost visibly.

Pythagoras knew he only had himself to blame. During his breakdown, he had revealed a lot more about himself than he had intended and it was little wonder that things couldn't go back to the exact way they had been before. If Jason concluded that Pythagoras was weak and needed constant care, someone to worry about him… then as humiliating as it was, Pythagoras couldn't do anything to counter it now. He only hoped that someday in the future, he could prove it to Jason that he wasn't _that_ weak.

He hoped that one day, he would believe it himself.

The change was less obvious but still there in Hercules, too. His old friend was genuinely mortified to learn about all the secrets Pythagoras had buried deep inside and he felt betrayed. Their exchange in the oasis was one of the most difficult conversations Pythagoras had ever had; he had never wanted Hercules to learn about his past, but it was terrible to realise how much he'd hurt his friend with his silence.

Hercules was considerate. After learning of the abuse Pythagoras suffered by the hands of his father, he made an effort not to appear drunk in the mathematician's presence. Well, that was until the tragedy with Medusa happened and Hercules fell so hard into despair that Pythagoras feared the man might crumble completely under the weight of it. Pythagoras had known him for many years and he never believed him capable feeling such heartache. True, he never really thought that his friend's relationship with Medusa could work but… he hadn't ever imagined it would end like this, either.

Hercules numbed himself with alcohol and though it made Pythagoras wary, he couldn't blame Hercules for it. He was just worried.

Time passed, things had started to come together once again and their lives seemingly went back to normal. Only, all three of them had been aware of all the pain lurking behind their strong, stubborn fronts, waiting to spill out. Hercules, Pythagoras… even Jason, though he was the best at hiding his problems. But Pythagoras was no fool. He knew something was going on with Jason, and though he couldn't wrap his head around it, he had a feeling that sooner or later the man will trip over the edge.

He just hoped that when that happened, Pythagoras would be able to offer his help and comfort to his friend like Jason had for him.

"Pythagoras?"

Snapping his head up, the mathematician looked up sharply. He never realised how late it had gotten until he blinked and noticed all the shadows that fell on his desk. A quick glance at the window confirmed that the sun was setting, and he had been lost in his grim thoughts for more than an hour.

Hercules and Jason were watching him with odd expressions, and he tried to cover up his embarrassment with a small cough. "Yes?"

"You've been very quiet, and I swear that frown will become permanent if you keep it up any longer," Jason said, straightening his back. "Are you feeling unwell?"

Pythagoras shook his head, tried to force a smile on his lips. "No. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Hm. You should lie down and rest, then."

"I will." Pythagoras pushed his chair back and got up, crossing the distance to his friends. "And? What are you guys doing?"

"It makes my heart swell to know that I can have you undivided attention when I tell you to _listen._ " Hercules crossed his arms and squinted up at Pythagoras with an overly gruff expression. The young man might've fallen for it had it not for his many years of experience and the fact that a smug smile quirked up the corners of Hercules' mouth. "Really, just for this, I should leave you out of it. Or collect your payment for myself. Gods know, I deserve it for the length I go for you!"

"Wait, you lost me. Did you manage to get a job for us?"

"Aye, and an easy pie at that. Pays well, too. Well. Concerning…" He shared a look with Jason, who stifled a chuckle and shook his head.

Pythagoras raised an eyebrow and looked from one man to the other. "What?"

Jason grinned up at Pythagoras. " _Romance in the night!_ " he sing-songed. "We actually have to deliver a love token. Iole's father doesn't allow suitors near her, so Nileas wants us to sneak into their house at night and leave his present on her night desk. Should be easy enough."

"Iole? Isn't she the daughter of Hypatos? The wealthy merchant who lives in a fortress of a house near the palace?" Pythagoras refused to laugh when Jason's face fell faster than a drunken Hercules on the stairs. "I heard that he is a hard, merciless man who served in King Minos' army for many years, and his daughter is one of the most well-guarded maidens in Atlantis, second only to the princess herself. And this Nileas fellow of yours wants us to break into _his house_?"

Jason's mouth fell open and judging by the horrified expression on his face, Hercules had not privy him to these details.

"Hercules!"

"What?" Caught red-handed, Hercules shot a dark look at Pythagoras before turning back to Jason. "It's an honest, well-paying job. And we need the money! I was starting to turn into skins and bones and neither of you could come out with a solution, so either you 'fess up whatever supplies you still have or shut your holes and do the job."

Pythagoras and Jason remained silent, thought they shared a long, suffering look. If he noticed, Hercules didn't seem to mind it.

"I tell you, it's a great offer. We have sneaked around before. Fought off guards plenty of times. Hell, it can't be harder than getting into palace now, does it? And it probably won't take us more than an hour. Maybe two, but that's pushing it. And Nileas is willing to pay _twenty drachmas_!"

That was a lot of money. Pythagoras's frown deepened; it couldn't have been an 'easy pie of a job' if Nileas would pay so much for it.

"Okay, okay," Jason said, raising his hands. "We get it. Just… next time, give a guy some warning, alright? I prefer knowing these things _before_ invading the house of some crazy, powerful daddy."

"So you want to go with it?" Pythagoras asked, surprised.

"Well, at this point there really isn't much we can do. I mean, Hercules is right: we _do_ need the money. I don't want to get so close to starving again that I might desecrate another shrine or something."

He said it with a small shrug and a tentative smile, yet a shiver run through Pythagoras' spine. "Fine. If you think it's a good idea, I trust your decision. But surely it's not a three-man job?"

"Actually, it is," Hercules said. He sat back and scrubbed his jaw, scraping one day's worth of stubble around his smug grin. "Men such as Hypatos have really huge houses. It shouldn't be too hard to climb the walls but the windows are so high up Jason will probably need someone to prop him up. Cue, me. And if I'm busy playing step-stool for him then someone else has to take watch and guard the place until he returns." He pointed his gaze at Pythagoras and raised an eyebrow.

Jason didn't let Pythagoras react. "Why am I the one only one who has to go inside?"

"Well you're the acrobatic one, aren't you? And would you rather Pythagoras went with you just to watch your back as you work? Come on, don't be a baby!"

"Don't worry, Jason," Pythagoras said, turning to his friend. "Whatever happens, we won't leave you there."

"Actually," Hercules interrupted, "if something _does_ happen it would make more sense to just leave him there and go back for him later when no one expects it." At the glare of his friends, he shrugged innocently. "What? It's true."

"Okay, forget it. When does he want us to deliver this… love token?"

"Tomorrow night."

Pythagoras nodded. "Alright. Then I suggest we all go and see the place tomorrow before making plans. It wouldn't do good to attempt this without certain preparations."

They all agreed on that. Pythagoras wasn't entirely happy with this job but even he had to admit that after the disaster they'd made of their last job ( _thank you for that by the way, cursed Jason_ ) it was little wonder that people had been wary to pay for their services. And though they hadn't been dancing around the edge of starvation this time, he really didn't want to go back there again.

As if on cue, Jason's stomach gave a loud grumble.

Hercules laughed but Pythagoras just said, "Right, it is dinner time. I believe we still have some cheese to go with the bread."

"Bread. Right." Jason closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, shooting a longing look toward the balcony. "So nice to eat bread while the neighbours are feasting on beef stew."

Pythagoras frowned - he couldn't smell anything like that - but as he started for the kitchen he arrived to an abrupt halt. Jason had started stretching carelessly with his arms thrown up as if trying to reach the ceiling and _dear gods_ the sight was mesmerising. Pythagoras couldn't take his eyes off the man. Still half-naked, muscles flexed and moved under smooth, tanned skin and Pythagoras felt like he'd been slapped in the face by all the gorgeous angles and perfect lines that made up Jason's body. He swallowed hard when his mouth started to water, and a blush crept onto his face when the stirring heat still lingering in his guts flared up with the force of a thousand suns.

He'd seen Jason naked plenty of times. So why in the name of the gods did he _still_ have this reaction?

Jason's eyes snapped open and Pythagoras was pinned down by his friend's gaze. Jason looked surprised and Pythagoras could just imagine the kind of face he must've made - cheeks caught on fire, eyes huge and still, mouth slack and breathing too quick to be normal…

The room suddenly felt too hot for his comfort. He wet his lips and turned on his heels, mumbling something about washing up because he felt filthy, grabbed the bowl and sponge from the shelf and dashed for his room.

As soon as he pulled the curtains back behind him, he put the bowl down and stood unmoving for several minutes. He was on fire, his face aflame with shame and his guts squirming with burning arousal. Turns out he hadn't lied: he _was_ filthy. No righteous man would look at his friend and have such shameless thoughts about him.

Oh but the thoughts Pythagoras had! Even though it was a disgrace, even though Jason was his friend who had already given his heart to someone else… all of that didn't seem to matter. Pythagoras _wanted_ , and there was no stopping these wants.

If only it was bodily pleasures he sought, it would've been easy enough to cure - but he knew for a fact that it wasn't the case.

Once - only once - when he was sorrowful and desperate enough, he went to find Thelamon. The man was the owner of a respectable pleasure house dedicated to offering the company of boys to those seeking it. Pythagoras shared some history with him back from his early days in Atlantis, and although he and Thelamon hadn't talked in three years and the man now had an eromenos, he didn't turn Pythagoras down. They were fully aware that if the truth came to light it would shame both of them (especially Pythagoras, who at his age should have gone there as a _patron_ and not as some begging whore) so they never mentioned it outside the room.

But it was fine, because Thelamon didn't turn him down. Without asking too many sensitive questions, he pushed Pythagoras face-down onto the bed and fucked him like he was desirable. Young Nikides sat at one of the corners with his legs crossed and watched them nonchalantly, sometimes moaning or crying out for the sake of the other residents when Pythagoras couldn't hold back his own noises. They all had their images to maintain, after all.

Release was good and he felt sated after, but his soul? It ached more than before. Pythagoras thanked Thelamon and left a small gift for Nikides, but as he left the establishment, he firmly resolved not to return again. Not until the matters of his heart were settled.

Many months had passed since then and his heart was still not settled. Even now his body was flushed, restless, and he knew there was no release from this.

Pythagoras striped off and washed himself clean with the sponge that was so cold from the water it made goose bumps rise all over his skin, yet the burning heat persisted. He bit on his lip when he pressed the wet sponge against his hard shaft but the touch only made his insides coil and squirm more.

Ridiculous. How could he have so much control over his mind and so little over his body? Pythagoras didn't want to give in to the urges and yet he found himself wrapping a hand around his aching member.

At the first stroke of his hand, his cock twitched hard and heat flared up in his stomach with renewed force. It spread out everywhere in his body like a hot liquid, pulling his skin tighter and leaving him breathless. Near sobbing, he wet his lips and closed his eyes.

Best to get this over with as quickly as possible.

He didn't want to think about anything in particular but as soon as he started stroking himself with intent, the ghost feeling of fingers threading through his hair returned, making his scalp tingle. He could feel gentle brushes across his cheeks, a warm palm resting on the side of his neck, dry, soft lips being pressed against his temple. Pythagoras shivered and choked on a ragged moan, then bit on his lip hard to stifle the noise so hard it nearly drew blood.

No matter how casual they had been, he missed Jason's touches. Ever since the last time they had slept together on the night of their return to Atlantis, Jason had avoided physical contact with him. It was understandable - Pythagoras himself told the man that it was embarrassing - but still… Maybe the reason it pained him so much was because Jason was so convincing when saying that it was not something to be embarrassed about, that he didn't mind it. He seemed so sure of himself that against his better judgement, Pythagoras believed him.

It was a mistake.

Now Jason was embarrassed, probably regretted the whole thing and didn't want to touch Pythagoras any longer. He outright flinched whenever Pythagoras so much as brushed against him. Initially, it wasn't that bad - but during the past couple of days following Hekate's curse? It reached a whole new level of awkwardness. It was as if the mere sight of Pythagoras was too much for Jason; now he rarely met his eyes. And although Pythagoras wanted to make it better, he had no idea how to do that. This was just another thing to be added to the pile of regrets he already had.

Pythagoras swallowed hard. His eyes were stinging, and he felt so terrible he couldn't believe his desire was still persisting. Pleasuring himself didn't feel good. On the physical side, maybe, but it was nowhere near to the bubbling warmth he had shared with Naos in his youth - back then when things like this had been easy and uncomplicated.

If he'd known it would be like this, he would've drowned himself rather than to fell in love.

Trying to focus his thoughts, he recalled lying close to Jason, strong arms being wrapped tight around his hips, warm breath gusting over his cheek. He thought about the way Jason's dark hair curled against his forehead, the warm smile he wore while talking about his father, and the way he looked at Pythagoras when telling him that he wasn't worthless. _"You are perfect the way you are_ ," he said.

It was a sentence that Pythagoras had recalled more times than he could remember. He wanted to burn the words into his mind, play them on an endless loop in his head, cradle them to his heart and wrap his soul with them until they melted right into his being so nothing could take them away from him, ever.

_"There is nothing wrong with you. There never was. You are perfect the way you are."_

He didn't need to think about anything sexual. The memory of Jason's soft touch and earnest voice was enough to take him over the edge. Climax took Pythagoras without preamble and it was harsh, raw and oddly unsatisfying.

Breathing hard, Pythagoras hastily finished cleaning himself up and put on fresh clothes. He waited until the warmth left his cheeks before stepping out of his room.

Darkness fell by the time he returned to his friends, candles lighting up the room. Hercules was already eating but Jason hadn't touched his portion, apparently waiting for Pythagoras to return. The gesture made him smile.

It fell away however the moment Jason let out a thin noise and snapped his head up at the approaching mathematician. The cup he was raising to his mouth fell from his hand, splashing water everywhere.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing, boy!" Hercules growled angrily but Jason didn't pay him any attention. He just stared at Pythagoras with wide eyes… and then flushed bright red.

Fear and worry prickled along Pythagoras' body. What was it? Had he missed a spot? Maybe he was still flushed? They couldn't have any inkling as to what he'd done in his room, could they?

His lips moved but he couldn't find his voice. Hercules kept calling Jason's name until he finally snapped out of whatever shock had come over him.

"Um…" His voice was rough. He turned his head toward the ground, and yes, there it was again - he refused to meet Pythagoras' eyes. "Actually, I'm not that hungry. I think I'll just lie down instead."

Hercules raised his eyebrows. " _Now?_ The sun's just set. It's rather early."

"I know. I know, it's just…" Jason shrugged and raised his head a bit but he didn't get higher than Pythagoras' chin before averting his eyes once again. He shrugged, and Pythagoras felt a sharp pain in his chest when Jason stood up and left without turning back. "Excuse me."

The mathematician kept his eyes on Jason as the man stopped at his corner, got into bed with his back to them and pulled the blankets so high up that only the top of his head was left visible. He didn't move, and after a while Pythagoras turned back to his plate, feeling sick. He had no appetite left.

Hercules tapped the table quietly to get his attention, and when Pythagoras glanced up at him, he gestured toward Jason's still form and spread his arms out in an obvious question. _What's wrong with him?_

Pythagoras shook his head and refused to voice any of his fears.

 

__

 

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.

Jason pulled the blankets tighter around his body and tried willing his heart to stop beating quite so much. It was a futile attempt; his ribs felt like cracking open from all the crazy drumming that was going on beneath. It certainly didn't help that he felt awful for marching off like that without explaining himself (although how on earth he should've done that without revealing _everything_ was beyond him) because… that hurt look on Pythagoras' face, Christ! It was a terrible thing to see. But Jason couldn't risk staying a second longer. Not with the scent of release sitting so heavy in the air that it made his insides pull into a tight knot of unease.

Pythagoras had just jacked off.

 _Pythagoras._ Had just _Jacked. Off._

Which, in itself, was not that shocking - he was a guy, after all. But Jason knew without doubt that his friend had jacked off after spending two solid hours gazing at him with fucking hearts in his eyes like some lovesick teen, practically oozing waves of _wantlovedesire_ and-

Jason bit on his tongue to stop himself from groaning out loud.

Bloody hell, how was he supposed to deal with this? Knowing about Pythagoras' feelings for him had been hard enough to process, yet nothing could ever stay simple, could it? He had to go and do something stupid like _getting cursed_ so he was now stuck with the freaking superhuman senses of a _dog._ Or werewolf. Or whatever.

No matter how much distance he'd put between them when walking away, he was pretty sure he could've tasted the lingering musk on his tongue if he had done so much as lick his lips. There was no way to describe what he'd felt, what he'd _sensed_.

Jason had spent a couple of nights running around as a rabid dog but when Pythagoras made the cure for him, he had thought that would be the end of it. But no. For whatever reason, the heightened senses remained.

He hadn't noticed until the first night following the incident. He never turned again but found his body restless - and when the sun set, he was assaulted by a sea of new and strange sensations. Smell, hearing, vision, reflexes… When he hadn't turned into an animal he planned on telling Pythagoras and Hercules about this but as soon as morning came, the weirdness washed away without a trace. Jason figured it was just some lingering post-effect that needed more time to disappear.

Only, his senses sharpened again the next night. Jason freaked out the moment he could hear the mice squirming under the house, smell Hercules' sweat from the next room and see the small wrinkles of exhaustion around Pythagoras' eyes from the other side of the living room.

It was weaker than the night before, though, and that was Jason's clue. Whatever remained of the curse inside him, it was slowly fading away. He was sure that it would pass completely in a few days' time, but that meant he had to struggle through a few nights before that.

He thought it wouldn't be hard. Oh, how wrong he was.

He was damn thankful that he'd come to know of Pythagoras' feelings for him beforehand because he was sure he'd have shat himself from shock if he had learnt it from the near constant stream of heat and desire rolling off of the mathematician. Whenever he was close to Pythagoras, Jason couldn't help but notice how the man's heart-rate picked up, how his breath turned shallow and uneven, how blood crept onto his face and made pink blossom on his cheeks. His gorgeous sky blue eyes turned dark and hazy and his _scent_ , goddamn it! His entire body warmed up and started oozing waves of a strange, heavy _something_ that never failed to make Jason's insides coil tightly. It was a feeling almost like arousal but… not exactly that.

It didn't sit well with Jason that he had no way of knowing if he was like that simply because his body corresponded to Pythagoras' proximity and the heated sensations he gave off, or it was something he was experiencing by himself.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt Pythagoras but he didn't want to reject him, either. Jason came to accept Pythagoras' love for him during the time between The Furies Incident and The Hekate Incident, and he treasured and cherished the feeling. He had had some girlfriends and casual lovers back in London but he didn't think any of them had felt quite this way about him. But that didn't mean Jason was ready to return it. Especially seeing as his feelings toward Ariadne hadn't dimmed, either.

Jason was stalling. He knew it, and Hercules knew it as well. The man called him out on it not long ago; he didn't beat around the bush and had told Jason that he should outright reject Pythagoras if he wasn't capable of returning his feelings.

Jason got mad. He didn't want to do that. He _loved_ Pythagoras. He never had anyone he felt this close to, _ever._

But… surely it wasn't romantic love? He couldn't imagine himself sleeping with a man. The thought made his insides curl uncomfortably.

Only… this was _Pythagoras._ Not the faceless bastard who made Jason's Math lessons a nightmare. This was the brilliant, fragile, strong and gentle man who was awkward and scrawny and had the biggest heart and brightest smile that Jason had ever seen. Who always put others' needs first, who hid his dark demons away, who wanted nothing more than to be loved and accepted.

Jason never thought of himself as the kind of man who wanted to pull another man into his arms but the last few weeks made him realise that he would be perfectly content doing just that to Pythagoras for the rest of eternity. He would be happy to wrap him in his embrace and shield him from all the harm and pain nobody protected him from before.

Up until a few days ago Jason could explain it away as being concerned for his best friend. Then Hekate happened and even with the curse _mostly_ gone, trouble just kept slapping him in the face.

Last night marked the first occasion when Jason looked at Pythagoras and was nearly overcome with the urge to pull him close and kiss his mouth.

The force of that sudden want kicked the breath out of his lungs, and Jason had to mumble an awkward excuse to get away from the mathematician. It did him little good, however; even from his corner of the house he could scent Pythagoras as if he was standing right there beside him. He knew that Pythagoras worried about his odd behaviour and Jason had a suspicion that his friend probably interpreted it as embarrassment, rejection or worse.

Jason wanted to comfort him and reassure him that it was neither… but didn't. Couldn't.

Last night he wanted to kiss Pythagoras because that's what Pythagoras was probably thinking about. Jason remembered that his friend's heart was beating a crazy rhythm, he had held his breath, his body had heated up and started omitting that strange, heavy and intoxicating fragrance… Surely that's why the mood caught Jason and he responded in kind.

But those were not his own emotions. He was responding to Pythagoras' desires because of the lingering effect of Hekate's damned curse. But it wasn't _him._

… Or was it?

Jason stifled a groan as he turned around in the bed and pushed his fist hard into the mattress. Glancing up, he noticed how the main room had quietened completely. Hercules' door was closed and Pythagoras, too, had retired for the night. Even though everything was pitch black, Jason could make out the person lying on the bed perfectly. Pythagoras had pulled the curtains of the doorway closed but Jason could still see him playing absently with his fingers. Apparently, he couldn't sleep, either.

Jason felt bad about it. He should have made it clear that his abrupt departure had nothing to do with Pythagoras; that the problem lay solely with Jason.

Had he been in his right mind, Jason would have got up from the bed and gone to Pythagoras, reassuring him that he shouldn't blame himself for the odd situation they've found themselves in. But Jason couldn't bring himself to do it. Not until he sorted out this mess on his own.

His greatest worry right now was the fact that he kept thinking about kissing Pythagoras. The first time it had happened was last night when he was obviously under the effect of the curse. But once the thought popped into his head, it took root and there was nothing to make it go away.

All day today, he kept thinking about it and it drove him crazy. He was startled to find himself staring absently at his friend's mouth, wondering if his lips would feel as soft as he recalled. (How long ago was that, again? It happened on the very first day they met. By now Jason was aware that Hercules was merely having him on and there was no such tradition in Atlantis as a 'good luck kiss'… but still, he didn't mind it.) He watched the way Pythagoras's throat moved when he swallowed, and felt something warm moving restlessly in his belly whenever a pink tongue darted out to run over dry lips.

Jason couldn't wrap his head around this sudden fascination. Surely, the curse couldn't affect him at daytime too? He had not detected any heightened senses so the only logical conclusion he could draw was that he kept thinking about kissing Pythagoras because he _wanted_ to be kissing him.

Except, that didn't feel right, either. What if it was all because of the curse? What if he gave in to the urges and kissed Pythagoras, only to realise later that it was not right? What if he regretted it? He would sooner cut his tongue out than giving Pythagoras hope only to change his mind later on and thus break his heart.

No. He wouldn't risk that.

So Jason had kept his odd, treacherous thoughts to himself and done his best to put some distance between Pythagoras and him, even at the cost of upsetting the man. He told himself he would make it right later when the damn situation was over.

But he really hadn't anticipated that Pythagoras would pine over him all afternoon ( _hell_ ), get aroused from the sight of a half-naked Jason stretching ( _bloody hell_ ) then actually go and jerk off in his room like a horny teenager who can't control his urges ( _fuck fuck FUCK_ ) and seven hells, Jason had to sprint away because he nearly got hard on the spot. Hell, he was on the verge of getting hard right now just from thinking about it.

Actually, scratch that. He _was_ hard. Painfully so. He could feel it throbbing between his legs; an aching heat that demanded his immediate attention.

_Fuck._

Jason refused to touch himself. It wouldn't have been right. He'd never wanked to fantasies about Ariadne; he could certainly refrain from wanking to fantasies about Pythagoras, too.

The fact that this was the very first time he popped a boner for a guy raised a whole new pile of questions, none of which Jason wanted to deal with right now. He knew he was freaking out but he couldn't help it.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the demanding urge subsided and he was left with a tired ache in his groin and a slow burn in his guts. He stopped biting at his lip and turned onto his back, gazing up at the ceiling. If he was quiet enough he could pick up the even sound of Pythagoras' soft snoring from the other room; if he strained himself just a little bit, he could hear the slow beat of his heart. His friend didn't emitted waves of heat and desire anymore, just his normal, usual scent that brought a surprising amount of comfort to Jason.

Jason inhaled deeply and let the familiar scent wash over him and fill up his lungs, lulling his body into some hard-earned rest.

Even as he slowly succumbed to sleep, his thoughts kept going back to tomorrow. He knew he had to pull his shit together if he didn't want to fuck things up royally. He needed to give some sort of explanation to Pythagoras or else the poor guy would never stop blaming himself. Then, Jason would have to come up with a plan on how to survive their night out without revealing the presence of those blasted super-senses _and_ messing up his friendship with Pythagoras. He didn't want to experience a repeat of tonight.

When he recalled the last look Pythagoras had given him before Jason stormed off in panic, something twisted sharply in his chest.

He never ever wanted to see such a hurt expression on his friend's face again - especially knowing that _he_ was the one who put it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That would be the set-up! Actual plot picks up next week, I promise ;)  
> Reviews are welcomed and treated as shining gemstones^^


	2. Turmoil of the Heart

Jason could hardly get a wink of sleep that night and when he finally did doze off, it was nearly dawn. Had he still been in London he would have slept in until noon to make up for it, but the guy without a room did not have that option. Pythagoras was usually an early bird but today even Hercules got up early. Their chattering made it impossible for Jason to stay in bed.

"Good morning, princess." Hercules greeted him before turning back to Pythagoras. "As I was saying, we should check out Hypatos' house soon, when the day is still early. It's not too far from the marketplace and its busy this time of the day so we wouldn't raise any suspicions - especially if we do buy something."

"I agree," Pythagoras said. "Also, we _really_ have to buy things." He raised an empty basket. "Save for the bag of fruits, we are completely out of food. I also need to purchase some scrolls and chalks eventually, but food is obviously our priority. Have you got any money left, Hercules?"

"What do you think?"

Pythagoras pressed his lips together. "Right. Well, I still have enough for a loaf of bread; that will have to do for today. Tomorrow we can buy the rest after we get our money from Nileas."

"Actually, Hercules does have a few coins left." Both of his friends turned toward Jason, who looked Hercules in the eye. "You left them with me, remember? On the day I first turned. After… you know." But the man just frowned, proving that no, he didn't remember at all. "Pythagoras found you in the tavern the day before. You really don't remember?"

Jason didn't want to say more - he had a suspicion that it would make Hercules embarrassed. Thankfully however, the man's eyes widened and he let out a short "oh", the confusion on his face clearing.

Hercules left the money with Jason because he hadn't trusted himself with not spending it on alcohol, he'd told him as much. His grief over the loss of Medusa had driven him into depression and he couldn't cope without drinking heavily. Although Jason could understand his pain, he knew it was not the right way - but no matter what he or Pythagoras had told the man, Hercules kept drinking away his sorrows.

But on the day when Jason stole that meat from Hekate's shrine, Pythagoras went into the tavern to try and reason with Hercules once again. It was futile, and Pythagoras was uneasy and restless for the rest of the day. After Hercules sobered up, he noticed it too and it didn't take a genius two put two and two together and realise that the visit to the tavern and Hercules' state had made something flip in the young mathematician. He didn't revert back to the state he was in before, thank god, but still…

It was apparently enough for Hercules to come to his senses. The next day he had pulled Jason away and tossed the rest of his money into Jason's hand, mumbling about how he had to make sure it wouldn't be spent on drinks.

"Ah, yes. I seem to recall now. Thanks for the safekeeping, friend." Hercules locked eyes with Jason from across the table with a look that clearly said ' _Don't mention the details to Pythagoras._ ' Jason nodded. He wasn't going to anyway.

Pythagoras took silver coins that Jason retrieved from his pouch and hummed. "Still not enough for meat but we could get eggs and some more cheese. Thank you, Hercules. For once, you have thought ahead."

"Don't I always?" But Jason could see his embarrassment hiding behind his laugh. "Put ropes on that list of yours, too. We'll probably need them tonight."

"Ropes?" Jason asked, blinking.

"Ropes, yes. Or how do you propose to climb up on the wall? Also, it's better to be safe than landing in the arms of the guards."

"Guys, look," Pythagoras said, raising his arms. "I think we should just take a look around and plan out these things _after_ , alright?"

Jason turned to face Pythagoras, and the man dropped his gaze immediately. Jason frowned, but his friend kept glancing between the floor and Hercules while saying, "Let's just eat and then head out. We can continue the discussion after we checked Hypatos' home. And Hercules, do you have the present we have to deliver?"

"Yeah, Nileas gave it to me yesterday. It's in my room."

"Good. Let's have breakfast, then."

He walked past Jason without raising his head, and the only contact they had was when Pythagoras' shoulder brushed briefly against Jason's arm. Jason swallowed hard and looked after his friend, a heavy feeling settling down in the pit of his stomach.

Pythagoras didn't make eye contact with him this morning at all. Not once.

Hercules didn't seem to pick up on this. He kept chatting throughout breakfast, not picking up on the awkward silence surrounding Pythagoras and Jason. As soon as they finished eating, Pythagoras sprang up and took away the dishes, then came back saying that they should get going.

Jason kept digging his gaze into Pythagoras' back all the way to the market but the man either didn't notice or deliberately paid no attention to it. When he took a good look at the mathematician later on, Pythagoras' face didn't give anything away - though Jason thought he could detect a faint flush high on his cheeks.

Jason let his friends handle buying their supplies and instead wandered around, musing about what would be the best way to pull Pythagoras aside and explain himself to him.

He didn't want to confess that he'd been keeping silent about some effects of Hekate's curse sticking around, but he was even more afraid of confessing to knowing about Pythagoras' feelings. He'd known about them for some time, but resolved not to say anything until he knew for sure what to do about it. He had no idea however that it would come between him and Pythagoras.

He should tell him everything, Jason figured, but then… it would be even more awkward. If Pythagoras knew that Jason was aware of his love for him, the mathematician would no doubt be mortified. He would claim that it didn't matter, swear that it'll pass and ask Jason to forget about it. Their friendship would suffer and eventually Hercules would have to pick a side. Jason had no false assumptions as to who Hercules would choose to stick with. Jason, too, would want him to be there for Pythagoras.

Argh, but it was all so depressing! Jason _didn't_ want their friendship to end. He wanted them to be together always, forever. He wasn't sure if he would part with them even if he had the means to go back to London. London was no longer his home. Here, the place he shared with Pythagoras and Hercules - _that_ was his home.

He had to find a way to talk this out with Pythagoras. He _had to._

*

When they finished business on the market, they headed to Hypatos' house. Jason acknowledged with no small amount of fright that Pythagoras' previous description of the building had been absolute spot-on: it really was like a fortress. The two-floored villa was surrounded by massive walls on three sides and a smaller, heavily decorated marble wall from the front. With the ornate pillars supporting the main gate, the fanciful balcony on the second floor and the statues standing in the wide garden (which the trio could only get glimpses of from the top of a nearby tree), it was like a strange hybrid between a palace and a fortress.

Hercules let out an impressed whistle as Pythagoras and Jason gawked at the sight. "Now _this_ is a place I'd be satisfied to live in. Would be fitting of a hero such as my famed self, don't you think?"

"Dream on, Hercules." Pythagoras squinted as he raked over the place with his eyes. "There are many guards around the gates, and the walls are too high. And do you see how the top of them seem to glitter in the light? I think those are glass shards. People sometimes put spikes or other sharp objects on the top of the walls to wound potential trespassers."

"Fantastic," Jason said with a sigh. "Well, we should have been expecting this if Nileas is willing to pay that much for sneaking in. Are we sure we want to go through with this?"

"Yes," Hercules said without hesitation. When the others didn't say anything, he narrowed his eyes at them. "Come on guys, don't fret. We've done worst. And with twenty drachmas in our pockets, we won't have to worry about food for weeks. Now, look." He raised his hand and pointed to a huge window on the second floor. "Nileas said that's Iole's room. Hypatos is cautious about thieves who would climb up the walls so there is no leverage beside the balcony, and that opens right from his bedroom. And there are no trees nearby from which you could jump over, either."

Jason and Pythagoras waited patiently for the rest, but when Hercules didn't resume talking, Jason finally asked. "So you suggest…?"

"What? No, I've got no suggestions." Hercules' eyebrows jumped high and he looked at the others as if they were stupid. "I was merely getting the facts together for you. You're the smart ones; it's your job to figure out how to get in."

"Thanks, Hercules, you're a great help." Pythagoras rolled his eyes, but then the small wrinkle that always meant he was brainstorming appeared on his forehead. "Well, if there's no way to get directly to Iole's room from the outside, I guess you'll have to do it from the inside."

Before Jason could say anything, Pythagoras pointed to a large window a few feet up to the right side of the balcony. "If you stay low, you can get to the side of the balcony without being seen. You may have to use some acrobatics but I believe you could get onto the window-sill there. The shutters are old and even if there's a lock you could pick it. If you're inside, then Iole's bedroom is, what, two or three rooms away? You leave the token then come right out the way you went in."

"Yeah, you make it sound so easy. You're not the one who's going to be sneaking inside."

Pythagoras met Jason's eyes for the first time since last night, and he looked abashed. "Jason, nobody expects you to do anything that you're not comfortable with. It's extremely dangerous and it doesn't sit well with me, either. But whatever you decide, we're with you. We won't leave you in trouble."

Jason turned to look back at the house. It was a long time before he spoke. "I'll try my best. It's not like we're going to steal anything. We're just leaving a small present for the lady." A small laugh suddenly burst out from him. "Though, I have to say… Hercules, I fear this buddy of yours doesn't have a chance."

"Seeing as to how he's a humble tailor with moderate skills, I'd say you're pretty much right about that, my friend."

"All right, let's get moving," Pythagoras said after a few moments. "We'll going to look suspicious if we stay here for any longer. We can work out the rest at home."

They were planning for more than an hour before Hercules finally had enough and said that they wouldn't get any smarter from talking out every bit of possibility. He went out after lunch to 'get some air', leaving Pythagoras and Jason alone in the house.

Jason figured it was as good of a time to approach Pythagoras as any.

"Hey, Pythagoras? Do you have a minute?"

The man was leaning over a parchment full of scribbles, most of which didn't make any sense to Jason, but hearing the quiet question made him flinch as if Jason had slapped him. Jason could see his throat working as the blond man glanced up before dropping his eyes.

"Yes. What is it?"

"I just, uh. Wanted to apologise."

Now _that_ made Pythagoras meet his eyes. "For what?"

"For yesterday. I assume that's why you're pissed at me. But believe me, it was honestly not my intention to upset you by walking awa-"

"Pissed?" Pythagoras cut in, sounding surprised. "Jason, I'm not _pissed_ at you."

"You're not? But then why have you been giving me the cold shoulder all day?"

Pythagoras stared at Jason for a couple of moments without reply. He put the pencil he was holding down and turned in his chair, facing Jason completely. He wore such a serious expression that something prickled nervously under Jason's skin. Not wanting to tower over his friend, he grabbed a chair from the table and pulled it over, dropping onto it so they were at the same height.

"I have been acting the way I have so _I_ would not upset _you_. With all that happened not just yesterday but during the past couple of days, I could only come to the conclusion that something I have done was either embarrassing or upsetting you. And you know, it's good that you have come to me because I really think that we need to talk about this." He raised his head and Jason was startled by sight of his clear blue eyes. "Jason, what is the deal with you lately? One moment you act concerned and seek my company, then the next you avoid me like a plague and refuse to look me in the eye. If I have done something to offend you I apologise, but-"

"No!" Jason shook his head, heart throbbing behind his ribs. "No, you haven't done anything wrong. I'm so sorry - I had no idea my behaviour made you jump to the wrong conclusions. But this isn't about you, I swear. I mean, it's not _because of_ you."

"But… I don't understand. If it's not about me, then what is it about?"

Pythagoras' eyes were wide, and Jason could see worry and fear passing through them in dark flashes. It felt like a punch to his gut. He never wanted Pythagoras to feel this way.

"And it's not just now. It intensified recently, yes, but you've been acting strange ever since we got back from Helios. Is it…" Voice trailing off, his gaze dropped low for a second like he was afraid of posing his question. But he did it anyway. "Is it something that I've done? Or something I've said? I regret to admit that I was rather depressed during that time, and while I am immensely grateful for the comfort and support you have shown me, I never wanted to make you feel bothered by it. I just… I wish…"

Fuck. Pythagoras was blaming _himself._ He convinced himself that Jason was acting cold towards him because he had opened up too much, shown too much of himself. He regretted sharing his secrets with Jason because he thought it was the reason he was losing his friend.

He shouldn't regret trusting him. Jason didn't. He wouldn't change a second of their late-night conversations.

Jason felt like a jerk for not returning this trust and hiding behind a wall to deal with his insecurities alone. His actions clearly added to Pythagoras' own insecurities and he should have known better.

He reached forward and put a hand on Pythagoras' shoulder, squeezing it gently and ignoring how the man jumped from his touch.

"Listen, Pythagoras, and listen well. _You have done nothing wrong._ There is _nothing_ you could say or do that would make me like you any less." He waited a moment to let that sink in. "I mean it. _Nothing._ It applies to what we've shared on the way home. And if I have been acting strange, it's because of something in _me_ , okay? It's on me, not you, and I would like to share it with you but I can't, not yet. I have to sort it out for myself. But I'm sorry I made you worry. You didn't need to."

Pythagoras was staring at him with wide eyes. His lips parted a bit but Jason refused to get distracting by the sight. Instead, he let his hand fall from his friend's shoulder only to grasp his hand in a reassuring hold. It didn't last more than three seconds but it made Pythagoras swallow and his own palm tingle from warmth.

"And… just, you know you're important to me, right? I won't let anything ruin our friendship."

Jason felt hot and he'd wager there was a blush spreading on his cheeks. Pythagoras coloured too, and dropped his gaze to the hands resting in his lap. His fingers curled on themselves.

"You are important to me, too," he whispered, the words so quiet Jason could barely catch them. Then, on a firmer voice, he added, "I don't like that you are barricading yourself to hide your troubles. But I'm happy it's not because I inadvertently made you hate me."

Bloody hell. How could Jason have not seen before that Pythagoras was in love with him? It was right in front of him, this whole time, staring him in the face - bloody _obvious_ now that he knew what to look for.

He wished he had an answer for him.

"Right. We're, uh… We're good then, right?"

Jason flinched at the sound of his overly hopeful voice - but Pythagoras smiled, and it brightened up the room so much that Jason forgot about his embarrassment.

"Yes. We're good." He frowned a bit. "I do wish you would tell me about what troubles you, but I understand the need to sort things out alone. But I'm always here if you want to talk."

"I know. Thank you."

He smiled back at Pythagoras - and the moment grew long, neither of them looking away from the other. Finally catching himself, Jason mumbled some excuse about wanting to clear his head and went to the balcony room. Pythagoras didn't say anything to stop him, and Jason wasn't sure if he was happy with that or not.

Once he was alone behind pulled curtains, Jason braced his hands on the balcony ledge and bowed his head, taking several deep breaths. He didn't understand why his heart was racing as if he'd just run his arse off.

This entire situation was messy and he just wanted to figure things out and put an end to it. It was taking its toll not only on him but apparently on Pythagoras as well. His current superhuman problem by the courtesy of a blasted goddess aside, it all came down to one question that should have been easy enough to answer.

_Would he be able to start a romantic relationship with Pythagoras or not?_

An easy question alright - one that a few months back Jason could have answered without hesitation. Now, however, it was anything but easy.

He loved Pythagoras. He wasn't sure if he was _in love_ or not, but there was no doubt in his mind that only his feelings for Ariadne could compare to the amount of love he harboured for the man. And he wasn't mistaking it with a friendship-inspired, brothers-in-arms kind of love - the sort which belonged to Hercules, for example. It was _different._

Ever since realising Pythagoras' love for him, Jason had spent a lot of time trying to measure and compare what he felt for Pythagoras and what he felt for Ariadne. They were of the same kind, an emotion that pulled his insides tighter - but while Ariadne's was a gentle flow of warmth spreading through his heart and making his skin tingle, Pythagoras' was a searing stream of heat filling up his ribcage: terrifying and all-consuming… though beneath all the heat, it was just a fluttering, shy little thing too fragile to touch.

It scared Jason. For him, love had always been comforting, safe and pleasant. Fear had nothing to do with it. Yet that didn't make his love for Pythagoras any less genuine. If anything…

Jason realised with no small amount of shame that the princess of Atlantis hardly occupied any thoughts in his mind since their last meeting during his cursed state. And even before that… since their trip to Helios, he hadn't mused about her as much as he'd used to. Jason could have probably blamed it on his worries about Pythagoras or his recent night-troubles, but didn't. There was no point.

His heart gave a pained pang. He was missing her. It would have been great to have her close, inhale her sweet scent that always seemed to calm him and pull her close. She would tell him that he needn't worry, that everything will work out. Jason suddenly had the weirdest fantasy; he imagined telling the princess about his problems.

Would Ariadne resent him for contemplating what to do with Pythagoras? Would she be supportive? Would she feel Jason had shamed her? Would she stop talking to him altogether?

Though Jason didn't think he'd ever tell the princess, he believed that Ariadne would not come to resent him. She was good, gentle and true. She would probably say something about how Jason had to follow his heart in this - even if it meant that she would lose him.

Jason took a last deep breath before straightening his back and looking out onto the city that spread in every direction. The view from here had always fascinated him; he could never marvel at such sights from his flat in London. When his gaze landed on the faraway palace, a tight knot formed in his throat and it persisted for a long moment before dissolving. Jason told himself it didn't feel like guilt.

Okay. So he was probably a little bit in love with Pythagoras, after all. Best to approach the subject from physical aspects, then. Would he be able to... no, that's not right. Would he _want_ to get intimate with Pythagoras?

Aside from the kissing part (which was something that, if he wanted to be brutally honest, had been present in his mind quite prominently since the day before) the idea of sleeping with Pythagoras had no appeal to him whatsoever. He just didn't think he desired him physically.

But then again, he didn't exactly like to imagine sleeping with Ariadne, either. Sure, he fantasised a lot about embracing her, kissing her lips so long they turned red and puffy, all the satisfying snuggling and cuddling… but nothing more. She was like a goddess - faraway and untouchable - and the idea of sleeping with her felt almost like a desecrating act.

Jason imagined Ariadne completely naked under him on a soft bed with Jason spreading her thighs, pushing into her body… and shuddered violently. No, that was… Urgh. No, that didn't felt right. _At all._ More like getting soaked with icy water from head to toe.

He tentatively tried to conjure up the same imagine with Pythagoras… but only got as far as a naked Pythagoras on the bed before he had to bury his head flaming head in his hands. _Too much, waaay too much. Christ._

No matter how embarrassing a thought it was however, Jason wasn't repulsed by it.

Another mental image came: Pythagoras snuggling close to Jason, wrapping a hand around his hips and… and it felt nice. Really, _really_ nice. Jason could remember the warmth of his friend's lithe body, the way his blond curls tickled Jason's neck whenever he hugged the man close. Jason took the scene a bit further and imagined Pythagoras pressing small kisses along his neck. When it felt alright, he took it even further and imagined himself doing the kissing. He had had fantasies about this with Ariadne before and this was just as pleasurable.

Except… in reality it would be completely different with Pythagoras, wouldn't it? Pythagoras would show obvious physical signs of arousal. He would get hard, and if they were embracing, his cock would press against Jason even through their breeches.

That made Jason think about Pythagoras' sexual experience. He had done it with man before, hadn't he? Jason was pretty sure about that Naos guy and there was a good chance that there had been others as well. Pythagoras obviously had a healthy sex drive, if his often wide-blown eyes and jerking-off was anything to go by.

That was not a good train of thought. Jason's face turned red again when he remembered how Pythagoras had looked and smelled the night before, when he had appeared in front of Jason emitting the thick, heavy scent of release. Something heady coiled low in Jason's stomach and his skin felt tight again. He couldn't tell if it was arousal or something entirely different but it made him itch.

Pythagoras was a _guy_. He had a _dick_. And he would _use_ it. Heck, if they were ever to… to… do anything, _Jason_ would have to use it too.

It scared him how the idea _didn't_ scare the living daylights out of him.

His mind strayed to the distant memory from the bathhouse, the murals he'd seen on the walls - and cursed inwardly because his stupid imagination jumped instantly to supply new images for him featuring Pythagoras in the same position as the boy kneeling between the man's legs, leaning close and wrapping his mouth around the man's cock and- shit. SHIT. _SHIT!_

Jason pressed a hand to his mouth to stifle the groan that wanted to rip itself free from his throat. Blood drummed in his ears, he was pretty sure his brain had just short-circuited, his face was on fire and he didn't see any point in denying the fact that were it not for his fright, he would've been rock hard in his breeches.

For Christ's sake, all this musing about sex and _gay_ sex and _sex_ _with Pythagoras_ was driving him nuts. He should have stopped way back. Or should have not started it in the first place. Damn it.

It took him at least five minutes to recover his composure, and even then he felt weird and hot and restless.

Just to be fair, he tentatively imagined Ariadne in the same position on her knees - and recoiled immediately, pulling a face and mentally begging for the princess' forgiveness. It felt incredibly _wrong._ For all his romantic attraction toward Ariadne, sleeping with her was not something Jason particularly liked thinking about. He didn't understand why. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, after all - any man would have been happy to take her to bed. And yet… he wasn't.

Jason swallowed around the hard lump in his throat as he once again turned his attention to the beautiful sight that was the city of Atlantis. For once, the view did nothing to calm him down. He was hot, his skin itched and he wondered if it was possible that his heart had swelled so much his ribcage wasn't enough to contain it anymore.

Beneath all the confusion, one question flashed persistently in his mind: what did this all mean for him?

*

Night could not have come sooner.

Jason was suddenly immensely happy for the job because it meant he could focus his thoughts on something other than Pythagoras and his own little gay crisis. His heightened senses came back again after the sun had set, but this time he welcomed them - they made things much easier for him. Even in the dark, he could see perfectly and his reflexes had never been better. He had to put up with Hercules' sweaty smell as the man pushed him up onto the huge surrounding walls, sure, but it was a small price to pay.

Pythagoras was right: sharp glass-fragments and pointy spikes had been scattered all over the top of the surrounding walls, all of which threatened to break skin if he touched them.

While he still stood on Hercules' shoulder, he took off his night gown and put it on top so his hands wouldn't get hurt when he pushed himself up. He then hopped onto the other side and threw the rope over so his friends could climb over too.

"Wait a second," Pythagoras whispered before climbing up. "I'll secure the rope to the roots of this tree so we can use it to climb back out later."

There were two guards standing watch at the main gate and two more walking around the gardens. It took the trio an awful lot of time to get near to the house where they could hide behind the bushes without any of the guards noticing them. Hercules had almost got them spotted when he wasn't careful enough and stepped on a branch, but thankfully an owl started hooting at the same moment and the guard eventually looked away.

When neither of the moving guards were near them, Hercules and Jason moved forward while Pythagoras stayed on the spot from which he could see this side of the garden in its entirety. After reaching the outer walls of the villa, Hercules put his hands together and used them as leverage to push Jason up until he could reach the lower parts of the balustrades on the balcony. Jason had no trouble pulling himself up and swinging over the rail; his body felt flexible, sharp and light in a way it never had before.

He made an okay gesture toward his friends and then leapt forward, grabbing the window sill higher up on the right side and pushing himself up. It felt easy. Even from up here, he could hear Hercules' relieved sigh.

Picking the lock on the window shutter was not that easy but thanks to the tricks Pythagoras had showed him before, he managed to open it. He climbed into the room as quietly as he could and closed the window firmly behind himself to not alert the guards downstairs to his presence.

His friends had worried about how he would make his way in the unfamiliar house in complete darkness but Jason told them that it was okay because they'd talked about its layout and besides, he had a great night vision. But they couldn't have known just how true it was. Though it wasn't like moving in daylight, he could still make everything out perfectly. When he exited what appeared to be a storage room and found himself on a narrow corridor, he could even detect the faint scent of people sleeping in the room behind the opposite door.

He made his way to Iole's supposed bedroom on tip-topes, and was careful not to make any sound as he opened the heavy door. The huge, neatly furnished room was lit by oil lamps hanging from the ceiling, all of which cast orange light onto the girl sleeping peacefully in a bed so big that it nearly rivalled that of Ariadne's.

Holding his breath, Jason walked to the small night desk on her left side and laid the neatly wrapped package he'd carried attached to his belt down on it. He hadn't checked, but he'd have bet there was a necklace that was hiding in it.

Not wasting any time, Jason exited the room and quietly made his way back to the storage room. Adrenaline was filling up his body but it was only now, after the delivery was done, that he let himself inhale deeply and really think about just what he'd done. His heart was thumping and he felt busy, _alive._ Excited, even.

It didn't last long.

As soon as he opened the window, the scent came to him - and with that, the waves of _fearworryanger_. Hercules' heart was beating so much that Jason almost missed his cry. "Jump, boy, we've been spotted!"

Jason jumped without hesitation. Though he was on the second floor, he landed in the perfect position from where he could roll over once and get up without any strain on his body. Even he was surprised by this easy landing. Whoa. Now _this_ was something he would miss when his super-senses disappear.

Hercules blinked at him in surprise but then just grabbed his arms and thrust him forward. "Go, go, go!"

"You there! Halt!" someone was shouting at them, but they only ran faster.

Jason smelled Pythagoras before he'd seen him. The man's whole body was rigid with alarm, his face pale as a ghost. He gave off the same _fearworrypanic_ scent as Hercules did. It made Jason want to jump in front of his friend to protect him from harm's way.

By the time this thought was completed in his head, Jason had already grabbed Pythagoras and pushed him in front of himself, shielding him as they run toward the wall where they had left the ropes.

The guards started shooting at them and it was only by sheer luck that none of the arrows had hit them seriously; one scratched Jason's arm when he was pushing Pythagoras up but that was all.

They had no such luck with the shards on the top of the wall. The glass cut their palms as they throw themselves over and Jason grunted against the sharp sting. Even so, they couldn't stop; the house was awakening, with more and more rooms lighting up.

Hercules had the mind to pull the rope over so the guards couldn't use it, but there was no need: they were already opening the main gates.

"Damnation!" he cursed, biting at his lip. Then, without any warning, he pushed Pythagoras and Jason over to the other side of the road, toward the thick, neatly trimmed bushes surrounding the keep. "You two, hide in there!"

"What?"

"Just do it, Jason! They will think we've split up; some of them will come after me, but the rest will run the other direction. I know my way around here; I'll lose them at the market." When Pythagoras and Jason kept on staring at him, Hercules forcefully pushed them again. "Oh for the love of… If you don't go right now I will _personally_ blast your heads off, you clay-brained idiots!"

Jason grabbed Pythagoras by his waist and hurled him toward the bushes. "You'd better meet us at home!"

"Damn right I will!"

But Jason didn't see what kind of expression Hercules made. He had already turned his back on him and jumped right after Pythagoras, lying down on his side and fitting himself tightly along the mathematician's body. Pythagoras opened his mouth but Jason quickly pressed his hand over it to stop the man from talking. No sooner than the thick leaves and branches fell back over them, obscuring them from view, the gates opened fully and shouting guards came running out.

 

__

 

_Let us survive this. Let us survive this. Please, let us survive this._

So far, Pythagoras' mantra had seemed to be working. It happened exactly the way Hercules had predicted: after noticing how it was only one man racing ahead of them, the guards split in two and half of the group hurried in the other way. The other three didn't think about checking the thick bushes on the side of the road, and Pythagoras could only see their feet as they ran past them.

But what about Hercules? He had used himself as bait and there was no telling if he could really get away safely. Pythagoras could only hope that his friend's good luck would last for tonight as well.

Ah merciful deities - he'd known this job was a _terrible_ idea. No amount of money was worth his friends' safety.

"Hey." Warm breath gushed over his ear as Jason whispered directly into it. "You okay?"

A full-body shiver raked through Pythagoras from the rough voice and the heat that his mind had just now registered pressing alongside his body. Suddenly he was very aware of the position they were in: both of them lying on their sides on the grass, Jason's knees pressing against the bend of his legs, his head resting right behind his own, an arm wrapped securely around his hips and another coming up from beneath his head to press a sweaty palm against his mouth. It smelled of the sharp tang of blood from the cuts on Jason's palm. Pythagoras' lips trembled and he could feel them brush against slightly wet skin. Oh. _Oh._

He went rigid but somehow managed to nod. The hand left his mouth, and Pythagoras missed it the moment his face was touched by the cool air of the night.

"I think we should wait a bit more," Jason muttered quietly. "Others could still be watching."

Pythagoras just nodded again. He couldn't have found his voice if his life depended on it.

This close proximity with Jason had been the last thing he needed right now. With all the excitement and fear still pumping through his body, his heart-rate was already crazy enough without the added distraction of _Jason pressing tight against him._ Mother of gods, he didn't need this!

He could feel his face heating up and he desperately wished he would've had the mind to focus on something other than the weight of that arm around his hips. A mathematic problem… an equation… _anything_ , really… but his mind was blank and only his senses remained.

It didn't help that Jason's arm suddenly tightened around him and the man pressed _closer_ (even though Pythagoras had thought it wasn't possible), inhaling slowly, deeply. Goose-bumps rose all over Pythagoras' skin when Jason repeated the action.

Pythagoras was impossibly hot, and he was sure his skin was burning up. What had he done to deserve this kind of torture?! Closing his eyes, he tried recalling a revolting image to dampen his sudden and terribly inappropriate excitement but to no avail. Jason's fingers were pressing into his hips now; he could feel each and every one of his fingertips oozing warmth into him through his clothing.

As Pythagoras was wetting his dry lips, Jason fit his nose to the back of Pythagoras' neck and took a deep breath once again. The mathematician had to bite on his tongue to stop himself from gasping.

"Jason, are you… Are you _smelling_ me?"

"Your heart has gone crazy."

That was no answer, yet it made Pythagoras blush to the roots of his hair. Was his heart beating so loud that Jason could actually _hear_ it? But he tried to play it cool.

"Given our current situation, I think it's hardly a surprise." Of course it had more to do with his current situation with Jason than the overall job-situation, but his friend didn't know that.

"Mmm. I guess. It's still distracting."

Pythagoras had no idea what to make of that. If he had been in the possession of his full mental capabilities, he would have put more effort into working out just what on earth was going on. But right now, his head was near-empty of thoughts and the only thing it was capable of processing was how firm and warm Jason was, how their bodies fit together perfectly, how he could feel his friend's chest rise and fall against his back with every intake of breath. His arse was pressed tight against Jason's groin, and as soon as he realised this fact, Pythagoras was doused with molten rock from head to toe.

 _Oh sweet Himeros, please stop dripping such thoughts into my mind. Please don't corrupt my body. This is a very,_ very _bad time to get an erection._

But the winged god was either not listening to his begging or found making Pythagoras miserable too amusing to stop.

Heat pooled low in his stomach and Pythagoras knew he was moments away from getting hard. He wanted to reach down and press his heel of his hand painfully against his breeches to prevent it from happening but was terrified of alerting Jason to it. His lungs stung with how little air was left in them.

When Jason moved his head and his lips brushed against the back of Pythagoras' neck, the mathematician made a thin noise and was mortified to feel himself harden.

At once, Jason froze and stopped breathing altogether. The air changed around them - it was charged with something heavy and _different_ , and when Jason couldn't help but take another breath, he groaned into Pythagoras' ear as if in pain.

"Oh, fuck, _no_."

Blood was beating so hard in his ears that Pythagoras feared he would turn deaf. Jason couldn't have possibly seen the state he was in, could he? There was no way - it was dark, they were lying in a bush, Pythagoras himself could hardly see anything. Actually, that was _exactly_ the problem: with his sight gone, he could sense everything more prominently… all the angles of Jason's body, his searing body-heat wrapping around him, his fingers digging painfully into his hips…

"Pythagoras, stop it." Jason was hissing like a venomous snake.

"I'm not doing anything," Pythagoras whispered back, voice trembling and thin.

"You… fuck, you're making me… It's just so thick I, I can't… Fuck! _Stop it!_ "

"I would if you told me what-"

Jason grabbed Pythagoras' hips to fix him in place and then pushed forward, crashing his groin against Pythagoras and rubbing a hard length over his backside. A hard length which left no doubts about its nature.

Pythagoras died.

He died. His brain turned into nothing but smoke and dust.

Absolute stillness took over his body and by the time he came back seconds, minutes, _eternities_ later, Jason was panting harsh against his neck and cursing loudly while still grinding against his arse. "Fucking hell, Pythagoras, I'm sorry, I can't…"

If Pythagoras had been fighting a losing battle with an erection before, now he got crashed and knocked out completely by the opposing party. His insides clenched so hard he thought he might be sick as his entire being fell into a pit filled with lava, and he thickened to full hardness with such a rapid speed that it knocked the breath out of his lungs.

Jason groaned again - a deep, guttural sound like that of an animal - and thrust his hip forward with even more vigour, rubbing and pressing and _pushing, pushing, pushing_.

"Goddamnit I can't, I can't," he kept stuttering. He pressed his nose down and inhaled again, mouth slack and wet against Pythagoras' skin. "Your scent, it's driving me crazy, it's so… oh god, fuck!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Through the haze of lust, a clear and bright strand of worry penetrated Pythagoras' mind. "Jason, what are you talking about?"

But Jason just shook his head; Pythagoras could feel the movement against the back of his head.

He tried clearing his thoughts to be able to think. It sounded like Jason was saying he could smell Pythagoras' arousal but that… that couldn't have been right. Except… this whole situation was surreal enough as it was. Jason had _never_ showed any interest in men and for him to suddenly start humping Pythagoras as desperately as he was doing it now…

No, something was wrong and it filled Pythagoras with dread.

He took one peek through the bushes to see that the road was still empty before turning around with one quick motion to face Jason.

One look at his friend confirmed all of his fears even as the sight took his breath away. Jason's face was flushed and dark, his eyes blown so wide they seemed blacker than the night sky and he was obviously fighting for breath. His lips were bruised from how hard he'd been biting on them.

Pythagoras found his voice. "Jason, talk to me. What's wrong with you?"

Jason shut his eyes closed and opened his mouth, but his hips rolled forward again on instinct and their groins touched again. As much as Pythagoras wanted to be the voice of reason, he couldn't help but let out a muffled cry as hot sparkles run across his spine from the delicious pressure of the contact. Sweat trickled down his temple, and Jason swore while pushing against him again. Pythagoras dug his fingers into Jason's shoulders even as his mind screamed STOP WRONG _WRONG._

"Is it… a jinx?" he panted, breathless. "A charm, a curse or… Jason, have you got cursed again?"

"Not… not _again_ ," Jason forced through gritted teeth. He finally forced his body to still, but it seemingly took all his willpower to stop himself from grinding against Pythagoras. He was trembling violently. "I… I didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't worry, and it was getting better…"

When Pythagoras realised what his friend had meant, his eyes widened. "Damn it, Jason!"

This was it. _This_ was the thing Jason had been hiding. Hekate's curse had not lifted completely and he was suffering from post-effects. Obviously, he still had the highly developed sense of smell of a Kynikoi and now Pythagoras understood why Jason had persisted that he wouldn't need light to move around in the house. But was there more? As thick as he could be sometimes, even Jason wouldn't be so stupid as to keep silent if he still turned into an animal… but that didn't mean there were no other complications.

Sudden rage made Pythagoras' see red. He was absolutely _furious._

"Why couldn't you just _talk_ to us?! Didn't you ever think that letting us know about this might have been a little bit _important_?!"

"It's not that… simple. It's not just that, not just the curse. I mean…" Jason glanced at Pythagoras but dropped his gaze as soon as their eyes met. "Look, I'm sorry. I really am sorry. But it wasn't so bad and I was handling it well-"

"Yeah, I can see that," Pythagoras cut in dryly.

Jason flinched. He opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say, he decided to not share it.

Pythagoras watched him with narrowed eyes for a couple of moments before letting his fury leave with a sigh. "Come on, let's get you home. I would rather hear it all when we're safe in our house and not lying in the dirt beneath the bushes."

Jason shot him a surprised look.

"I'm still angry with you," Pythagoras said while disentangling himself from Jason. "I would have never pegged you this stupid and reckless. But I want to hear everything, and I won't have that talk here."

Jason nodded slowly. He pulled his arms away and sat up, and Pythagoras told himself he wasn't missing the heat of his body already.

When Pythagoras stood up and looked around (the road was still empty, thank the gods, though he could see that the keep was lit up brightly) Jason pulled his legs up and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, groaning. Worried that his friend was in pain, Pythagoras turned to face him but he saw no outward sign of wounds or anything aside from the shallow cuts on his palms.

What he could see by the pale light of the moon, however, was the still hard bulge in his breeches - and the sight made his throat dry out. He could recall the only other time when Jason had been erect in his presence… and right, it was when he'd been under the influence of aphrodisiac incense.

It figured. Jason wouldn't ever get hard in his presence if not for aphrodisiacs or blasted curses. But it was alright; he wasn't expecting anything else, after all.

Pythagoras ignored the sharp pang of pain in his chest.

Maybe the reason he got so angry was because a small, treacherous part of him hoped that this intense reaction was brought forth because of him. Maybe somewhere deep, he still believed that Jason could feel that way toward him. Now, how pathetic was that, really?

"Come on," he said quietly, offering his hand to Jason. "They can be coming back any moment. We should head home as soon as possible. Maybe Hercules is already there."

In the utter madness of the last couple of minutes, his worry for his old friend's safety had completely escaped Pythagoras' mind. He felt terrible. Hercules was risking his skin for them and Pythagoras couldn't care about anything else but his lust for Jason.

Part of him hoped that Hercules was home by now; he desperately wanted his friend to be alright, to be safe. But right now, he had no idea how he would even start to explain the situation to him if they really did find him at home.

He didn't notice Jason not taking his hand until the man scrambled to his feet. Pythagoras frowned and moved a step forward, but Jason raised his hand to stop him from getting close.

"I… You shouldn't, not right now," Jason muttered, not meeting Pythagoras' eye. His face was still flushed. "I'm sorry, it'll… it will go away now, I just need some fresh air."

"What do you mean?" But as soon as the words came out, he suddenly got it. "Oh."

It wasn't just the curse. It was _Pythagoras._ What happened to Jason… the way he acted… it was all because he could smell Pythagoras' arousal and his body reacted to it.

Which meant that Jason must have realised by now that Pythagoras was attracted to him.

Fuck.

No wonder that he could barely meet his eyes.

Their way back home was eerily quiet, and the only sound Pythagoras could hear was his heart cracking into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins*  
> I really liked writing this chapter, though _booooooooys why so stupid_. But good news is, there's progress coming in the next chapter! And more screen-time devoted to Hercules ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! And if you even share your thoughts with me, I'll love you forever~


	3. Tingling Skin

Pythagoras sagged in relief when the door of their house opened to reveal Hercules with a huge clay pot in his hands, alarmed and ready to strike.

"Pythagoras! Jason!" he exclaimed with a relieved grin upon seeing their faces. He put the pot aside and pulled his friends into a bone-crushing embrace. "You took so long I feared you had been caught."

"No, we're good," Jason said, patting Hercules on the back. "But what were you going to do with that pot?"

"Well, if they caught you I figured they could be coming here any minute. I would've smashed their heads right in and flicked out of sight. But by the gods, I'm glad you're alright!" He released them and flashed a bright grin. "And hey! We did it!"

But his smile faltered when he took in their appearance, the way they stood awkwardly without looking at each other. Pythagoras lowered his eyes when Hercules turned to frown at him in confusion.

"What's with you guys? Did something happen?"

Pythagoras glanced at his right side. Jason met his eyes for a second before sucking his lower lip in and turning his head away.

"Yeah, you could say that," Pythagoras said in a quiet but firm voice, turning back to Hercules. "But it's got nothing to do with the guards or Hypatos. Hercules, I need to talk to Jason."

He didn't ask Hercules to retire to his bedroom and make himself scarce because their talk needed to be private - for now, at least. He just looked his friend straight in the eye and let his expression tell the rest. For all he liked to act like it, Hercules wasn't stupid, and Pythagoras knew his friend cared for him deeply. He would see this for what it was, even if he didn't understand the reasons.

And sure enough, after glancing from Pythagoras to Jason and then back again, understanding dawned on his face. He didn't look happy.

"Alright. You are big boys and you don't need Uncle Hercules hanging over your heads. I wanted to go to bed, anyway; all that running around made me bloody exhausted. I could sleep for two days straight!" He shot a narrow look at Jason before raising an eyebrow at Pythagoras. "We'll talk tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah," Pythagoras mumbled. "Thank you."

He waited until Hercules closed the bedroom door behind himself before going to the table, sitting down and raising his hand to urge Jason to do the same. When his friend was seated, Pythagoras crossed his arms and pointed his gaze at Jason.

"Well?" The man didn't speak up, so he elaborated, "When were you going to tell us that the curse wasn't gone?"

"It _is_ gone," Jason said in a hurry. "It's gone, it's just… It apparently takes longer for certain side-effects to fade away."

"What 'side-effects' are we talking about?"

"Heightened senses, mostly. Everything's normal during the day but when night falls, some of my… Kynikoi-abilities come back. Reflexes, eye-sight, hearing…" He paused for a second, wet his lips. "Sense of smell…"

Pythagoras tensed and hated how Jason could probably sense his heart-rate quickening. He was grateful that even if he did, Jason let it go without mention.

"I also have a bit of a craving for meat, but nothing serious. However, I've never transformed again after you made me drink the cure and I'm always fully aware of myself. And all these… symptoms have been getting weaker with each passing day, so I realised it was only a matter of time before it was gone completely." For the first time in forever, he glanced up and met Pythagoras's eyes. He seemed sincere when he said, "I truly am sorry for not telling you guys but I didn't want to worry you. And I was handling it well."

"From where I was, you didn't seem to be handling it _that_ well."

The only reason Pythagoras didn't hate how heat crept to his face as he said that was because Jason had also turned red.

"I'm sorry."

"… Yeah. I know."

Pythagoras leant back in his chair and put his hands together in his lap. Now that they'd gotten over this part, it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened. He wanted to drag the safe part of their conversation on - demand to know exactly what Jason had experienced during the past couple of nights and at what speed the after-effects had been weakening… but knew that no matter what he did, in the end, there was no avoiding _that_ topic.

So he took a deep breath, braced himself and bore his gaze into the table while saying, "I realise what happened earlier was my fault."

Stunned silence followed his quiet admission, but he didn't dare to look up and check on Jason's expression.

"I… Sorry, what?"

"You told me enough. I could put things together. I know the reason you've lost sense of yourself was because your body reacted to my… weakness. I apologise for that. But you have to know that I had no control over it."

Jason didn't say anything and the silence dragged on. Pythagoras studied his clenched fingers as if they were the most fascinating thing they had ever seen, but inside, he felt sick. His lungs felt tight and every short intake of breath burnt his windpipe.

Why wasn't Jason saying anything? Was he angry? Was he disgusted? Was he embarrassed? Pythagoras was desperate to know but too afraid to look.

Maybe Jason wanted to act like nothing happened. Maybe Pythagoras shouldn't have brought it up. But there was no way he could have gone on pretending it never happened - pretending that everything was fine and he wasn't head over heels in love with his friend.

If he was going down, he would do so with the truth on his lips.

"I assume you have come to understand that what I feel for you goes beyond friendship."

He could have said it was purely a physical reaction evoked by being pressed so close to Jason. His preference would still have come to light but not his emotions - those, he could have explained away. Jason wouldn't have known the difference.

But Pythagoras was not that kind of person. He didn't wish to taint their friendship by basing it on a lie - so he didn't.

The silence was maddening. In that moment, he would have given half his arm for the ability to hear how Jason's heartbeat and breathing pattern changed, if they did at all. _What am I to do now, Athena?,_ he asked wordlessly. _Should I explain myself? Apologise? Assure him that I expect absolutely nothing? Beg him to find it in himself to forget and forgive so that our friendship would not end today?_ The idea of that happening terrified him. He didn't want to lose Jason.

"I am sorry," he whispered on a breath.

"Pythagoras, you…" Jason's voice croaked and Pythagoras instinctively braced himself for whatever was coming. "Pythagoras, you _don't_ have to apologise. Not for _that_. Not for _anything_." A few moments of silence, then, "I owe you a confession. I… have known about your feelings for me for some time."

Pythagoras' head snapped up. "What?"

His heart throbbed as their eyes met. Jason's face was impossible to read but his eyes were just as wide and fearful as Pythagoras' own. His body language spoke of embarrassment.

"I've known it since we came back from Helios. I've known that you l-" He cut off and flushed. "That you feel that way towards me. It's alright."

"But… H-how?"

"You didn't say or do anything, if that's what you're worried about. It was nothing, really. Just the way you… Look, I can't explain it. One second, it just all clicked together - everything that I've dismissed as insignificant up until that moment - and I just knew it."

Pythagoras was stunned.

Oh gods. Jason knew. Jason knew he loved him. This whole time… _he knew._

_But why didn't he say anything?!_

All these weeks. His strange behaviour. The way he didn't seem know how to act around Pythagoras. It was all because of _this._ And he had had absolutely no idea!

What was it that Jason said earlier this morning? (Or was it yesterday already? Probably.) That it was something _in Jason_ \- something that he couldn't share yet because he had to sort it out in himself?

Merciful gods and goddesses!

"You… you said it wasn't me," Pythagoras stuttered, voice small. "Earlier - you said it wasn't _me_ but it was!"

Jason knew immediately what he was talking about.

"No, I didn't act that way because of you. It was _about_ you, fine, but not _because_ of you. I had nothing against you - and I still don't. Please, Pythagoras, don't make this into something it's not. I'm not…. Look, I'm not angry, I'm not repulsed, I'm not… well, okay, maybe I'm a bit freaked out. But the rest of your worries? Forget them."

"But… I don't understand. I thought you would be-"

"Yeah, well, I thought a lot of things, too. But in the end, you can never know until you're right in the middle of the situation. Well, I am." Jason's gaze was firm and it penetrated Pythagoras to the depths of his soul. "The reason I put some space between us was because I needed that to be able to think. I was confused. Hell, I'm still confused about some parts. But I know that I am not, and have never been, angry or disgusted with you. If anything… I'm _glad_ you feel this way towards me. Honestly. It makes me ridiculously happy. I'm just… I'm just not sure I can…" He trailed off, but Pythagoras knew exactly what he was going to say.

Then something hit him.

"Wait a second. Are you…" That surely couldn't be right, could it? He misunderstood something. "Are you saying you have actually _considered_ it?"

Jason held his gaze. "Yes."

Pythagoras was rendered speechless. _Again._

 _Don't get your hopes up_ , he told himself at once, trying to will out of existence the tiny spark of hope that flared up in his heart. _He didn't outright say no but that doesn't mean anything. He himself told you that-_

"It has never been your thing. You have never been one for this kind of love."

After a few seconds, the flicker of his eyes told Pythagoras that Jason recognised his own words from the bathhouse. He looked down at his lap, shook his head unhappily. His face closed off again and Pythagoras wanted to pull the words back into his mouth.

"You don't need to tell me that. Believe me, I'm aware."

"You have to know that I don't expect anything from you. I never did. It… happened but I knew it right from the start that it was hopeless. What…What I'm saying is that you don't have to beat yourself up over this. You don't have to patronise me to spare my feelings. I'm fully aware you don't feel that wa-"

"Damn it, Pythagotas, shut up!" Pythagoras flinched from the sharp snap and Jason recoiled immediately. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to shout. Just… Pythagoras, you _can't_ tell me this. You don't get to tell me what I can do, what can I feel. It's on me, I told you - solely, exclusively on _me._ And right now what I'm telling you that I'm considering. That's all."

There was no way of killing the sparks of hope anymore. They sprang to life - tiny, but bright and strong - and fluttered like crazy butterflies in his chest no matter how hard Pythagoras tried to keep them under control with the voice of reason.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… Look, Jason, I have a hard time wrapping my head around this. I don't know what the proper way to react is in this kind of situation." He slowly leant back in his chair, worrying his lower lip absently with his teeth. "I was not expecting this."

"Yeah, well. Me neither." Jason huffed a small, breathless laugh and Pythagoras was immensely relieved to see that a small curl of a smile pulled up his friend's mouth. "I wanted to come to you after I had things sorted out. After I knew where I wanted to go with this. It shouldn't have been now; I wasn't ready. But… that's life for you, I guess."

But the mathematician shook his head. "Can you ever feel ready?"

Silence fell between them. Pythagoras tried going through everything he'd come to learn but it was like a thick fog had descended on his mind; he could barely string a coherent thought together. He found himself wondering if he was actually awake and not dreaming in some crazy fantasy-land. He pinched his hand and welcomed the slight sting with pleasure.

He had to be logical about this. While Jason might have been willing to give Pythagoras' feelings consideration, there was no going around the fact that his judgement was clouded by whatever remains Hekate's curse had left. His troubled behaviour over the course of the past few days - and especially what happened earlier tonight - proved without doubt that his feelings on the matter had been corrupted by Pythagoras. He didn't doubt Jason's sincerity but if he experienced any kind of attraction toward Pythagoras lately, it was because of Pythagoras' own feelings toward Jason.

What if Jason decided to give it a go and then changed his mind after the curse lifted completely? What if the only reason behind his 'considering' was that he couldn't differentiate between his own emotions and those of Pythagoras'?

He was scared that Jason would eventually come to resent him. He was _terrified._

Pythagoras hated himself for saying, "The curse is affecting you. We can't talk about this until it's gone for good - without any 'lingering side-effects'."

"It wasn't affecting me up until a few days back," Jason stated sharply.

"Had you ever desired me physically before that date?"

Jason held back his reply but his expression told everything Pythagoras needed to know. He tried convincing himself he didn't expect any other reply and it didn't hurt at all.

"As I was saying. We need to wait." Surprisingly, Jason looked nearly affronted at that. After thinking about what he'd said, Pythagoras had a suspicion about where his friend's reaction must have been coming from, and his voice turned gentler. "Jason I'm not questioning your sincerity. I know you care for me. I know. And I appreciate that you care for me enough to not walk out of our lives because of my feelings. But I can't have this talk with you until I am fully convinced that you are not affected by anyone or anything. I _need_ to have that protection."

"Yeah." Jason dropped his eyes. "It's not like I'm ready to give you an answer or anything. So. What… What do we do now?"

Pythagoras shrugged. "Go on, I guess? There isn't exactly much we can do at this point."

"Okay. Can do that." Jason shot an awkward look at Pythagoras before getting up from the chair. After a short moment of hesitation, he crossed to the mathematician's side and leant down to press his lips to Pythagoras' temple for a brief second.

Pythagoras' heart picked up a quicker beat and he blinked up at Jason in confusion. "What was that for?"

But Jason just kept on staring at him. His eyes, though not as wide-blown as before, were dilated and Pythagoras blushed when the man took a deep breath. He had no idea what Jason could scent in the air but he didn't wish to delve on it too deeply. It probably wasn't any good.

In the end, Jason just straightened up and shrugged.

"For being you," he said with a small smile. "Good night, Pythagoras."

Even after Jason was gone, Pythagoras sat in a daze at the table for several minutes. When he finally dragged himself to bed, he expected to lie wide awake for several hours, wondering if this had really just happened - if Jason had really told him that he was aware of Pythagoras' feelings and _contemplating_ them… not grossed out, not going away, and absolutely not severing their friendship… but as soon as he hit the bed, he was fast asleep.

*

Pythagoras had expected to wake up without clear memories of last night but he was mistaken. His eyes hadn't even opened yet, but as soon as the sleep fog evaporated, he _knew._ He clearly remembered every second of their exchange, every word had burnt into his memory.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, not caring how the morning light hurt enough to make his eyes tear up.

 _Jason knows I'm in love with him. He knows - and has apparently known for some time - and still didn't leave us. He even said that he was thinking it through. That means that there is hope, doesn't it? Tiny and fragile and near-impossible, but there_ is.

It was already more than Pythagoras had ever dared to hope. A terrible weight had lifted off his shoulders, and with the departing of the worst of his daunting demons he floated in a sea of relief and happiness.

He didn't ruin everything. No matter how they would proceed from here, Jason was not walking away.

Pythagoras sat up and that's when he realised he was half-hard in his breeches. Hazy memories of their tumble under the bushes came back to tug at his insides, but he didn't feel any actual desire to act on them. Whatever lust-filled dreams had been teasing him in his sleep, he could easily brush them aside now that he was awake.

He got up, changed clothes and left his room to take the dirty ones to the laundry basket. Hercules was already up and sipping from a cup at the dining table, but Jason was nowhere to be seen.

"He went out to jog," the man said at once, as if reading Pythagoras' mind. "Crazy lad, if you ask me. I mean - _jogging?_ Surely we had enough of running around last night? But he said he needed the crisp morning air to clear his mind." He narrowed his eyes at Pythagoras. "You've any idea why?"

Pythagoras hesitated for a second but then sighed at sat down in front of his old friend. Hercules was family. He didn't deserve being kept in the dark.

"Last night, we had a… discussion. Many things came to light." He looked up and started with the more pressing matter. "For one, Hekate's curse is still not gone."

It was almost comical how Hercules' jaw dropped open. " _What?_ I thought your brew was supposed to take care of that!"

"It did. Partially. He's not turning into a rabid dog anymore but he still has the senses of one when night falls. He thinks it's some kind of post-effect that simply takes a longer time to disappear." Pythagoras made a vague gesture with his hand. "He claims it's getting weaker every night and we shouldn't worry."

"And you believe him?"

He didn't need to think long about that. "Yes."

"Alright. Great." Hercules reached for his cup but then decided against it and just crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You know, that actually explains a lot. I was wondering what made him so jumpy lately. And all that flipping and leaping shit he pulled last night when climbing the wall! He'd always been impressive, you have to give him that, but darn boy. I wondered."

"Yes." Now came the tricky part, during which Pythagoras preferred studying his fingers. "As we lay low in hiding, we got into a situation where due to his enhanced sense of smell it was impossible for him not to realise the full extent of my feelings for him."

Which was an impressively detached way of saying that lying so close to Jason turned Pythagoras on so much his friend could smell it on him. He had to fight a blush just from remembering, but steeled himself to stay as impassive as possible.

Daring a glance up, he saw that the only reaction the news got from Hercules was a sharp raise of eyebrows. It made it easier for him to rush out the next part. "I had no choice but to explain and apologise, and that's when the next shock came: he confessed to already knowing about it for some time. Since we came back from Helios, actually."

When Hercules' expression closed off and he suddenly dropped his eyes, Pythagoras' face fell. A terrible suspicion formed in his mind and he couldn't help but lean forward and point his narrowing gaze at his friend, staring daggers at him. "Hercules. Please, tell me it wasn't you. Tell me you _didn't_ tell him!"

"I didn't! I swear on my life!" Hercules met his eyes without flinching, sharp and determined. "I might have… confirmed it. But the lad had already worked it out himself by then."

Somewhat grudgingly, Pythagoras relaxed. "You should have told me."

"Nah. I don't think so. Jason needed time to take it in. It'd have done neither of you any good." Hercules reached for the cup again but then frowned, lowering his hand. In the end he just scrubbed his stubble-covered jaws and leant back in his chair, studying Pythagoras in a way that made the young man very uncomfortable. "So? What's the deal with you right now?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

"You didn't…?"

"Didn't what?" Hercules raised one eyebrow again and Pythagoras flushed slightly. "No! No, of course not. Even if he's… It's all because of the curse. He's stimulated by _my_ emotions, not his own. And besides, he has no experience with men at all. I doubt he'd want anything like that if the curse wasn't messing with his head."

"Well, you're right about that. He's got absolutely zero history with men and never pegged himself for having the slightest interest in that kind of relations. It's scaring the living daylight out of him."

Pythagoras blinked in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"We talked." Hercules apparently didn't want to elaborate, and after two solid minutes of Pythagoras boring his eyes into him, he shrugged. "Look, kiddo, I'm not telling you anything. Let's just say that he had no one to talk to and for whatever stupid reason, he came to the conclusion that I'm someone worthy of confiding in. He talked, I listened. And sometimes gave a few pieces of shitty advice." He rubbed his chin and flashed a small smile at Pythagoras. "It was actually quite nostalgic. Gotta say, I did not miss the feeling."

Pythagoras returned the smile. He knew Hercules was referring to all those times when his lost and shaken sixteen-year old self sat with the man late into the night and poured his heart out until he felt raw and bleeding. Hercules never gave advice (he couldn't; not when Pythagoras had refused to let him on everything) but he listened and helped. He put Pythagoras together from his crumbs so he could start a new life in Atlantis.

Pythagoras actually loved the idea that Hercules did something similar for Jason.

"Thank you."

Hercules waved it away. "None of that. I'm only doing what I'm doing to prevent you guys from driving me to an early grave. Now. What do we do with the curse?"

"We can only wait, I guess. Jason seemed rather sure of himself that it will be completely gone in a few days."

"All right. I won't get us any more night jobs until then. The gods know, we have enough money to last for a while, anyway." He flashed a pleased grin at Pythagoras. "I'm meeting up with Nileas at noon at the marketplace. We are having roasted beef tonight, my friend!"

"Jason will be beside himself." Pythagoras allowed himself a grin, too. "He says he has a craving for it."

"And he's not alone with that!"

Hercules got up from the chair than and patted Pythagoras' shoulder before disappearing into his room. The mathematician also stood but when his gaze fell onto the cup his friend had left behind… he frowned.

It was red wine.

It didn't escape Pythagoras' notice how Hercules had refrained himself from drinking in front of his friend's presence. He was much more considerate of Pythagoras' wariness of alcohol since the truth about the nature of his abuse had come to light - even though he temporarily regressed after what happened to Medusa. But it was something Pythagoras could understand. He was greatly saddened by what happened to their friend; he couldn't begin to imagine how Hercules must have felt.

Shame crept into his heart as he raised the cup and gazed absently into its content. He had been so engrossed in the fight with his own doubts, fears and demons that he completely forgot about what Hercules was going through. Apparently, Jason, too, had been confiding in their old friend - but what about Hercules? Who did _he_ have to talk to?

Pythagoras was ashamed to realise that while he and Jason took Hercules' presence and support for granted, they hadn't offered the same to the man who had his heart broken into pieces. He was there for them. They weren't there for him.

"What's with the long face?"

Startled, Pythagoras snapped his head up. Hercules was standing at the entrance of his room and watching him with questions in his eyes. Pythagoras returned his gaze before wetting his lips and putting the cup down.

"Amidst all that happened to me," he started quietly, "I seem to have forgotten about what happened to _you_. I am deeply ashamed. But… I'm here if you want someone to listen."

Hercules' brows shot up high and he pointed a disbelieving look at the blond man.

"Really? For real? You want me to talk about my _feelings_?"

"Yes. If you want to, that is."

Hercules shook his head and gurgled a deep laugh. "If it's the wine that got you thinking, don't fret. I'm not drowning my pain in booze. At least, not since you dragged me up from the tavern a few days back."

"That's not what I'm worried about, although… I would be lying if I said that hearing this doesn't make me happy." He settled back onto the chair and looked up at his friend with an expression that told him clearly that Pythagoras expected him to do the same. After a few moments of hesitation, Hercules grudgingly obeyed. Pythagoras studied him with care, noting all the new wrinkles that had appeared on his forehead and around his eyes, the deep hurt that had edged itself into his face. "How are you holding up?"

Hercules took so long to answer that Pythagoras had almost given up on it. But after a while, he muttered darkly, "What do you think?"

Hercules pulled the cup in front of himself and wrapped his hands around it, but didn't raise the drink to his lips. Instead, he just stared down at it as if he could see something beyond the depths of the dark liquid. Maybe he did.

"I lost her. I _failed_ her - and there is not a day that goes by without me thinking about her. She was everything to me, Pythagoras. _Everything."_ He glanced up at the mathematician, but whatever he'd seen on Pythagoras' face made him look down again. "Do you know that in all these years, she was the first woman to see the real me and not be repelled by it? You know me, lad. I always play it up. But she… she was different. She _saw_ me."

Pythagoras' heart was breaking just from looking at his friend. How could he have missed all this pain Hercules was hiding in away? How could Jason?

With his head bowed down, eyes dark in the shadows of a pained furrow, mouth pressed thin and curling downwards, Hercules looked like a wounded animal. It was the first time he appeared like this in front of Pythagoras and he wondered why he'd failed to see the real Hercules. Why he couldn't see him like Medusa could.

"She saw me… and now she is damned with a curse that will never allow her to lay her beautiful eyes on me or anyone again. She saw beyond the faults of a person like me, but unless I find a cure, she will never look upon another being for the rest of her life." When he raised his head, his eyes were filled to the brim with misery. "Now tell me, Pythagoras. How am I supposed to live on, knowing that _I_ was the one who pushed her into this terrible fate?"

"You didn't. It wasn't your fault." Pythagoras knew he would never be able to make Hercules believe that. But he had to say it out loud. "It was an accident. A terrible, dreadful accident, but you had no hand in it."

"Well. I'm not so sure." Hercules' hand tightened around the cup of wine but he didn't raise it up. "I should have known something was not right the moment I found such happiness with her in my arms. It should have raised my suspicion. We simply _weren't meant to be._ I mean, honestly. Look at me. Come on, look at me." Pythagoras reluctantly raked his gaze over Hercules as the man gestured bitterly at himself. "Why in the name of the gods would such a lovely woman as Medusa ever look twice at a useless scumbag like me?"

Pythagoras' chest throbbed in pain. He wanted to object to the self-degrading comments but Hercules didn't let him. The next moment, he crumbled on himself and when spoke, his voice was small and quiet - a tender whisper the like of which Pythagoras had never heard coming from his old friend.

"The worst thing is, I don't care how she looks. I don't care if she has snakes or worms or bloody _snails_ for hair. I just want her to be by my side. I just want her to smile again."

Pythagoras was at loss about what to say, how to comfort Hercules. The man was broken and there was nothing Pythagoras could have said that would have made any difference to their situation. For the first time, he realised that Hercules was deadly serious when he said that he would gladly give his life if that would make Medusa turn back to normal. He would be happy to sacrifice himself for her safety, for her happiness.

Their love was a tragedy and Pythagoras felt terrible for making such a huge deal of his own insecurities. Compared to what Hercules was going through, his own situation with Jason barely compared at all. Yet Hercules was helping them both struggle through their problems.

There were days when Pythagoras was driven near mad by frustration over Hercules' laziness, greediness and irresponsibility - but at times like this, he realised just how great of a man, and how irreplaceable of a friend he was.

Before Pythagoras could say anything, Hercules sniffed once and gave a surly grunt. "You know, I don't feel any better. In fact, I'm quite sure I've never felt worse. So tell me, am I doing this spill-your-heart-out thing wrong or what? This gets you guys going like this?"

Pythagoras was so surprised by Hercules' abrupt switch to his usual mood that he couldn't help the breathless little laugh from escaping his mouth.

"You're doing fine, friend."

"Of course I am."

Hercules jumped up from the chair and strolled to the main door. The sun was high up the sky and Pythagoras remembered that Hercules had agreed to meet Nileas around noon. Before he left, however, Hercules turned back once and pointed a finger sharply at Pythagoras.

"Whatever happens to me and her? You guys sort your thing out. I'm sick of watching you nitwits sigh and pine all over the place like lovelorn lasses."

He shut the door behind himself before Pythagoras could come up with a reaction, but an ear-spitting smile soon found its way onto his face. His heart swelled - and this time, it was not from pain.

They would be fine. No matter how many hardships they had to face; as long as the three of them were together, they would be fine.

 

__

 

After what happened the day before, Jason dreaded the night.

Even with the knowledge that it had all got settled and he didn't manage to ruin everything for them, he wanted to dig a hole into the ground and hide in it until the sun came up. He had felt so good after dinner (meat, ah, they had red meat. Lovely delicious beef!) Jason thought his mood would last… but no. When the sun set and the now familiar feeling of his senses flaring up came, Jason stopped chuckling at whatever Hercules was saying and promptly excused himself, retiring for the night.

He dozed off a couple of times, but kept waking up. His head was loud and buzzing with his stream of thoughts, preventing Jason from getting any real sleep.

It didn't matter that the post-curse effects really had been getting weaker. It didn't matter that he had more control over himself than he had done the previous night. Jason didn't trust himself to be around his friends until this was over.

He especially didn't trust himself to be around Pythagoras.

Heat still turned his face deep red whenever he recalled how he'd lost himself completely the previous night. One moment everything was good and they were getting away… and in the next, things just spiralled out of control. As soon as he had realised what the hot and heavy scent that clung to Pythagoras' body meant and his nose filled with the musk of arousal, Jason's mind short-circuited and the world went dark.

He only had hazy, lust-filled recollections about what happened next, but he was fairly sure it involved dry-humping Pythagoras - and uh, that was not something he wanted to focus on.

Not because it wasn't nice. Because it was. Shockingly nice, actually. But that was kind of exactly the problem.

Because now Pythagoras knew Jason knew, and he probably expected some kind of answer from him. Not right away, not until the curse was really gone, but soon - and Jason had troubles coming into terms with the fact that his future answer seemed to be leaning in one particular direction more and more. On one hand, this was a good development. On the other hand, it just made another dozen or so questions flood his mind. Because how would thateven work? Would he able to do it? Would he want it? Why? How? _Why?_

When they talked things out in the morning, Pythagoras was right about many things. That included his concern that the only reason Jason was having these thoughts now was because he was affected by the curse and Pythagoras' own feelings.

Jason couldn't deny the fact that before the curse came - even when he already knew how his friend felt for him - he had never desired Pythagoras physically. Hell, two days ago he had nearly had a goddamn breakdown just because he started to wonder about how it would feel to kiss Pythagoras.

But now? Now he couldn't stop his treacherous thoughts from straying to places where they really didn't belong - like that part of his mind where, so far, these huge boxes labelled as PYTHAGORAS and SEX had been sitting peacefully on totally separate shelves until the stupid curse came and knocked them over, only to have their contents spill out and mix irreversibly on the floor.

Jason had started to actually _want_ Pythagoras.

It would have been startling even without having to worry about the curse. Never mind the, er, more explicit bits. Jason's head near exploded whenever he thought too deeply about those. But he grew more and more confidant that kissing and embracing the man would be very much to his liking.

All day long, he kept finding himself following Pythagoras with his eyes and wondering what kissing him would be like. Not just his mouth, either, though Jason very much wanted to kiss him there. But press his lips to his shoulder, trail kisses over his neck, lick that fascinating collarbone of his… And how Pythagoras would react? How would he kiss? Would he be slow and gentle and languid or mind-blowing like a whirlwind? What would his taste be like? What sounds would he make? How would his short hair feel against Jason's hand as he-

Jason groaned and turned onto his side, clenching hard at the blankets and ignoring the persistent throbbing between his legs. This had to be the most serious case of blue balls he'd ever experienced since his teenage years, but he refused to give in to his cock.

If only this was something that happened only at nights. He could have blamed his reactions on the curse. But no - these kinds of thoughts had been tempting him all day long.

Jason wondered if he should just give in. Find Pythagoras as soon as the past-effects faded into nothing and tell him that he wanted to give this relationship a try.

But what if he did and it didn't work out? The sight of another hard dick could turn him off, and that was something that would no doubt hurt Pythagoras deep. And even if that part would be okay…anal sex? Really? Thanks to an early misfortunate encounter with gay fetish videos, Jason had really skewed notions about gay sex (involving sweaty, hairy muscle heads fucking each other raw and gaping) and even though he _knew_ that it didn't necessarily apply to their situation, the traumatising images still sat with him.

What if he slept with Pythagoras and it ruined everything?

And what if it didn't?

Jason would willingly enter a homosexual relationship. Ariadne aside (and holy Christ, the princess was a whole other pile of things to sort through; he cringed just from thinking about her right now), Jason had no idea about how people perceived homosexual relationships around here. He knew it occurred rather often but if he came to understand it right, it was only appropriate when applying to young men and their boy protégés.

… But. (And this was a huge, important 'but'. A 'but' of significance.) None of these would change how Jason felt toward Pythagoras.

None of these would change the fact that he loved him.

The confidence in his feelings lifted the turmoil off his heart. His mind cleared and all his worries faded into being merely a light buzz in the background. Jason turned to his back and just lied there, gazing up at the ceiling and taking one deep breath after another.

After a while, he realised that he wasn't going to fall asleep again. As always, he wished for a night watch to tell him the exact time… but the wish wasn't as urgent as in the early days. During his time here, Jason had somehow developed the same (surprisingly accurate) inner clock all Atlantians seemed to possess, and after a quick check on the moon through the window, he came to the conclusion that it must have been around four in the morning.

He didn't want to get up so he stayed in bed. After another hour or so later however, he couldn't ignore his bladder anymore as it was eager to let him know that he had some rather urgent business to take care of. Sighing, he kicked the blankets off and scrambled to his feet.

His night vision, though not as great as before, was still quite awesome. Jason had no troubles manoeuvring through the house to the cupboard without making any noise. As he pulled took the chamber pot out of the cupboard and relieved himself, he thought back longingly to the fantastic flush-away toilets of modern times before pushing the thought away. There was no point in going there. He was here in Atlantis… and most surprisingly, that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to _stay._

When he finished, he put the chamber pot back inside and closed the door, then headed for the storage area to scan the shelves for some food. As soon as he was there, he caught a whiff from the direction of the balcony room - a whiff that told him that Pythagoras was there.

Surprised, Jason pulled the curtains away and stepped into the room. He found Pythagoras sitting on the floor of the ulterior balcony with his legs pulled up, gazing up at the dark sky with a faraway look on his face.

When he heard the rustling, Pythagoras blinked as if coming back from a trance and snapped his head towards the doorway. Upon recognising Jason, he tensed for a second before allowing his shoulders to relax.

"You're up early."

"So are you." Jason hesitated only for a second before crossing to Pythagoras. As he walked past the other curtained doorway leading to Hercules' room, he could hear his loud snoring. Still, he spoke quietly as he asked, "Mind if I join you?"

Pythagoras turned away but he sounded sincere as he said, "Of course not."

Jason sat down next to the mathematician; close enough to feel the warmth his body gave off but not to touch. Pulling his legs up to mimic his friend, Jason couldn't help but take a deep breath. Pythagoras' usual, natural scent was hardly anything special and yet when it filled up his lungs, something fluttered in Jason's chest anyway.

It didn't escape Pythagoras' notice. He stopped playing with his fingers and glanced at Jason.

Jason half-expected him to pull away and ask worried questions, but the man made no attempt to move. He only asked, "Is it any weaker tonight?"

"Yeah, much. The first night, I'd have been able to smell you sitting out here from by bed. I'd have been able to hear your heartbeat. Hell, I was aware of people _down the street_." Jason made a face at the memory. "Now I can only do these because we're close, and it's not nearly as overwhelming as it was."

Pythagoras nodded along with him. "That's good. When do you reckon it will pass?"

"Not long now. Maybe two or three days? Four at most."

The mathematician nodded again then leant back against the doorway frame.

They sat in silence for a while, until Jason couldn't hold back his question anymore. "Had trouble sleeping?" When Pythagoras didn't answer immediately, he added, "I know I did."

"I slept fine. But I woke up some time ago and couldn't fall asleep again. Too much to think about, I guess." He seemed to be hesitating, and when he turned to Jason, his eyes were sad. "Did you know that Hercules is still beating up himself daily for what happened to Medusa?"

"What do you mean?"

"He believes it to be his fault; he thinks he _failed_ her… and it's eating him alive. He's hurting so much, Jason. He's been hurting right in front of me, and I didn't notice."

"Christ," Jason mumbled. "I figured he must still feel bad about it but he never seemed… I mean, he's been looking fine recently! He wasn't depressed like when it happened, he was acting just like he used to…"

"It's just a front. He is… he is broken." Pythagoras gulped and pulled himself tighter in a way that made Jason want to curl his arms around him and whisper reassuring things into his hair. "I made him talk to me yesterday and it was... I've never seen him like that. And I'm angry at myself for not seeing earlier. I'm supposed to be his best friend!"

"If Hercules didn't want us to know about it, there was nothing you could do."

"That's not true. If I wasn't so preoccupied with myself, I would have noticed it. I would have been the friend he needed. Instead, I cared for nothing but my own problems."

Shame crept into Jason and tugged at his insides. He remembered all the times Hercules let him talk out his frustration during the weeks following the trip to Helios. He was always grumpy and never offered much of an advice but he still listened. Sometimes he gave Jason drinks; sometimes just patted his shoulder. Once, he threatened to crush Jason's thick head against a wall. But he was there for him.

"I didn't know," he admitted. "I had no idea."

The snoring he could still hear coming from the man's room reassured him that Hercules was still fast asleep. Jason had no doubts that the last thing Hercules would want was for them to talk and worry about him like that - but in the end, that's what friends were for, wasn't it?

"How did you two even become friends?" The question was out of his mouth before he'd realised, but he actually really wanted to know the answer. He'd wondered about it.

Pythagoras smiled a little. "I met him a week after I came to Atlantis. He was gambling - and losing. I didn't want to concern myself with him but his opponent was someone who treated me terrible before and was known to rob people of their possessions on the streets if the mood struck him, so…I helped him."

Surprise made Jason laugh. "You what?"

"I've never felt right for doing that so it was almost one of a time. But… yeah. In all my life, I could use logic to predict what numbers are most likely to be rolled and how much amount of money should be laid down for the best possible outcome. That was, actually, the only thing about my studying Father approved of.

"Wait a second. Are you… are you saying you have used Combinatorics, Statistics and Probability on _gambling_?!" Pythagoras' brows shot together in confusion and Jason immediately realised his mistake. However, he was holding back his laugh so much that he just waved it away. "Never mind. But god, Pythagoras, that's hilarious. I bet Hercules was pretty taken with you."

"That he was. After collecting the money, he spun me around the room and hugged me so tight I feared he would crush all my bones. He also gave me a rather disgusting kiss."

Despite the crude comment, Pythagoras was _smiling_ now and the sight made Jason immensely happy.

"When we talked after that and he found out that I was about to be thrown out of the place I resided in for the lack of money, he offered to let me come and live with him until I sorted my things out. And, in the end, I never left."

"Even though you refused to use your genius for gambling again?" Jason asked, grinning.

"Yes." Pythagoras returned the grin, but then his face got serious again. "You know, I owe my life to him. During that first year, I was rather shaken up. My… memories of Samos had still been fresh, and I was miserable and distrustful. Nobody wanted to hire me and the only job I could get was working in a tavern. Of course, it made me only worse. On the first night, it got so bad I accidentally spilled ale all over a costumer. When it happened again, he and his friends dragged me to an alley and beat me up really bad. The owner didn't let me go back after it happened. Said I was trouble."

Jason clenched his fists, nails digging into his flesh painfully. Pythagoras looked embarrassed and dropped his gaze to the ground, and it was turning more and more difficult for Jason to tell himself why it was a bad idea to hug Pythagoras close and never let go again.

"You know, I wasn't even mad," the blond man whispered after a while. "I told myself I deserved it. For killing Father, for not being a good brother to Arcas, for leaving Mother alone, for… for wanting to be the lover of a man… But even without me saying anything, Hercules was having none of it. When he found out about what happened, he stormed off and didn't return until the wee hours of the morning. He was covered in bruises and had blood on his fists. I remember I was terrified of the sight he made but… he just made me clean up and helped dressing my wounds. He never told me what had he done that night and I never asked. But after, he made sure that I pulled myself together and found my footing - and after a year or so, I did."

Pythagoras raised his head again and glanced up at the dark rosy sky. "I'd have died if not for him."

That's it. That was the end of Jason's self-control.

Pythagoras made a thin sound of surprise when Jason snaked his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close, and actually trembled when Jason pressed a small kiss onto the top of his head. It was eerily reminiscent of all the times they had sat like this during the way back home from Helios, and Jason welcomed it with a passion he hadn't known he possessed. Although he never wanted to see Pythagoras sad and miserable again, he missed having him in his arms, to feel his soft curly locks brushing against his jaw.

Pythagoras held his breath, but his heart started hammering like crazy. Jason thought he would be able to hear it even without his heightened senses. Which, actually, might have been the case; the sun was almost up and the curse was fading away.

"Jason," Pythagoras muttered, panicked. "I'm not sure this is wise."

"Don't worry. It's not because of the curse." Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could still feel Pythagoras' peculiar scent but that was nothing surprising given their proximity. If anything, he wanted to get more and could barely resist the urge to push his nose to that long, delicate neck. "I've never been more grateful to Hercules, you know. I'm so glad you had him. I'm so glad he made you realise that you're not worthless like your arsehole father claimed."

It was true. God, it was. Jason couldn't bear thinking about what could have happened if Hercules had not been there to pick a young and terrified Pythagoras up.

He couldn't bear thinking about the fact that not meeting Pythagoras in Atlantis was ever a possibility.

His hold tightened around the mathematician, who made a thin noise again. "Jason…"

Jason looked down and was instantly met with the wide blue eyes of Pythagoras. As the sun came up to take its place on the sky, it basked everything in warm orange light, Pythagoras included. Light curled around his face, made his eyes glitter like gemstones under those impossible lashes… and the sight took Jason's breath away. Pythagoras, skinny and awkward, was not a man commonly described as beautiful. But Christ, he was gorgeous.

Jason wanted to kiss him.

The sheer force of that want was like a kick to his guts.

Closing his eyes, Jason bowed down and pressed his forehead against Pythagoras'. He felt warm skin under his palm and wondered when his hand moved up to curl around his friend's neck from behind. His thumb stroked the skin under jaws, and Pythagoras gasped and shivered from the touch.

"I want to kiss you," Jason said quietly, voice alien even to his own ears. "Can I?"

Pythagoras froze for a full second before shaking his head. "It's just me messing with your head again. The curse-"

"Is gone for now. And I've been thinking about this for days." He dropped a reassuring kiss onto Pythagoras' forehead, and when the man didn't pull away, he moved lower, dragging his parted lips over temple and cheek. Pythagoras' face was flushed, it radiated pure heat and Jason took a deep breath in an attempt to suck the scent right out of his skin. "Please?"

Pythagoras was fighting with himself; that much was obvious. His hands clenched into fists, his eyes fell shut and he was biting his lip so hard it looked seconds away from breaking skin - and yet he leant into Jason's touch like he was pulled towards it, and made a noise of disappointment when Jason raised his head.

"I want to kiss you," Jason said firmly again, delighted by the sight of Pythagoras' mouth falling open on a gasp. "I really, really want to kiss you."

It was true. He wasn't freaking out at all; his mind was so calm it was almost startling. He had no idea about anything beyond, but this kiss? He was ready - _desperate_ \- for it.

Pythagoras' throat bobbed as he swallowed before looking up and boring his gaze into Jason's. His expression was unsure and frightened ( _For himself_ , Jason realised. _He doesn't want to get hurt_ ) but want and desire circled heavy in his eyes. He studied Jason for long moments, watching him like he was trying to see past the flesh and straight into the soul, and Jason let him.

When Pythagoras finally spoke, his voice cracked on a breath. "Not here."

The fact that Hercules was sleeping ( _oh god, please let him still be sleeping_ ) mere metres away with only a curtain between them had totally escaped Jason's mind.

Pythagoras scrambled to his feet and started for the living room with Jason following in his heels, as if being more than a few inches away from the mathematician would have been fatal for him. As soon as Pythagoras tentatively stopped, Jason stepped into his personal space.

Pythagoras was looking everywhere but him, and Jason was nearly overcome with the urge to back the man against the nearest wall and just crash their lips together. Instead, he waited until Pythagoras found control over those quick, short breaths of his and finally glanced up.

"Yes," Jason said, answering the question in the sky blue gaze without hesitation.

Pythagoras' eyes fluttered close when Jason cupped his head with both hands and stroked the skin just under the ears with his thumbs. Standing like this - with his face flushed, mouth trembling, knuckles white and hands clenched into fists - the blond man seemed fragile and vulnerable. Jason was suddenly hit by the knowledge that he could hurt him beyond repair.

He closed his eyes and descended on Pythagoras' mouth.

His friend might have made a muffled sound of surprise but Jason couldn't possibly hear it over the deafening noise of blood drumming in his ears. Pythagoras' lips were smooth and impossibly soft, his warm breath tickled Jason's mouth as he pressed as close as humanly possible. He pulled back a bit and then kissed him once again, then twice and three times and _more_ , slowly working that delicious mouth open until Pythagoras was gasping raggedly against him. Trembling fingers tangled in his tunic and even through the rough layer of the material Jason could feel short nails scraping against his skin.

Then he pushed his tongue past the slack lips into the maddening wet heat… and his brain stopped working.

Pythagoras made an obscene sound that went straight to Jason's groin, and the next moment he was pushing the mathematician against the wall after all, attacking his mouth with the desperation of a drowning man.

Kissing Pythagoras wasn't any different from kissing a woman, but at the same time, it was DIFFERENT with flaming capitals. Jason wanted to scream, wanted to grasp, wanted to melt into the man who threw his arms around Jason and pulled him flush against himself, one hand digging into his back and the under tangling in his locks, tugging, tugging, _tugging_ until Jason was sure he was losing hair.

Pythagoras' tongue slid against his own and Jason moaned deep from the back of throat, prompting Pythagoras to do the same. Everything was wet, slick heat and muffled groans, tingling skin and pure, otherworldly pleasure. Jason was addicted to the taste, was drunk on it, and wondered why the hell he hadn't been snogging Pythagoras for _weeks._

His skin felt so tight he was sure it would start cracking up any seconds now. When Pythagoras did something _really_ wicked with his tongue, Jason's knees nearly gave in. His lungs burnt like there was not enough oxygen in them, even though he did nothing but suck the hot air directly out of Pythagoras' mouth.

When they parted for with a gasp, Jason got so dizzy he had to brace himself with one hand on the wall. He swallowed back a breathless curse, but when he glanced down at Pythagoras, it escaped his mouth anyway. "Oh fucking hell."

He'd never thought his friend could look like _this,_ and the image burnt itself into his retinas.

Pupils blown impossibly wide and shining with fever, cheeks bright red, wet lips kissed dark and bruised, Pythagoras was lust personified. The sheer desperation and want that oozed from his expression made Jason shake with desire.

Obviously, making out with Jason was something Pythagoras had been dreaming of for a long time, and now that he got it, he wasn't tolerating any distance between them. Jason blinked in surprise when the mathematician grabbed and pulled him down roughly, inducing him in another scorching kiss that made stars flare up and explode behind Jason's eyelids.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he rambled incoherently into Pythagoras' mouth between the clashes of their tongues. " _Pythagoras."_

"Jason," Pythagoras whispered back, needy and breathless. "Jason. _Jason."_

Jason briefly wondered if Pythagoras had more than one pair of arms that he'd kept hidden until now, because his hands suddenly seemed to be _everywhere_. He was tugging at his hair, touching his face, cupping his neck, stroking his hips, scraping the small of his back… When Jason started sucking on his tongue, Pythagoras cursed unintelligently, his hips bucked forward and oh, _oh._

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Pythagoras sputtered. "I just, I can't, I-"

"It's okay," Jason hushed back hotly, though his mind flared and sent panicked waves rolling down his spine. "It's okay."

_Sweet Jesus Christ, he is hard, he is hard, he is So. Fucking. Hard._

Jason pushed back hesitantly. When their crotches met, Pythagoras let out a tight whimper that raised goose-bumps all over Jason's skin. With his boiling blood suddenly rushing south, he thought he might faint.

Pythagoras was rock hard in his breeches, and Jason was somewhat shocked to realise that he was in the exact same state. His balls felt tight as if he was already close, even though they hadn't even done more than kissing. _Bloody hell._

Pythagoras dragged his hips up and down, slow and steady, grinding and pressing and pushing… and Jason had to fight with himself to will his lust-filled brain into functioning. Feeling another guy's hard cock against his own felt nice enough not to be a major turn-off, but at the same time it made him panic violently.

Pythagoras cracked one eye open, and he must have seen something on Jason's face because he froze in his movement.

Immediately, Jason leant forward to press a long kiss onto Pythagoras' mouth. "I'm sorry, it's not… Please, don't get it wrong. This, all of this, is absolutely _fantastic._ I just, it's…"

"Too soon," Pythagoras finished it for him. The sound of his hoarse voice made Jason shiver.

The mathematician pulled back and buried his face in his hands, chest heaving.

"Damn," he cried into his palm. "I shouldn't have lost my head like this. I would have never agreed to the kiss if I'd known it would be so…"

"Mind-blowing?" Jason felt a smile on his lips and it made him relax. He kissed the top of Pythagoras' hand where it covered his mouth. "Hey, don't you go and regret it. Come on, look at me."

Pythagoras let his arms drop but closed his eyes and pushed his head against the wall with a thud. He sucked in his lower lip and Jason found himself unable to tear his eyes away.

"It was reckless and stupid. I should've known better. By the gods, we have _talked_ about this. We agreed to _wait._ "

"You can't lay out the plans for a budding relationship. It's unpredictable. It's whimsical. Sometime things just happen, but that's not a bad thing."

Pythagoras looked sharply at Jason. "Is it what you would call this? A budding relationship?"

Jason's face fell; he hadn't fully realised what he was saying. But after thinking it through briefly, he knew he hadn't said anything that was untrue. "I think so, yeah."

Pythagoras kept on watching him. Jason expected him to ask more questions, object or something… but in the end the man just leant back against the wall and let out a deep sigh. "Now what?"

Jason couldn't _not_ be aware of the blazing heat of want that still throbbed painfully between his thighs, and he wanted nothing more than to reach down and palm himself to get some of the tension out of his system… but obviously, that'd have been a terrible idea to do with Pythagoras still being this close to him, looking so deliciously snogged-out.

 _Huh_. Sparks of warmth and happiness spread from Jason's chest to all his limbs, entire body tingling pleasantly _._ I _did that._ I _snogged the hell out of him._

This made him recall just how utterly fantastic snogging Pythagoras had been, and it killed every chance of getting his brain back to functioning normally again.

After a while, Pythagoras realised that he won't be getting an answer. He took a deep, slow breath, then straightened up and stepped to the side to get out of Jason's personal space. Immediately, Jason missed the heat of his body.

A quick not-so-subtle glance let him know that Pythagoras was still just as hard as he was. However, he did a far better job of ignoring the burning arousal than Jason.

"Hercules might be waking up anytime now. I don't want him to-" Pythagoras chopped the rest and shook his head. "I'm going out for a bit."

Jason wanted to stop him - wanted to tell him that he didn't need to run away that everything was going to turn out just fine… but he knew Pythagoras was right. Hell, _he_ needed space so he could think over all that happened and muse about what it meant for him.

Abruptly, he was filled with the want to visit the Oracle. She probably didn't concern herself with love matters and sexual orientation crises but it was worth a try. Jason couldn't remember a time he needed an advice more than now.

He was also aware that he needed to stop running away from the issue that was most pressing and finally bring himself to face just where he stood with a certain princess.

Still, he wanted to ease at least some of Pythagoras' concerns.

"Don't worry." Jason leant forward to press one last, small kiss to his friend's warm lips. "We'll work it out."

However faintly, Pythagoras smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this was another chapter I really enjoyed writing, mainly because I could finally focus more on Hercules. I'm still not over the Mercules feels and I just really love his friendship with the boys. (Who, btw, FINALLY KISSED after, what, almost 60k words in total?! It was gratifying to write, haha.)
> 
> As always, feedback is loved and greatly appreciated!♥


	4. Trials of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special warning: **this chapter contains material which might be triggery for some people.**
> 
> Warnings and triggers are the following:  
> [\- Attempted assault ]()  
> [\- Homophobia and homophobic name-calling (gay bashing)]()  
> [\- Elements of sexual humiliation and violence in public]()  
> [\- Self-esteem issues and signs of destructive behaviour ]()
> 
> Hovering over the list points gives you more info about the context and what they entail (though obviously with spoilers!), but if you have more questions, please contact me – on tumblr or or on LJ – and I will tell you about it in detail.
> 
> (If you want to skip the most triggery part, jump from Pythagoras leaving his friend’s house to the beginning of Jason’s POV.)
> 
> **Be SAFE when reading!**

There was no power in the world that could have stopped Pythagoras from jerking off the moment he drew the curtains of his room and collapsed on the bed. It creaked under his weight as he pulled his legs up, dragging his breeches lower with clumsy, trembling fingers. As soon as he had a hand around his hard shaft, he bit his lip and turned to bury his head into the pillow. His moan came out muffled.

He'd spent half the morning walking around the marketplace like a loony (dazed and flushed and completely unaware of the world) but it hardly did anything to ease his desire. His erection stopped being an issue in the crisp morning air, but as soon as Pythagoras came home and stepped inside, facing the wall which Jason had kissed him senseless against, arousal sprang back with full force, knocking the breath out of him.

Hercules and Jason had been chatting in Hercules' room when he arrived home, and that was all Pythagoras needed. Usually, he refrained from touching himself like this unless the house was empty or it was late at night, but right then, he was at the end of his limit.

He stroked his cock with rough, short jerks, biting into the pillow to stifle the sounds that wanted to spill from his mouth. He swallowed back curses, confessions and pleas - and even though the words sliced his throat up from the inside, he didn't let them out.

Jason had kissed him. Jason had kissed him, and it was nothing like Pythagoras had ever experienced before. He had no idea that a mere kiss could awake such an overwhelming torrent of pleasure inside him, setting his body on fire. His thoughts had been reduced to nothing but a whirlwind of chaos and he got lost in the storm.

Jason had kissed him. Had kissed him ( _wanted_ to kiss him, gods!) and pulled him close and made him feel wanted and worthy and lov-

Pythagoras whimpered and accidentally bit his tongue. The sharp tang of blood filled his mouth, but he cared not for it.

The most mind-blowing fact was that Jason had done all that _by himself_ , without Hekate's curse affecting him. There was a small, ugly voice in the back of Pythagoras' head telling him that it could have still been the curse - that Jason wasn't thinking straight, he just wanted to cheer Pythagoras up - but Pythagoras shoved the voice aside. The sun had already been up when it happened. Jason had explicitly stated that it was something he wanted to do - very much. And… and he'd got hard, too…

Pythagoras' strokes quickened, his heart swelled to at least twice its size and he could feel the heated blood drumming all along his body. As if there was not enough air in the room; he was short of breath, gasping and panting raggedly into the bedding.

He called himself stupid a hundred ways for letting it happen… but for the love of Aphrodite, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He hadn't experienced this much pleasure in forever, if ever at all.

And it was not just physical pleasure, either. That was just a bonus. The most amazing thing was the all-consuming heat that curled and coiled in his chest smugly, like a purring cat. It made Pythagoras want to leap and whoop and sing. It made him want to cradle the feeling up and put it away in a safe place where he wouldn't ever lose sight of it again. Come hunger, cold, sickness or else - he would survive anything as long as he had it.

Because Jason had not only stayed by him but _considered giving him a chance_. He had kissed him with something Pythagoras didn't dare to name, told him that 'it was fantastic', that he considered what was between them a 'budding relationship' and assured Pythagoras with a gentle smile that 'they would work things out'. It was more than Pythagoras had ever hoped to have.

He could have wept from joy.

Frustrated by how he couldn't move freely, Pythagoras turned onto his back and spread his legs just a little bit wider. He had to concentrate hard on keeping quiet, and even though it was something he had great experience in, this time he was struggling. Just a mere flash of the memory of Jason's warm, insistent lips against his mouth sent Pythagoras' pulse skyrocketing. He recalled how those fingers cupped his face and stroked his cheeks, how that firm chest pressed so tight against his own, how Jason had backed him against the wall and pushed a slick tongue into his mouth with a groan that made Pythagoras' mind blank out from the shock of it…

Pythagoras' back arched as he spilled all over his hand, tasting copper on his tongue. When the spurts stopped, he let go of his wet cock and slumped down into the bed, boneless and utterly spent.

He couldn't move an inch for several long minutes, during which he tried to draw as much air into his lungs as possible, his breathing harsh and deafening in the silence of the room. After a while, he forced himself to turn around so he could grab a linen rag and clean himself up. When he was finished, he lay down once again and just stared at the ceiling.

Himeros had not granted him such an intense relief in years, and Pythagoras couldn't help but wonder if Eros had something to do with it. The god of love had shot him in the heart a long time ago, but so far, Pythagoras' feelings had remained unrequited. If there was even the slightest chance that this might not have been the case anymore…

He knew he shouldn't start blindly hoping, but the truth was, he felt much lighter than before. This is what being tipsy must be like. He still had doubts and fears and all kind of issues he didn't want to deal with, but all in all, he was considerably better than a few days ago.

Jason had not left him, and he was trying to give Pythagoras a chance. He was willing to question his preferences to try returning what Pythagoras was feeling for him. That in itself spoke volumes about Jason's affection for Pythagoras - and even if the strength of their feelings were vastly different, knowing that _something_ was there meant the world to Pythagoras.

For the first time in a while, he closed his eyes and let himself bask in the warm waves of hope.

*

The happy feeling didn't last long.

Midday found Pythagoras walking the streets with a small basket dangling on his arm, half a dozen vials jingling softly at his every step. Turning around a corner, he could already see the house of his friend, Aiolos, so he quickened his pace. He hadn't seen the man in a long time (not since Jason had arrived in Atlantis, at least) so Pythagoras was delighted when Aiolos had turned up on their doorstep earlier that morning - even if it was only so he could ask a favour.

Not that the mathematician minded. He was always happy to help, and Aiolos had been a good friend for him during the time he'd been struggling with work in the tavern. The man had been the only thing that made working there bearable, and Aiolos had kept on visiting Pythagoras long after he'd stopped working there. As the years went on, they ceased keeping in contact but whenever they ran into each other in the marketplace, they still stopped to chat for a while.

This day was the first time in forever that his friend had actively sought out Pythagoras. It had been a good time to do so; the morning had been awkward, not that Jason had ignored Pythagoras. At the same time he couldn't seem to meet his eyes - which was just as well because Pythagoras felt his face warm up whenever he so much as looked at Jason. They had both stared pointedly at the table while addressing each other. Really, it was little wonder that Hercules had been unusually quick to catch up on their issues.

"Something happen last night?" he had asked, gently grabbing Pythagoras' arm the moment Jason had disappeared behind the door to take out the trash.

"No." But Hercules had shot such a disbelieving look at Pythagoras that he'd ended up cringing and amending. "Uh… maybe something this morning."

Hercules' raised eyebrow had clearly shown that he wanted some kind of elaboration; Pythagoras however couldn't bring himself to say any more. In the end, he'd been saved by the tentative knocking on the main door.

"Pythagoras? It's, um, it's Aiolos."

Mouth dropping open is surprise, Pythagoras had pulled himself free of Hercules' grasp and dashed for the door.

Aiolos had not beat around the bush and explained that his daughter was down with an illness and he'd been hoping that Pythagoras could help her. Pythagoras was well-known for his knowledge of herbs and medical tinctures, after all, and people paid him for these qualities more often than for his excess knowledge of mathematics.

Pythagoras hadn't hesitated in saying yes. He would have helped Aiolos either way, but the request had also given him a good excuse to get away from his friends and those awkward conversations while busying himself with brewing a tonic. He'd had a vague suspicion that Hercules had simply moved onto interrogating Jason, but at least Pythagoras was left alone.

Pythagoras barely needed to knock twice on the door and Aiolos was already ushering him in with a look of immense relief on his face.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," he said, gesturing toward a room on the left side of the small house. "Kharis has tried everything she could think of, but the temperature still hasn't broken."

The tiny room was unusually warm and heavy with the smell of sweat. The small girl in the bed was sleeping restlessly, a furrow on her forehead, cheeks fever-red. She couldn't have been more than six. Beside her sat Kharis, Aiolos' wife. Pythagoras had never met her before though he'd heard much of her from Aiolos. She had a kind face, even when it was clouded over with worry.

Kharis stood up the moment she noticed Pythagoras and bowed, long black braid falling over her shoulders. Pythagoras' eyes fell to her middle instantly. She was with a child.

"Thank you so much for coming, Pythagoras! We are grateful for your help. The physician… he turned us away when he learnt that we couldn't pay for his services right now." She coloured slightly in embarrassment. "We are in your debt."

"Not at all. No physician should concern themselves with payment but with the gratitude and regained health of their patients" Pythagoras said easily. He leant down and touched the little girl's forehead. It was hot, but not dangerously so. "Her name is Sarra, right? How long has she been sick?"

"Two days. Her fever's started early last night."

After inspecting Sarra closely, Pythagoras put the basket in his lap and pulled out three vials. Starting with the tonic that would bring down her temperature, he carefully poured the liquid into the girl's mouth. Then, he grabbed a mixture of oil and rubbed it onto her temples and into the skin of her chest. Finally, he made her take a big gulp of the contents of the third vial.

"You have caught it in time," he said to the parents in the meantime. "A few more days and her lungs would have caught the sickness, too. But if you care for her with the tinctures I've made, I believe she'll be fine."

Pythagoras gave Aiolos a handful of vials and a small jar containing more of the ointment, explaining how often they should use the latter and make Sarra drink from the tonics. The tonics would not last for more than two days, but Pythagoras still had plenty of herbs at home so he reassured them that he would make more the next day.

By the time he finished with the explanations, Kharis was on the verge of crying. "Will she truly be fine?"

"We have every reason to believe so, yes," Pythagoras said, looking down at the girl with a soft smile. "She seems like a tough kid. Give her a week and she'll be running around the place like before." He stood up and then turned to Kharis again, dropping his gaze pointedly to her large belly. "When Aiolos visits me to pick up the tonics, I will give him some herbal leaves. Make tea from them and drink a cup once a day for easier delivery."

Aiolos stepped forward and squeezed the blond man's shoulder.

"Words cannot convey how grateful we are, Pythagoras," he said in a serious tone. "Thank you. As soon as I am able to, I will settle my debt to you."

"There is no need." A couple of days before he might have not been able to say it, but with twenty drachmas in their pockets, Pythagoras was not taking any money from them. "Leave an offering on Asclepius' altar, and as far as I am concerned, we are settled."

"You are too kind." Kharis took Pythagoras' hand and kissed it, making him flustered. "At least let us give you a present. It's… it's not much, but I have just baked a pie. It should still be warm. Please accept it."

"I mean it, there is no need to-" But Kharis already hurried away, only to came back a few minutes later with a wrapped bundle which she promptly gave to Pythagoras. It was warm against Pythagoras' hand, and smelled sweet even through the wrapping. "Thank you."

Aiolos smiled warmly at him as he walked Pythagoras to the door. "When Sarra gets better and I don't have to work so much, I would like to spend time with you. It's been too long since we last had enough time to talk without rushing."

"Indeed," Pythagoras said with a nod. "These are busy times for both of us."

"I can tell. You name comes up around the city rather often nowadays. Hercules, you could always hear about him in the taverns - but you? Word never really got around about you until that stranger started hanging out with you."

"Jason? Are you talking about Jason?"

"That one," Aiolos confirmed with a nod. "I remember everyone talking about him when he slayed the Minotaur. He's become a sensation, hasn't he? Imagine my surprise when I first heard your name along with his! Is it true that you were there when he killed the monster?"

"I didn't see it with my own eyes, but I was there in the caves, yes. Jason actually went there in my place. He is… He's become a good friend."

Aiolos smiled again. "Yes, I heard about that, too. He lives with you and Hercules, doesn't he?" At Pythagoras' slightly flustered nod, he scratched his jaw and grinned. "I'm sure you three have been up to much. I would really love to hear about your adventures."

Pythagoras was not used to being the centre of attention. He hadn't even known that townspeople still talked about them! But Aiolos' apparent desire to spend time with Pythagoras just to enjoy his company warmed his heart like a sip from the richest wine. It had been so long since he'd spent any considerable time with someone who wasn't Hercules or Jason, and suddenly he had a craving to say yes.

So he returned Aiolos' smile and grasped his outstretched hand. "We'll definitely make time for that."

"I'm looking forward to it." Aiolos squeezed his hand before letting Pythagoras go. "I will drop by your house the day after tomorrow to pick up the tonics, then. And thank you for everything; I can't say that enough."

"You've already said that enough," Pythagoras teased. "Take care, my friend."

"You, too."

Pythagoras hadn't felt this light in a while. Helping out others had always brought him pleasure but this - this was something else. He was proud of his actions, especially because it had nothing to do with either Hercules or Jason. It was his alone, and he treasured it.

He looked down into the basket hanging on his arm, and could already picture the wide grin Hercules would give him when Pythagoras presented the pie for his friends. They had enough money now that they could easily make their own, but this was a gift, and it would no doubt be sweeter than anything else.

Pythagoras was so preoccupied with his happy thoughts that he didn't notice the person approaching him until he suddenly had an arm wrapped around his hip.

"Hello." Unpleasant breath gushed over his face as Pythagoras jumped in surprise, jerking his head sideways to gape at the man pressed against him. "Don't jump, boy, it's me. Yeah?"

"I don't know you," he said darkly, trying to get away from the man and failing. "Let me go!"

"Why, you wound me, Pythagoras. Don't you remember? It's only been a year." He suddenly leant forward and fit his nose to Pythagoras' neck, dragging a stubble-heavy cheek over the sensitive skin. His voice dropped low and filthy. "You spread your thighs for me and moaned as I fucked you raw. You were so sweet, Pythagoras. Good as any whore. I praised you."

All the blood drained from Pythagoras' face.

Something churned in his stomach, and he felt sick. Mouth falling open, he turned to look at the smirking man… and in that moment, he recognised him. A year ago this man had been well-clad, charming and clean-shaven. He hadn't reeked of alcohol and certainly hadn't looked like a dirty homeless person. They'd met in the library and the man had showed an immense knowledge of history, so they'd talked for hours. When he had subtly hinted at wanting to spend a few hours alone with Pythagoras, the mathematician hadn't said no.

The man grinned at him.

"Ah, yes. I don't suppose you remember my name, do you? But it doesn't matter. It's good enough if you remember my cock. Filled you up good and nice, yeah?" He leant forward again, voice slurring as he touched his mouth to Pythagoras' neck. "Say, why don't you come home with me again? The wench is gone and I find myself rather _lonely."_

Pythagoras was so numb with shock that he could barely force his mouth to work.

"S-stay away from me," he managed, but his voice sounded ridiculously weak even to his own ears. "I'm not… in-interested."

He wanted to scream when the man's hold on his hip only turned stronger. "Don't say that, darling. I'm not buying it."

Bile flooded his mouth. _Oh merciful gods, let this be a nightmare. Let this be a hallucination._ Pythagoras pressed his eyes closed but could still feel the disgusting closeness of the man. He wanted to get away from him but couldn't move, didn't dare to bring attention to themselves. The streets were busy with people - what if they all saw them? What if they could hear them? Maybe they've already heard what he'd said… and they'd already known how pathetic and shameful Pythagoras was…

Heart drumming crazily in his chest, breath catching in his throat, Pythagoras knew that panic took over his body. It was stupid; he should've shoved the man away and make a run if necessary. But he was _paralysed_. Just like the old times - his father beating up his mother and Pythagoras just standing there, unable to do a damn thing to stop it from happening…

His chest heaved and his throat felt like splitting open as he swallowed around the hard lump in it.

_You can't have a panic attack, you CAN'T HAVE A PANIC ATTACK. Pull yourself together, Pythagoras, you can panic later. Come on! COME ON!_

The sheer force of that inner voice made his head spin, but it wasn't until he recognised it as _Jason's voice_ that Pythagoras managed to overcome his shock and shove the man aside. "Leave me alone!"

The grin fell from the man's face, and now he just looked affronted. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Instead of replying, Pythagoras just turned on his heels and started for the market as quickly as he could. Maybe the man would get lost if there were even more people around them… but he barely took three steps when a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Don't you act all high and mighty on me, you cunt!" the man growled loudly. His face was red and promised murder. "You all look down on me now, eh? I was good enough when I had money, eh? Well, I'm still worth way more than a fucking _degenerate_ like you! You think anyone else would care for you cock-begging whore? You're nothing! You should be damn _grateful_ I'm taking pity on you! You're spreading your legs for anyone who's got a prick to fuck you with after all, don't you, Pythagoras?"

no no no no no no no no no no no no no-

The words plunged into Pythagoras like a dagger and ripped his insides open, leaving him bleeding out in his own body.

He's never hurt this much. All the punches and kicks of his father couldn't come close to _this_ pain. He was vaguely aware of people stopping in their tracks to gape at them, and it made him all the more sick in the stomach. And the man just grinned, all dirty teeth, triumphant.

"Or you're getting it from that pretty new friend of yours? I've seen him around. Gotta give it to you, he looks much better than the fat drunkard you've been hooking up with. I wonder if they can stretch you enough to fit both of their cocks in your arse. I'd bet they can. I'd bet you love i-"

Pythagoras didn't think as he grabbed the basket in his fist and threw it into the man's face with all the strength he could muster. Even if it didn't much damage, it took the man by surprise and allowed Pythagoras to pick up a fist-sized stone from the ground before launching toward the filthy-mouthed bastard.

He could only hit the man once before his wrist got grabbed with so much force that his bones gave out a naughty crunch. The stone fell from his palm, and then there was a loud smash… and Pythagoras saw stars.

Next he knew, he lay on the ground with his back to a wall, the back of his head and the right side of his face aching terribly. He raised his arm to his cheek and realised that his wrist was aching, too. Something trickled down onto his mouth and when he let his tongue peek out, he tasted blood. _Damnation._

The man towered above him, grabbed the front of his tunic and jerked him up from the ground.

"Don't think for a _second_ that you're better than me," he spit. The stench of his foul breath made Pythagoras dry-heave. "You belong in a brothel - except you're no boy and certainly no woman. Just a pathetic excuse of a-"

"Enough now! Let him go!"

Pythagoras was promptly dropped to the ground. Straining his neck, he looked around and was mortified to notice the huge crowd of people that had gathered around them. Some of them were watching his attacker who now took a few steps back… but most of them were just eyeing Pythagoras with a wide range of emotions: pity, contempt, indignation… Some looked outright disgusted, while a few others just seemed worried.

Pythagoras closed his eyes. He couldn't bear the weight of their stares.

"You know nothi-" The man started in rage, but the other voice cut him off.

"And I don't need to. You are harassing someone and disrupting the peace of this place. The guards are on their way." His voice suddenly came from much closer. "If I were you, I'd get lost."

Pythagoras heard a muffle curse and then the noise of retreating steps. There was silence after that, until he felt a touch on his shoulder. It made him flinch.

"It's alright. Can you stand up?" It was the same voice who told his attacker to get lost.

Pythagoras opened his eyes and was met with an older face. The man had short brown hair and several deep lines crossing his face, and he didn't smile as he helped Pythagoras up on his feet.

"What are you all staring at?" he barked, turning back to the crowd. "Got nothing better to do? Get back to your business!"

Pythagoras fixed his gaze on the ground, not daring to look up, but he couldn't close his ears against the waves of whisperings that erupted a second later. His eyes were stinging and he felt like throwing up.

Even so, he managed to force out: "Thank you."

The man turned to look at him but Pythagoras couldn't bring himself to make eye-contact. After the man had spoken, Pythagoras was glad he didn't do so.

"Nobody deserves to be stalked and get beaten up, especially by a drunk bastard who's a disgrace to the entire city. But kid, if you have really shared his bed before…" He trailed off, shaking his head with a sigh. In the end, he only said, "In your place, I'd make myself scarce for a while."

He patted Pythagoras' shoulder and left without another word.

Pythagoras couldn't move. He hurt all over, and the worst of the ache came from the inside: shame crept up his limbs, clutched and tugged and his heart with sharp spikes, pulling it down into the pit of his stomach and leaving an empty void in his chest.

They hadn't said anything he hadn't known already. At one point or another, those thoughts had crossed his mind… even though he'd tried to crawl them out of his head every time, scraping with mental fingers until he felt like bleeding.

And yet…

As he turned around, he spotted his discarded basket on the ground. It was intact, but the pie was now nothing more but a disgusting mess in the dirt.

The memory of being happy for the gift - of enjoying his friend's company, the family's gratitude - seemed so far away like it'd happened in another lifetime. Pythagoras couldn't feel an ounce of warmth in his body.

He felt tainted… and _stupid_ for allowing himself to believe even for a second that he and Jason could work. He should have known all along that _this_ \- this is what he would be dragging Jason down to. He'd lost sight of this fact.

It was not going to happen again. Not anymore.

 

__

 

"Hey. You've been gone for lo-" As soon as he raised his eyes, Jason's voice died off. For a second, he couldn't do anything but stare at his friend in dread… and then he sprang up from the chair. "Jesus Christ, Pythagoras! What happened to you?"

Jason sprinted to the mathematician and raised his arm to help, but Pythagoras batted his hand away. He walked to the table without saying a word, dropped onto the chair and just stared at the ground with a face that gave nothing away.

"Pythagoras?"

Jason went back to sit in front of him. Something pulled at his stomach painfully as he got a closer look at his friend. Pythagoras was pale as a ghost, had dried blood under his nose and on the corner of his mouth, the right side of his cheek was swollen and red, and there was a bruise forming under his right eye. But his expression was the most terrifying: cold and hard, like a robot, mouth set in a thin line, eyes icy and soulless.

Whatever happened to him, it wasn't just a punch in the face.

"Pythagoras, please," Jason repeated, now almost sick with worry. "What happened?"

The mathematician opened his mouth, but for a couple of moments no sound came out. When he did speak, it was with a voice so dead and distant it was _terrifying…_ and his answer made Jason wish he hadn't asked in the first place.

"A past fling of mine deemed it was high time to remind me just how pathetic of a manwhore I am."

Jason flinched, the words snapping against him like a whip. "Pythagoras…"

"He reminded me just how much I loved getting fucked by him," the man continued dryly, ignoring the way Jason cringed at the demeaning, mercilessly spat-out words. "How I, the _degenerate_ that I am, spread my legs and begged for his cock."

"Pythagoras, stop it."

"Because obviously, I should be locked up in a brothel. No one would ever care for someone like me, anyway.

"Stop it!"

"After all, I am nothing but a _cock-begging whor-_ "

"Goddamnit, Pythagoras, SHUT UP!"

Jason slammed his fist into the wall so hard his knuckles gave out a nasty crunch but he barely registered it. His roar finally made Pythagoras shut his mouth and meet Jason's gaze, but to Jason's utter horror, there was not a hint of remorse on his friend's face. On the contrary: his expression was colder than ever before, and his gaze made sickening chills run down Jason's spine.

It was heart-breaking to see.

"Don't say that," Jason begged on a whisper.

"Why not?" Pythagoras bowed his head and stared at his clenched fists absently. "It's the truth."

"No, it's not!" Jason crossed the distance to Pythagoras in two steps, dropped to his knees on the ground so they could be at face-level and took the man's hands, not letting go even when the mathematician tried tugging them free. "It's could not be further away from the truth. Why would you listen to what a fucking asshole says? You're not…" He couldn't repeat those vile words. He _couldn't._ Even unsaid, they burnt the inside of his mouth like acid. "You're not any of those things."

"I desire men, even though I am an adult man myself. And I _enjoy_ submitting myself. I do like getting fucked and don't have an ounce of want for women." Pythagoras swallowed hard; a small crack on the hard, unflinching mask he wore. "In the eyes of the society, that makes me worse than any whores working in a pleasure house."

"Fuck them. Fuck them all. They don't know you." Jason let go of Pythagoras' then, only to be able to cup his face in both hands and force him to meet his eyes. "I don't care what anyone thinks. You shouldn't, either. Because _there is nothing wrong with you."_

Something broke visibly in Pythagoras' eyes. In one second, he just stared unblinking at Jason… but then his gaze shattered to pieces, his forehead wrinkling up with the rawest expression of pain Jason had ever seen on his face. He snapped his eyes shut and sucked his lower lip in, biting on it so hard it turned almost white. Jason watched helplessly as the blond lashes fluttered and darkened from dampness, and he wanted to kill someone.

"You keep saying that," Pythagoras choked out in a raspy voice, "but even I know how messed-up I am. Jason, there are places where wanting what I want is punishable by _death!_ Even if Atlantis is more tolerant than that… I am not a warrior having an epic romance with my brother-in-arms. Nor am I a boy being taken up by a patron. Whatever relationship I will ever have, people will condemn me for it for the rest of my life. Me and whomever's poor soul I end up dragging down with myself." Opening his eyes, now wet, shiny and red, he pinned Jason down with his gaze. "Don't you understand what I am saying?"

When understanding did dawn on Jason, it wiped every expression clean off his face, replacing them with shock… and then white-hot anger.

His hands fell from Pythagoras' cheeks to his shoulders to squeeze them hard.

"Damn it, Pythagoras, you can't do this," Jason hissed. "You _can't!_ I told you, I _told you_ that you can't make decisions in my place. You don't get to decide if you're worth it or not, do you understand? Only _I_ do!"

"I don't want to be your downfall!"

"You won't be!'

"How would you know?!" Pythagoras cried. "Even after all this time, you've just begun to grasp the ways of Atlantis! You could… you could be so much more, Jason! You have it in you; a bright future where everyone respects you… I will not take that away from you! I will not!"

"When will you get that you _don't get to decide that?!"_

His voice echoed in the room with the force of an unforgiving thunder. Jason and Pythagoras stared at each other from mere inches, panting, their faces twisted in rage and eyes throwing daggers. Jason's heart was drumming like crazy, threatening to crush his ribs from the inside, his throat so tight it hurt to swallow, and he belatedly noticed that he was clutching at Pythagoras so much his knuckles were turning white.

Yet Pythagoras didn't make a sound. He returned Jason's gaze with the stubbornness of a man firmly believing himself to be right, only his rapidly falling chest and clenched fists betraying the storm raving inside.

This was the first time they have really fought with each other, Jason realised. They'd had a few disagreements, sure, but nothing like this. Never like this.

He understood what Pythagoras was trying to accomplish. He really did: the man wanted to scare Jason off by shoving the cruel reality hard in his face. He wanted to _protect_ him, deeming himself unworthy of whatever Jason had to offer.

It was so utterly Pythagoras that it actually hurt. This stupid act of selflessness made Jason see red.

Why couldn't Pythagoras grasp that he had no right to make these decisions for Jason? Especially concerning whatever was between them. And it was rather demeaning that Pythagoras believed Jason to be so shallow that he would stop caring for him because of the vile words of an asshole. (Who, by the way, Jason needed to hunt down and skin alive. Fucking hell.)

Pythagoras never took anything for himself. Even if he wanted something, he'd rather give it up without trying than to risk breaking it. This knowledge made Jason's heart ache.

He pulled back a few inches, breathed in, then slowly let it out. When he spoke after that, his voice was quiet, if a bit hoarse. "I'm sorry for shouting."

Pythagoras' gaze lost its sharp edge. He let his eyes drop after a second. "Yeah. Me, too."

"I understand that you are trying to protect me," Jason stated firmly. "I really do. But if you think you are doing me a favour… let me tell you that you aren't. I'm not flattered, nor happy, nor relieved. Look, I don't care how fucked up the people of Atlantis are. I don't care if they think you preferring men is wrong, or that they would look down on me if I were to start a relationship with you. Neither is any of their goddamn business."

"You say that now, but you don't know what it's like to be hated," Pythagoras murmured quietly. "My preferences were common knowledge in Samos but people didn't really care back then because I was young. Still, my brother never made his dislike of it a secret. And in Atlantis… I, I've always made myself scarce and didn't really have that many sexual encounters… but still, word would travel fast among certain groups. And though never stated as explicitly as today, they never held back what they thought about me. Whenever I have... slept with someone, they would made it obvious that they were doing me a favour. Never out loud, never into my face. But I could see it in their eyes."

Jason's hands slid down so he could cup Pythagoras' hands again. His fingers were cold, and they trembled slightly in his palm.

"I slept with women, too. Just a couple of times. But it was…" Pythagoras took a shaky breath and kept silent for a long moment. "It was Hercules' idea. A month or so into our acquaintance, he decided it was a good idea for us to visit a brothel. I didn't want to… I mean, I… But I couldn't tell him. About me. I _couldn't_ \- I was scared he would send me away the moment he knew about it."

"I was so nervous I couldn't do anything, but she was really understanding. She thought I was a virgin and had been tricked by friends to go there, so she pretended I bedded her." Pythagoras closed his eyes. "Hercules took me back a few times and I… well, I could do it, but I always felt terrible. Then the… incident happened with the men from the tavern. I don't know what Hercules had heard from them, but after that night he never suggested me going with him to the brothel again. I assume that was when he learnt about my preferences."

"Jason." Blue eyes bore into Jason's own, dark and pleading. "No matter how discreet I tried to be, being like this has always been hard on me. And when you… when you said you were thinking about it, it made me insanely happy. I felt like floating. But now… Now, I just don't want this for you. I don't want you to bear the same stigma that I do."

Jason couldn't deny that the society's apparent rejection over homosexual relationships, unless applied to special individuals under defined circumstances, made him uncertain, but it wasn't getting in the way of his feelings for the mathematician. He'd been telling the truth when he said that he didn't care for what others thought about him. Maybe his life would be more difficult. And? It was difficult enough already. He wouldn't want Pythagoras to hold himself back if it concerned some other guy, and he certainly didn't want him do that when it concerned Jason himself.

He just wanted Pythagoras to be happy. And to make him see that whatever his asshole father or other bastards had claimed, there really was nothing wrong with him.

"You know," he started quietly, "where I came from, there are queer… I mean, people with your preferences, too. And there are always those who hate them at spit spiteful words whenever they have the chance, sure, but smart people accept it as personal preference that has got nothing to do with either 'wrong' or 'right'. It's just the way you are. And nobody has the right to make you feel ashamed of yourself."

Jason's thumb stroked the back of Pythagoras' hand, and he could feel his blood thrumming under the thin skin of his wrist. He leant close and made sure that his voice was firm and confident when saying, "I don't care about any of it. I only care about you."

Pythagoras breath hitched, and it didn't escape Jason's notice.

"If I decide to start a relationship with you and you are on board with that, then that will be it - 'social stigma' or anything else be damned. I don't care about my public image. I won't let it affect what I feel for you. And I sure as hell won't let them make you feel ashamed of yourself ever again."

Raising his arms, he gently cradled Pythagoras' face and watched as the man's shoulders sagged, his eyes falling closed. Jason stroked his cheek and Pythagoras leant into the touch instinctively, so he kept doing it to give his friend comfort.

"Please don't believe a word those assholes say. Believe _me_. Believe _Hercules._ Believe your friends who accept you as you are."

Pythagoras' throat was working, Jason could see it, but the words wouldn't come out. Tears were welling up in his eyes, and even though he shut them, Jason could see the small pearls of liquid seeping through and settling on his damp lashes.

After long, silent minutes with only their harsh breathing serving as noise, Pythagoras finally found his voice.

"It was so horrible," he whispered brokenly.

Jason swallowed hard, wondering what to say. But Pythagoras wasn't finished.

"I was shocked and numb. I couldn't move an inch as he kept spitting those things when I said I won't go with him… but then he started badmouthing you and Hercules, and I c-couldn't walk away after that, I couldn't, I just, _I lost it._ I couldn't bear him saying filth about you."

_Oh Pythagoras._

Jason wrapped his arms around the mathematician. It didn't take a second to feel Pythagoras' fingers tangle in the front of his tunic, clutching at Jason like he was a life belt. He seemed raw and exposed, and Jason would've given anything to be able to take his pain away.

"I couldn't listen to it," Pythagoras choked out. "They can say whatever they want about me but not you two. I won't allow for that."

Jason put the rest together. "You hit him?"

Pythagoras nodded. "But I couldn't do much before he grabbed and punched me. I'm sure he'd have beaten me up were it not for that other man who came to help me. Everyone was watching us, Jason. They just stood there… watching and listening…" He pressed his forehead onto Jason's chest as if he wanted to disappear. "And even that one man condemned me for sleeping with the guy in the first place. And he was right to. I… I feel sick for ever letting him… wanting him to…"

He trailed off and never finished.

When he next spook after another couple of minutes, the longing in his voice made Jason's heart ache again. "I don't want any of this. Why can't I just be like normal people?"

"Normal people don't get to be world-known mathematicians. It's only going to be you."

He could hear Pythagoras snicker and knew that the man didn't believe a word.

Pythagoras didn't say more after that and Jason let him. His knees hurt like bitch from kneeling on the ground and he was really uncomfortable in this position, but he wouldn't have moved if someone plunged a sword in his side. He kept one hand on Pythagoras' waist and stroked his soft hair with the other, resting his jaw on the crown of the blond head. Pythagoras was still breathing harshly, but after a while, his shaking slowly started to subside, breathe evening out. His fingers however stayed tangled firmly in Jason's tunic.

Jason didn't realise he had started dropping small kisses onto Pythagoras' head until his friend let out a soft, quiet hum. For a moment, he froze, but then pressed another, longer kiss to Pythagoras' forehead.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," he mumbled quietly into the messy curls of hair. "But if they can't see how amazing you are, it's their loss."

Pythagoras let out a small huff of air. He hummed again when Jason's fingers brushed against his ear, and then raised his head to look at Jason. Finally, there was warmth in his eyes. "Thank you."

Jason stroked Pythagoras' cheek once more before leaning forward to kiss him softly on the lips.

Pythagoras made a startled noise and pulled back instantly - and though Jason wanted to chase and reclaim his lips, he stopped himself and met his friend's eyes evenly. Pythagoras' expression held a million questions and Jason answered each and every one of those with his own, the need to actually voice them never surfacing at all.

After what felt like an hour's worth of time, Pythagoras finally seemed to relax and his gaze darted down to Jason's mouth. His lips parted lightly, fingers suddenly clenching Jason's tunic tighter. He met Jason's eyes again, as if to double-check, and this time he was the one who leant forward and tentatively fitted their mouths together.

The first gentle drag of their lips was like a honeyed balm caressing through Jason's soul. For a long while it was nothing but slow, close-mouthed kisses pressed deeper and deeper each time, and it was good, it was _perfect_ \- nothing short of a right wonder. Jason kept stroking Pythagoras' cheeks, careful of the bruise under his right eye, and after a while, the mathematician started returning the gentle exploration. His fingertips brushed along Jason's cheek and jaw, leaving a warm, tingling trail behind, then cradled his neck and pushed into the dark mess of hair. When he teased the seam of Jason's mouth with his tongue, Jason opened up for him without hesitation - and the shiver that washed through him as Pythagoras licked into his mouth was all sorts of amazing. He couldn't suppress a tiny moan.

Pythagoras pressed in deep, kissing him slow and delicate. It was nothing like the frantic make-out from before but just as good - so good, in fact, that Jason didn't even care about the coppery taste of dried blood he could feel seeping in from the corner of Pythagoras' mouth.

When Pythagoras pulled back a bit to gasp against Jason's wet mouth, the sound he made filled Jason's limbs with liquid fire. It wasn't the fiery arousal from the day before, but something equally powerful; hot, deep and all-consuming on its own.

Dragging Pythagoras back, he resumed kissing him with slow-burning passion, enjoying the sensation of their swollen lips sliding wetly against each other, searching, finding and exploring. His nerve endings felt raw along his entire body, exposed to something Jason wasn't used to experiencing - but he found himself wanting it, craving it… _needing_ it like air.

Jason had no idea how much time have passed until they parted reluctantly.

Pythagoras' eyes were shut close, his breathing finally slow and steady. A pink tongue peeked out to trace his lips as if to savour the lingering taste of Jason, and the sight made funny things to Jason's stomach.

He needed a second or two to clear his throat and rasp out, "We should probably get you cleaned up."

"Yes."

Jason stood up and winced immediately, almost falling back to the ground. Damn, his knees felt awful and he could barely stand straight. Pythagoras noticed it, too, and opened his mouth, but Jason waved a hand before his friend could have gotten out what was no doubt an apology.

He collected a bowl of water and some linen rags before going back to Pythagoras and settling down next to him by the table (this time on a chair, for which his knees were eternally grateful). He dipped the tip of the cloth into the cool water and started to clean off the dried remains of blood from the mathematician's face. Pythagoras was silent through it, though he winced a bit when Jason accidentally touched the bruise under his eye.

"Sorry," Jason muttered. "Do you have something for that? Your cheek is swollen, too."

"There is a salve on the second shelf in my room. The one I used for Hercules' arm last month. That should do it."

Jason retrieved said salve and worked it into Pythagoras's skin as gently as he could. His fingertips tingled pleasantly from the intimate touch, and if the fluttering of Pythagoras' closed eyelashes or his soft humming was anything to go by, his friend enjoyed the administrations, too.

After he was finished, Jason pressed a small kiss onto Pythagoras' mouth. He only intended it to be a peck, really, but Pythagoras clearly had other ideas: he threaded his fingers into Jason's hair, grasped his nape and fixed him in place, so they ended up making out leisurely for another couple of minutes. Jason had no complaints at all about this turn of events.

After pulling away, Pythagoras' piercing blue eyes watched Jason like he was afraid that what he was seeing was merely an apparition. "I keep wondering-"

"Don't," Jason cut in, shaking his head. "Have some faith in me, would you."

The smile Pythagoras graced him with in response was tiny - no more than a curl of lips, really - but so amazingly soft and warm that Jason wanted to snatch it up and shove it to a place in his body where he would always feel the tingling heat radiating from it.

"Since you have entered my life, I have done little else."

*

Originally, Jason had wanted to visit the Oracle after lunch, but what happened to Pythagoras had changed his plans. He didn't leave his friend's side all afternoon, keeping him company - which in the end resulted in Jason receiving an elaborate lesson about the wonders of unique angles and special geometrical shapes. Jason did not mind it in the least. It was a sign that Pythagoras was feeling better and it made Jason relieved beyond words.

They also shared some more kisses, and those, too, seemed to be getting better each time. Jason seriously wondered if he was developing an addiction… until he decided that _whatever_ , it mattered nothing. Making out with Pythagoras was easily the best thing he'd discovered since coming to Atlantis - and okay, he might have been a bit drunk on the novelty of it, but there was no harm in that.

When Hercules came home hours later, his appearance abruptly popped their little balloon of serenity.

"What the hell happened to you?!"

Pythagoras froze in place, the smirk on his face (he'd been teaching Jason how to play a board game he had recently acquired, named Diagramismos, and obviously, he was winning) disappearing in a blink of a second. Even Jason couldn't help but tense up.

There had been no blood on the mathematician's face by then and he'd lost the ghostly paleness, but the tell-tale bruise and swell of his cheek were still rather prominent.

Pythagoras dropped his eyes and fell silent, and Jason could almost see him putting the mental walls back up around himself. He had no doubt that the last thing Pythagoras wanted was to go through talking about what had happened to him all over again.

But still… Hercules was clearly shocked to find Pythagoras in this state, and the sight made him worried beyond words. Jason knew better than to come between them (they needed to talk this out, just the two of them) so he squeezed Pythagoras's hand reassuringly before excusing himself and leaving the house.

Figuring that the Oracle probably wasn't accepting visitors at this hour but still feeling the need to see her, Jason set out for the Temple of Poseidon.

The sun was setting soon, so he didn't except to find many prayers in the building. And he was right: a few priests were standing by the altar, but them aside, only a couple of citizens were kneeling there in silence. Jason looked up at the enormous statue of the bull that stood so majestically in the centre of the chamber… and almost missed the woman who suddenly turned around to face him in surprise.

"Jason?"

Jason snapped his head in the direction of the voice… and his stomach sank to the bottom of his body.

After finding that yes, it was indeed Jason, a relieved smile broke out on Ariadne's face. She composed herself shortly after and didn't let her delight at seeing Jason slip out in the open again, but it was still obvious that she was pleased to see him.

She looked around once before walking to Jason and stopping just half a metre short of him. Her smile was small but shone like a brilliant star just hung up from the night sky. She was… beautiful. Breathtakingly so.

Jason stomach did a strange flip that left him breathless. He wanted to turn around and back out of the temple without looking back. _I don't want to talk with her. I am not ready to talk with her. I…_

But he knew that he owed her that much. And _more._

So he stayed.

"Hello, Ariadne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the lowest point, I promise - things will only get better now. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcomed~


	5. The Decisions We Make

Ariadne smiled warmly at Jason, though her expression was soon taken over by concern. She looked around and once she determined that nobody was paying them any attention, she turned back to the man.

"Are you feeling alright? I haven't heard from you in long, and even when I last saw you, you were…" She trailed off, obviously still unsure of what had been going on that night, and Jason felt his cheeks warm up.

"Er, yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Um… Do you think we could talk?"

"In private?" At Jason's nod, Ariadne walked away, finding Melos and whispering quietly to him. When Melos raised his head and his gaze landed on Jason, the younger man dropped his eyes and stared at the floor until Ariadne came back. "The Oracle doesn't take visitors now but we are allowed to enter the inner chambers. We will have more privacy there."

"Great. Thank you."

Jason was looking at his feet while trailing behind the princess. A few times, he caught a glimpse of Ariadne's ankles and the sight did funny things to his stomach.

The deeper they went, the more flustered he had become; his heart was thumping in his throat by then and it gradually picked up a fast rhythm. God, he didn't want to talk to her. What the hell would he say? " _I'm starting to think I've gone gay for my best friend"?_ " _I've realised I really love making out with Pythagoras_ "? " _I have a thing for this guy but I still feel something for you and I don't want to hurt you and I have absolutely_ no idea _about what am I doing so could we please still be friends?"_ He could hardly expect understanding from Ariadne when he could not understand it himself.

It was not like they had promised each other anything, Jason told himself. There had been a kiss, true, and that was the sweetest thing he had ever experienced (well… at least until the slow kisses he had shared with Pythagoras this afternoon) but things had changed significantly and he wasn't going to play with Ariadne. Not now, not ever. She deserved better.

And if she resented him for it, Jason would accept it.

They finally reached the chamber of the seer. If not for the warm, dancing light of the torches, the darkness would have been suffocating. Ariadne went to the marble bench that run around the side of the circular room and sat down, organising her dress neatly. The orange lights from the fire caught on the embroidery of the dress and the golden necklace she wore, and they glittered mesmerizingly in the light.

Only when Ariadne cleared her throat did Jason realise that he had been staring at her cleavage rather inappropriately. Blushing, he raised his head and crossed the distance to Ariadne, sitting down beside her - not too close but not far away, either.

Now he just had to speak up.

It was harder than he had imagined, but in the end, he didn't have to.

"I sense that something is troubling you," Ariadne observed softly, searching Jason's face. "What's on your mind?"

"I… A lot," Jason confessed. He was fiddling with his fingers idly, and couldn't really bring himself to meet the princess' gaze. "A lot has happened since we last saw of each other. Even before that, actually. Something happened… or more like, I realised something important a few weeks ago… and it turned my life upside down."

"What was it?"

"It's… you won't like it."

Ariadne tensed up, yet her voice stayed soft and encouraging. It washed over Jason like a calming breeze, or the cool caress of a gently flowing stream. "Tell me, Jason. Can I help?"

"No. You can't." Jason took a deep breath and held it for a long second before slowly exhaling. The words were sitting on the tip of his mouth, bitter and cutting, and he wanted to swallow them back… but forced them out with a rush. "I think I've fallen for someone."

His confession was met with silence. Then a barely audible, "Oh."

Jason bit down on his tongue, but now that this much was out, he wasn't going to stop.

"A few weeks ago it came to my knowledge that someone who is very dear to me is, in fact, in love with me. At first, I was shocked because… I've never thought about my friend in that way. But… but then I started thinking about it and… stuff happened, and now I'm not sure I couldn't reciprocate." He recalled Pythagoras' face, his drowsy smiles; the way he fit so perfectly in Jason's arms as they embraced; the smell of his skin and the sparkling of his eyes. "No, that's not true. I know that I _am_ reciprocating. I feel that love, too. I'm not sure if it's of the same strength or not, but there's no going around the fact that I feel more than friendship. It's just… Damn, this is so hard to speak about!"

Jason was suddenly overly aware of the silence. He wanted to swallow, but his mouth felt dry as a desert, and there was a huge lump pulling his throat tight. Still, he had to be brave. He owed at least this much to Aridne - so he braced himself and glanced to his side.

Ariadne was watching him intently. There was no shock, nor puzzlement or anger on her face… just deep, profound sadness. Her eyes that had been twinkling with delight since their meeting were now dark and dulled, her mouth slightly open, corners drooping down.

She was royalty. She was used to not letting her emotions show, especially not her pain.

But right then, looking into her eyes, Jason couldn't see anything else.

Ariadne's gaze flickered down, her fingers tightening in the creases of her dress. "I see."

"Ariadne…"

"No, it's… it's alright, Jason. You have found someone dear to your heart - that's nice. It should be the cause of joy."

"I know. But I feel like breaking in two."

Oh, how true it was. The situation was pulling Jason in two directions, tearing him apart with such a force that he could almost feel it with every breath he took. The last couple of days had certainly intensified what had already been lurking in his heart, and now he couldn't look at Pythagoras with the same eyes he had done a mere month ago… but his newfound attraction for the man hadn't annulled what he felt for Ariadne.

Even after kissing Pythagoras more times than he could have count, liquid warmth flooded Jason's chest when he looked at the princess. He wanted to close their distance, wind his arms around her form that suddenly seemed so vulnerable, press a kiss to her forehead and reassure her that everything was going to be alright. The utter resignation on her face made his heart ache something terrible. His fingers dug into his palm so hard he could feel his nails leaving tiny crescents behind.

He loved Ariadne. It was different from the love he harboured for Pythagoras… and Jason had come to accept that his love for the man went further than his love for Ariadne… but it was there nonetheless. He couldn't imagine a time when it could stop being true. No matter what reason it had happened for, some part of his heart belonged - and would _always_ belong - to Ariadne.

"If there was a way to double myself," he muttered after a while, "I'd do it in a heartbeat. Then I wouldn't have to feel so torn over this."

Ariadne's mouth curled into a small smile. "That wouldn't do either, Jason. You are one of a kind. Even if you could be doubled, one of the two versions would eventually stop being you."

"But I don't want to choose! I love you both!"

Jason surprised himself with the force of his shout, Ariadne however just chuckled - even if Jason could see that her eyes were welling up with unshed tears. Her pink lips trembled slightly as she turned to face Jason fully, took ahold of his hands and bore her wet gaze into his.

"Close your eyes, Jason." She waited until Jason did as told, and only then did she continue. "Picture yourself in three years, waking up after a relaxing night. The light coming from the window blinds you momentarily as you blink the sleepiness out of your eyes. You turn on your side where someone is watching you with a smile. Now… who do you see?"

Even before Ariadne finished describing the scene and asked her question, Jason could see the soft, brilliant smile Pythagoras had always greeted him with. It was very similar to the memory of waking up next to the mathematician on that morning following their return from Helios… but in this new scene, Jason was holding Pythagoras' hand in his own and they were so close that he could feel the man's soft exhale on his own lips. Upon noticing that Jason was now awake, Pythagoras' twinkling blue eyes softened, and he whispered "good morning" before moving closer and fitting their mouths together.

It was only ever him.

Ariadne didn't need an answer from Jason: she could read it from his face clearly.

"See? It is not a question," she said kindly. So kindly, in fact, that it was outright torturous. Jason didn't deserve kindness from her. "Your heart has already chosen."

Jason gulped thickly. "Why aren't you angry? I know we didn't promise each other anything, but…"

"But there was potential. Yes." Ariadne let out a long sigh, and let go of Jason, her hands falling to her side. "I'm not angry. I have no right to be."

"But then what are you? Are you… sad?"

"Sad? Jason, I feel like there is a _hollow_ in my chest. Like you have just ripped my heart out!" She laughed without joy, and a tear rolled down on her cheek, leaving a streak of shining path behind. Jason wished he could have brought himself to wipe it away. "Even though… even though I knew, _I knew_ that we couldn't possibly be together… I still hoped. Futile as it was, I hoped."

"I'm sorry." Jason's voice cracked on the apology.

"I know."

'I'm so sorry."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, Ariadne, I'm so sorry… I'm so… I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't. I'm sorry. I'm… I…" Jason didn't realise he was pulled close until he felt her palms cradling his cheeks, soft fingers brushing against the graze of his stubble. Her sweet flowery scent hit his nose, filling up his lungs, and the gentle flow of her hair tickled the skin of his neck. Ariadne pressed a feather-like kiss to his jaw, at which Jason let out a sound like that of a wounded animal. "I'm so sorry!"

She pressed her forehead against his jaw and shushed quietly, even while she herself was crying soundlessly. On an instinct, Jason let his arms fall around her slender body. For the first time ever he pulled her as close as possible, until there was no space between them. Hot tears fell on his neck, fingers curled into the front of his tunic, but Jason cared for nothing. He just kept on murmuring broken apologies into the woman's hair as they both grieved for what had not come to pass between them.

"I'm still going to save you," Jason whispered, stroking the back of her head. "I won't let Heptarian near you. You will marry for _love_ , I'll make sure of that. You'll be happy, Ariadne. Just wait, you'll see. You'll be happy, I swear on my life."

"What are we doing, Jason?" Ariadne chuckled wetly into his shoulder. "This… isn't becoming."

"I don't care."

She snuggled close. Jason could feel the fluttering of her damp eyelashes on his skin. "Me neither."

They stayed like that for a long time, even after Ariadne's trembling had stopped and her tears had dried up. Goosebumps broke out on Jason's body from the chilliness of the room, but he didn't give a damn. He just kept stroking Ariadne's shoulders and back, keeping her warm and trying his damn best to keep her heart intact - even as his own was crumbling from pain.

He had no idea that breaking someone's heart could be so painful for the breaker. He had thought that nothing could hurt him as much as the expression he had seen on Pythagoras' face earlier on that day… but this was something entirely different, and yet equally painful. It left him breathless, and aching in places he hadn't known he could ache.

Part of his heart was missing, and Jason knew without doubt that it would never come back.

Araidne eventually pulled away from him. Her eyes were red and puffy, her mouth redder than usual, and even though she had attempted to smile at Jason, he saw no delight in her expression. He wondered if he would ever see her genuine smile directed at him again.

"You are aware that it won't be easy, right?" she asked quietly. "People can be cruel… especially when met with things they do not understand or are not used to."

"I… yes? I mean…" Blinking a few times, Jason cleared his throat. "Sorry, what?"

"If you feel as strongly for him as I believe you do, don't let others ruin your happiness. Be there for him, and let him be there for you."

Jason's mouth parted in a startled gasp. He quickly backtracked their conversation… but no, he was pretty sure he hadn't let slip anything that could have hinted at the gender of the subject of his affections. If outright forgoing the use of the female pronouns hadn't been the one to do the trick.

Catching his flabbergasted expression, a bittersweet smile appeared on Ariadne's face.

"I took you in my heart, Jason. I know you, even if I don't know him." She glanced away. "He set himself on fire for you. That was also rather telling."

His jaw hit the floor. " _What?"_

"A few days ago your friends came looking for me. It was when they had asked me to give them some silver so they could help you." Her eyes found Jason's again. "That young man set himself on fire to attract the guard's attention while your other friend spoke to me. Did they not tell you about that?"

"No, they didn't. Hell, that _stupid_ oaf! Why does he always-"

Ariadne's small laugh halted his words.

"He seems like a gentle person," she noted, though her expression and her voice made it clear that it was actually a question.

"He is. The gentlest person I've ever known. His heart is made of gold, I swear. I just wish he'd care about himself as much as he cares about everyone else."

He worried his lower lip, suddenly not sure if it was wise to tell these things to the woman he had just, for all intents and purposes, broken up with. But a quick glance at his side revealed that Ariadne was smiling softly. Sorrow and grief were still sitting in her eyes, but she at least appeared content that Jason found such a person.

"Are you not… offended? By the, uh, guy thing?" Jason found himself asking, a hot blush spreading all over his face.

Ariadne had also turned a shade pinker, but she managed to stay graceful as she shook her head. "No. I am all too aware that you cannot set the direction your heart will pull in."

Her smile drooped again. Jason desperately wished for the bright softness of it to come back, but he knew that there was nothing he could have done about it, not after telling her that he had chosen someone else.

It was getting late, he realised, and though he trusted Melas completely, he didn't want people to start wondering as to what the princess had been doing so long with a nobody like him. So he squeezed Ariadne's hands one last time before releasing them and getting up.

"I should, uh, go home."

Ariadne stood up as well and smoothed down her dress. Her expression had closed off - she had put her royal mask back on. Jason wished to see the day when she never had to use it anymore.

"Thank you for being honest with me."

Jason shook his head. "You don't have to thank me for that."

"I know. But I wanted to." She opened her mouth but the words got swallowed back. Still, her carefully designed mask of royal detachment cracked for a second. "I… I wish you happiness, Jason. Truly. May you have it until your last breath."

"For the love of god, don't talk like this is the last time we see each other." Jason licked his dry lips nervously. "You will always be dear to me. Nothing's ever gonna change that. Anything you need, anything you want, I will try my best to help you. You can count on me, just like before."

"Thank you," Ariadne said with a small smile. She hesitated for a second, but then came to a decision: she tilted her head up and gently touched their mouths together. Her lips dragged slowly against his, but the kiss wasn't claiming, not at all like it had been with Pythagoras.

This was a kiss of goodbye; a goodbye to what could have grown between them.

Ariadne pulled back. They stared at each other in silence until Ariadne stepped back and turned around. "Good night, Jason."

He watched her go with the knowledge that she took something irretrievable with her.

"Good night, Ariadne."

*

Outside, the night was already pitch black, with only the moon casting silvery spots of light onto the quiet street and dark houses. Jason stared absently in front of himself, his thoughts far away.

If only there had been a way to keep Ariadne. She was a bright spot for him, something that shone with the brilliance of a hundred moons, and it pained Jason that he had to let her go. But he knew he had made the right decision.

Jason loved Pythagoras. He was, quite possibly, _in love_ with him. He couldn't imagine his life without him anymore, just like he couldn't trick his heart into conjuring up anyone else but him in the scene Ariadne had described for him. Even if she hadn't been a princess but a normal woman actually within Jason's reach… he would still have chosen Pythagoras over her.

Knowing this however didn't make their break any easier to bear.

Still, Jason was determined to keep being a good friend to Ariadne. She would probably need some time to adjust, to grieve her love and give up on him, but Jason would wait. And when Ariadne was ready, he would reach for her hand again and never let go. She deserved to be happy, and Jason would fight for that until his last breath.

All in all, finally forcing himself through this conversation had been really good. Jason felt lighter than he had done in the last couple of days… or weeks, if he wanted to be really honest. Being torn between two desires had proven to be terribly exhausting on his mind, but now a huge weight was off of his shoulders. He was confident in the path he had chosen to take. Even if he still had questions - like whether he was actually ready to commit to Pythagoras and turn things physical with him - he knew he would eventually get to the place that was meant for him.

Now he only wanted to let Pythagoras know. Especially after the ordeal of today, his friend needed something to take his mind off of what had happened and to reassure him that what he was and what he wished for were not things he had to be ashamed of. He needed to be reassured that he could… _would_ find happiness.

That Jason wanted to be the key to that.

When he reached the house he had come to call his home, Jason was careful to go upstairs as quietly as he could. Light was still pouring out of the windows so his friends must had been awake, but he didn't want to disturb them. He had no idea how much time had passed since he'd left home, but it was entirely possible that Pythagoras and Hercules might have needed more time to talk things through.

Jason peeked inside, ready to back out if needed, but the table was empty. The door to Hercules' room was half open however, and Jason could hear faint murmuring coming from behind it. He didn't have to guess who the voice belonged to, since Hercules snapped angrily a second later.

"What do you mean you don't know? You can't tell me that you went home with him without asking for his name at least! You are not stupid!"

Another murmuring, this time followed by a deep sigh. "Pythagoras, please."

Jason hesitated in the doorway. _What to do? Should I turn around and walk some more on the streets? Or is it okay if I go inside and busy myself with something? They could still talk in peace._

"What do you take me for? I _won't_ kill him! Though clearly that's what the bastard would deserve, if you ask me. Or any sane men, actually."

Jason stepped inside and closed the door behind himself as silently as he could. It was chilly outside, and he had more than enough of walking… but mostly, he just wanted to be near Pythagoras. He didn't want to eavesdrop on them. He truly did not. But…

Suddenly, a thought hit him and it made Jason freeze on the spot.

He couldn't hear Pythagoras's muttering. _At all._ No matter how much he strained his ears.

Out of curiosity, he took a deep breath, then another… but nothing. Couldn't scent anything in particular, either.

The sun had set, but his senses were still no different from those of an ordinary human.

He was free of the curse. At last!

Jason sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. He had though he would celebrate the day - or rather, night - when the curse finally stops being an issue, but now that it had come to pass, he had to admit that he was sort of sad to let it go. He felt awful for getting cursed in the first place (he shouldn't have tried to steal food; he had known, he had fucking _known_ that stealing is bad) and turning into a rabid dog was terribly humiliating - but possessing superhuman abilities had not been that bad. The worst thing that had happened because of it was the mortifying incident in the bushes… but even that had had its use: it forced Jason to finally come clean to Pythagoras. Looking back, Jason had been stalling terribly and maybe he would have never gathered up his courage to confront Pythagoras without this added pressure.

And after the events of that day, Jason had a fairly lot ideas about how he could have put those super-senses to good use. But right now, he would have been content with just enhanced hearing.

He contemplated knocking on the door but decided against it. Instead, he took off his cloak, drank a cup of water and ate an apple that he'd grabbed from the table. He knocked on the table and made as much subtle but obvious noise as he could to let the others know that he was home.

Sure enough, there was a sudden pause… but then Hercules kept on talking, and he didn't bother lowering his voice.

"Don't mind him, you're speaking to _me_ now. So. Where did the guy live before he'd lost his wealth?" Pythagoras must have answered something because Hercules let out a snort. "I know that place. And you said he was a historian? Right. Okay, I think I know who our man is. "Hushed whispers followed, then: "No, don't fret boy. I know better than to get ourselves in more trouble. I'm just going to… have a _friendly_ chat with him."

The way he'd said the last sentence made Jason shiver. He recalled what Pythagoras had told him about the last time Hercules had gone on a revenge mission, and was suddenly very relieved that he probably wasn't ever going to experience what it was to be on the man's bad side.

And this bastard who had hurt Pythagoras? Jason was sure he would regret what he did for the rest of his life.

"Have some faith in me, kiddo! As much as I'd love to slaughter him like a pig, I value our lives. So I'm not gonna rip him in half, nor will I beat him up. You have my word. But if you think I'm just going to let him walk away without a word… Jason, my boy, would you stop loitering around already?"

Jason straightened up so sharply he nearly stumbled and fell on his arse. Fuck, he didn't even realise he'd stopped pacing to listen behind the door.

The tip of his ears burning with heat, he did his best to look nonchalant as he opened the door wide and looked inside, only to be met with a slightly annoyed Hercules and a startled Pythagoras. They were sitting on the bed: Hercules at the corner with his back straight and arms crossed in front of his chest, Pythagoras by the headboard with his legs pulled up in front of himself, small and shy.

"I'm sorry," Jason said hastily, willing the heat to leave his face already. "I didn't mean to-"

"No harm done. We were almost finished, anyway." Hercules shook his head, then stood up and patted his clothes free of non-existent dust. "Well, I still have an errand to run but you boys should put yourselves in bed. Don't wait up for me."

Before he could have started for the door, Pythagoras reached out and grabbed his wrist, holding him in place.

"Hercules," he said, but even though his mouth worked, no further words came out. His blue eyes were wide, expression afraid, and as Jason alternated his gaze between him and Hercules, he was fairly convinced that there was a whole unspoken discussion still going on between the two of them.

For a while, Hercules didn't say anything… but then his eyes softened, and he surprised Jason by winding an arm around Pythagoras' skinny shoulders and pulling him into a gentle hug.

He didn't offer anything, at least not with spoken words, yet Pythagoras relaxed into the hug. He let Hercules' arm slip free of his hold, and the man used his now free hand to brush the blond mop of hair affectionately.

"Good night, lad." A dark eye squinted at Jason. "Keep an eye on him, would you?" Then, as soon as he collected a nod from Jason, he was out of the room. A second later, they could hear the front door closing.

Pythagoras stared after his friend in bewilderment. After a while, he took a deep breath and said, "He's going to murder him. He's going to _murder_ him. Oh gods. We shouldn't have left him walk out of that room."

"Hey, relax," Jason said with more ease than what he'd actually felt. "Hercules is not an idiot. He knows what's at stake. He won't risk harming us by doing something reckless."

"Murdering someone is not 'reckless', Jason."

Since he figured that admitting that he'd have loved to join Hercules in his hunt for that arsehole probably would have only made things worse, Jason just shrugged.

A few moments have passed in silence, until Pythagoras finally turned to look at Jason. "I'm sorry we kicked you out of the house."

"What are you talking about? You didn't kick me out. I left on my own accord to give you some privacy." Jason hesitated for a smoment before settling down next to Pythagoras. "Did you tell him everything?"

The mathematician nodded. "I knew he wouldn't leave me alone until he got a lead on that man. I knew he would run off the moment he caught his scent. That's why I didn't want him to know about it, but… but still, I… I'm happy he knows." He glanced up at Jason. "Is that weird?"

"Not at all."

He was rewarded with a small smile.

"And where did you go?" Pythagoras asked then, his voice considerably lighter.

"The Temple of Poseidon. It was rather quiet, but I didn't mind it. It was good to have some time to think."

Pythagoras nodded and didn't seem to question Jason's sincerity. Well, not that Jason was lying. He wasn't. He just didn't share that he'd talked with Ariadne while staying in the temple.

He wanted to tell Pythagoras about it, of course, but the time was not right for it. Later. Later, he would tell him everything.

"I really should go to sleep," Pythagoras said in the end, getting up from the bed. "It was a draining day and I want to get up early tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'm going to the forest to collect some herbs. I need to make new draughts and salves, not to mention more tonics for Aiolos' daughter, and I prefer gathering the necessary plants at dawn or early morning."

"Can I go with you?"

Jason had surprised Pythagoras with the sudden request as much as he'd surprised himself, but… he found that yes; actually, he'd have really loved to accompany him. He couldn't say why.

"If you would like to," the mathematician answered slowly, clearly having a hard time to believe it to be true. "But usually you are still fast asleep when I get _back_ , not to mention when I'm leaving."

"It doesn't matter. I'd love to. Please, wake me up."

Pythagoras shrugged. "As you wish."

No matter how nonchalant he tried to be, Jason could detect warmth and gratitude softening the bright blue eyes. The sight made his own heart flutter.

*

Much later, Jason woke with a full-body shudder.

At first, he didn't know what had happened. He had been dreaming - something pleasant, far as he could tell - but the details of it were already slipping out of his grasp. It took him a moment to realise that his eyes were, in fact, open; he just couldn't see anything in the thick darkness of the room. Small, rapid breathing could be heard from somewhere close however, and a warm weight was squeezing his right shoulder. Jason licked his dry lips and turned toward the source of the soft noise. Next to his bed, huge eyes glittered in the faint moonlight.

"I'm sorry," Pythagoras whispered. His voice was deep and rough. "I didn't want to wake you, but… I couldn't…" He let out a shaky breath, eyes disappearing to the dark as he closed them. "W-would you allow me to sleep with you? Just this once, I promise. I, I tried falling back asleep but…"

Without a word, Jason moved to the side of his bed and raised the covers. Pythagoras opened his eyes again, glanced down at the obvious invitation and hesitated only for a second before slipping under the blankets. He was tense, but as soon as Jason throw and arm around his waist and pulled him close, Pythagoras allowed himself to relax.

Sleep-fog sat thickly on Jason's mind, but even so, he had a good idea of what must have been behind his friend's request. Too tired for a proper kiss of comfort but wanting to chase the nightmares away nonetheless, he brushed his lips against Pythagoras' forehead.

At once, Pythagoras all but _melted_ against him. His fingers searched blindly for Jason's hand, and upon finding it, they wrapped themselves firmly around his wrist.

Jason felt rather than heard the mumbled, "Thank you."

More comfortable than he had felt in a long time, Jason drifted back to sleep within seconds.

 

__

 

Pythagoras was usually quick to awake with the sun, but on those days when he had to get up before dawn for whatever necessities, blinking out the remnants of sleep from his eyes had always taken longer. This day was not an exception. His eyelids felt heavy as he drowsily blinked three or four times, trying to get used to the darkness. Usually he could make out at least vague shapes and silhouettes, but now that was not the case.

He was exceptionally comfortable in the bed. And really warm. Like, surprisingly so. Heat covered him like a thick blanket, so much he had actually sweated during the night, forehead damp where it pressed against a frim pillow.

Pythagoras let his eyes fell close, allowing for a last moment of perfect peace before getting up. He hummed softly and burrowed his face deeper into the pillow.

That is, until the pillow moved and muttered incomprehensible words into his hair.

Pythagoras' eyes snapped open. Suddenly, he was achingly aware of the strong arm wrapped loosely around his waist, the leg lying on top of his own and the even huffs of breaths that tickled his forehead with every falling of the chest he was snugly resting against.

Oh. That's right. After tearing himself out of a nightmare about his assault, Pythagoras had asked Jason to let him into his bed.

He hadn't been thinking straight back then; in his fully awake state, Pythagoras was embarrassed beyond words for his actions. But during the night he had been restless and terrified. Panic had flooded his insides and numbed his body from reliving the terrible experience. His entire body had been shaking, and he'd thought he might go mad if he had to spend another minute alone.

He'd been insanely relieved when he'd slipped into Jason's bed and the man curled protectively around him. He'd never felt so _safe_. Wait, that wasn't exactly true. He _had_ experienced this before - when they slept together during their travel back from Helios.

Pythagoras wondered if it was a special ability Jason seemed to possess naturally.

He pulled back a bit and strained his head so he could look up at the man. He couldn't see much of Jason's face in the dark, but a small band of light fell on his cheek like a silver stripe, highlighting the dark stubble of his jaw and the corner of his open mouth. Before he could have stopped himself, Pythagoras reached up to touch the mesmerising lower lip.

It was dry and slightly chapped, and the warm breath that gushed out from behind it made Pythagoras's hand jerk in surprise. Jason's mouth parted further and the mathematician touched a slick, moist spot on the inner side of that lip. His fingertip tingled from the unexpected contact, and his stomach tightened around a knot.

Cheeks warming up, Pythagoras pulled his hand away and gently extracted himself from Jason's arms. The room felt chilly without Jason's heat around him, but he ignored it and stood up to flex his body. Immediately, Jason grunted and prodded for Pythagoras on the sheets. The sight was oddly precious, and it made Pythagoras smile.

The mathematician had already washed his face with a wet cloth, used the chamber pot and prepared the basket and containers for the plants gathering by the time he remembered that Jason had asked to accompany him.

He briefly contemplated leaving Jason to sleep and explaining it away by claiming that the man wouldn't wake up… but the thought didn't sit well with him. What was more, he realised that he'd have been really happy to enjoy Jason's company.

So he went back to Jason's corner and touched his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Jason. Wake up."

The man murmured something under his breath but otherwise gave no indication that he was waking up, so Pythagoras squeezed again, more forcefully this time.

"Jason. If you don't wake up, I'm going to leave you behind and go by myself."

In a way, it was good to know that Jason was sleeping so deeply. It definitely proved that the curse was almost gone, if not completely. Pythagoras had no doubts that a few nights ago his mere presence would have been enough to kick off his friend's Kynikoi instincts; Jason himself had told Pythagoras that he had barely slept at nights because of the overwhelming effect of the sensations. Seeing with his own eyes that this had not been the case anymore was definitely reassuring.

Pythagoras smiled when Jason opened his eyes and blinked up drowsily at him.

"Don't go. I'm up." His voice was rough from sleep, and the sound did funny things to Pythagoras' stomach. "Mmmh. 'Morning, Pythagoras."

"Good morning, Jason."

Pythagoras went back to his room and busied himself while Jason got up and went through his morning routine - though a sped up version, he could tell it. They both put on their cloaks because the mornings were a bit chilly, then locked the front door and left the house.

Jason was obviously not used to being up so early, and he murmured something along the lines of "I'd kill for some coffee right now". Pythagoras refrained from commenting. (This was certainly not the first time Jason had mentioned the thing, and he had always become flustered whenever Pythagoras asked about it. From the vague explanations, Pythagoras had gathered that coffee was some kind of special drink from his friend's homeland - associated with waking up or getting the head cleared, if he interpreted Jason's throwaway comments accurately - but the man had been awfully sure that it couldn't possibly be found in Atlantis.) Instead, he asked about the other topic that had escaped their conversations completely during the past day.

"Has the curse faded yet?"

Jason's eyelashes flickered as he glanced at Pythagoras, and the mathematician thought he saw something in his gaze before Jason made a tiny nod of agreement. "Almost completely."

"Good."

"You know, I'm almost embarrassed to admit this, but… I think I'm going to miss it. Not the curse, per se," he added hastily when Pythagoras opened his mouth to cut in. "And not the freaking over-sensitivity. Turning into a wolf was terribly dangerous and I'd have never forgiven myself if I harmed you. I mean, any of you. Anyone, really." His cheeks turned pinkish, a sight that Pythagoras found endearing. "And the first couple of night after getting the cure had been extremely draining. I'd never wanted to know how Hercules' scent changes when he eats different food, for example, or how our neighbours moan at night when… Um. But… but still, I was physically stronger. I could never trust my instincts that much. And my reaction time was _amazing._ I keep thinking that if only I could keep those aspects of it, I could do a better job protecting you."

Pythagoras nearly stopped in his track. He bore his gaze into Jason, and though he had no idea what kind of face he must have been making, the sight of it made Jason drop his yes.

"Jason, it's not your job to protect us."

"I know. I just… We aren't exactly living a danger-free life and I want you to be safe. And I want to trust myself that I can keep you that way."

"We already trust you with that," Pythagoras clarified, surprised that apparently this had to be pointed out. "To the extents of your abilities, you will always keep us safe. We know that. But the same goes for Hercules and I, too."

"But I've been a burden on you for so long! I hardly knew anything when I arrived here and I'm still not that good with a sword. I'm not saying I have zero confidence in myself, it's just… the last couple of days, I was something _better._ And if I could keep that and use it to take better care of you and Hercules, that would be… nice." Jason finished off with another shrug, then started examining the road as if it had been the single most exciting sight he had ever scene.

At times like this, Pythagoras couldn't comprehend how an otherwise bright man could entertain such stupid thoughts.

"Do you think I'm a burden?"

Jason snapped his head up. "What? Of course not!"

"I am hardly a swordsman, and nor do I make up for it with prowess or sheer strength. Do you think I am entirely incapable of protecting you and Hercules, then?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you have meant. Do you think less of me for not being able to protect you guys properly? To protect _myself,_ if we are at it?"

"No, of course not." Jason stopped and turned around to face Pythagoras, his expression a mess of different emotions. "But Pythagoras, that's a different-"

"Do you think Hercules should find a way to enhance his abilities to ensure that we have better chances in life? Shouldn't we _all_ do that? I'm sure we could find a way. Maybe ask the Oracle for help…"

Jason's forehead wrinkled on a frown - and okay, now he was definitely irritated.

"Don't make fun of me. It's not the same."

"It _is_ the same, Jason," Pythagoras insisted. Had it not for the basket in his hand, he would have crossed his arms for good measure, but he had to settle for an unflinching glare. "We are not gods. We are not invincible, not by far - but that doesn't mean we need to rely on magic or wonders. We just have to do our best. That will be enough."

His friend still didn't look convinced, but at least his irritation seemed to dissolve. After a few moments of glaring at each other, Jason shook his head and let out a small snort. "It's stupid arguing about it, anyway. As I've said, I don't really have anything left of the curse. And it's not like I could stop it from fading away. Or that I… _would_."

Pythagoras studies his friend in silence. He sensed that there was something more to this sudden desire to be stronger, but he didn't see it right away.

When he finally did, his breath caught in his throat.

Pythagoras's shoulders slouched. When he next spoke, the words came out softer and quieter than he had intended.

"Is this because of what happened to me yesterday? Are you beating yourself up for not being able to protect me from that?"

Jason's Adam apple bobbed as he swallowed, his entire posture tensing up. He was avoiding eye contact with Pythagoras, but that and the hard set of his mouth was an answer on its own.

He probably realised that because he muttered a tentative, "Maybe."

Pythagoras was not an idiot. He was aware that the events of the day before would affect not only him but his friends, too. He had seen it on Jason's face and he had seen it on Hercules'. (And dear gods, fear still ate at his heart that Hercules had possible went on full revenge mode and done something _very stupid_ over the night. The mathematician worried what he might have to learn when facing the man later on that morning. He didn't want constant fear of retribution to cloud his days; he just wanted to put the whole ordeal behind and not think about it anymore.)

But never had he imagined that Jason would become so guilt-ridden he would actually prefer staying cursed just to have means of preventing it from happening again. It was so very _Jason_ \- and Pythagoras was torn between wanting to kiss the man and wanting to smash something against his thick skull.

"That was not on you," Pythagoras said in the end. He stepped closer to his friend, and did not continue until he had Jason's eyes on him. "And not on me, either. There are always people like that, you've said so yourself. And you could have all the power of the world and it would _still_ be impossible for you to shield me - or anyone, for that matter - from this."

"I know." But he didn't look like he knew. With his mind, perhaps. But not with his heart.

"Bad things _happen_ , Jason. It's the way of life. And what happened yesterday hurt me greatly, but it was hardly a first. You have no idea how many times I have wished for more power, but I had learnt by now that it's not the answer. Not for myself, and not for others… no matter how dear they are to my heart."

"I know it's stupid," Jason confessed. "I don't actually wish to stay cursed. Or get another freaky spell to turn my life upside down. If a god ever appeared in front of me and offered to make me more powerful, I would either punch them in the face or turn around and run, because whatever the gods touch, it always ends in a mess. _I know_. It's… irrational. But I'm working on it."

"I know you are." Pythagoras smiled warmly at Jason and squeezed his shoulder. "And I want you know that I _am_ grateful. You've put me back together yesterday and your wish to protect me warms my heart. But I don't want you to feel guilt over what happened. And I don't want you to do anything stupid or reckless. For the love of the gods, it's exhausting enough to manage Hercules." He worried his lower lip, but then decided to proceed anyway despite not really wanting to bring up their brief but intense fight. "Think about what you told me yesterday when I wanted to push you away in an attempt to protect you. This is the same."

His words had the desired effect. Though Jason's face clouded over for a second at the mention of their argument, after a while, the tension finally evaporated from his body. An affectionate smile found its way onto her face and his eyes twinkled in silent gratitude.

"Okay." Then, after a brief moment of hesitation, he leant forward and kissed Pythagoras on the lips soundly. "Thank you."

They continued their quiescent walk to the forest in comfortable silence, but Pythagoras felt like floating over the ground, just like any other time when Jason kissed him. Even if his friend had noticed, he thankfully let it go without mention.

But Pythagoras could detect some smugness to his smile, and it made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

*

Not long after, the sun was taking its place on the dawning sky, bathing the forest in soft golden-orange light. The dark green leaves turned brighter and clearer, the air gradually lost is chilliness and the inhabitants of the place soon started filling up the silence with beautiful natural sounds. After a dry night, there was little to no dew sitting on the plants, which was great; no matter how pretty the sparkling waterdrops could be at dawn, herbs were better collected when dry.

Jason didn't have any knowledge of herbal medicine but after Pythagoras had showed him what kind of flowers, leaves, roots and occasional fruits they were looking for, he made an efficient job finding them. The containers were half full when they left the woods in favour of the clearing Pythagoras often frequented. Aside from the much needed flowers and seeds, the mathematician has also collected a nice amount of mushrooms. They weren't his favourite, but he knew that Hercules really loved them. He could make stew for his friend later.

Pythagoras was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Jason stopping until the man suddenly said, "I've talked to Ariadne."

It took him a few seconds to comprehend the meaning of the words. When he did, Pythagoras turned around so fast he could hear his neck crack.

"What? When?"

"Last night. While I was staying in the Temple of Poseidon." Jason was lying on the ground right beside a huge tree, decidedly not looking at Pythagoras and instead staring up absently at the wide, green crown, hands crossed under his head. "I wasn't planning on talking to her just yet but she was there, and… it kind of happened."

"Oh."

Pythagoras didn't know how to respond. His mind was already whirling with ideas, fears, explanations… There had to be a reason for Jason to bring this up, but he did his best to not jump onto the conclusion he so desperately wanted to get.

Jason loved the princess tenderly. Pythagoras was fully aware of and did not have any misconceptions about this fact, nor did he believe that Jason's newfound attraction toward him did anything to erase what he'd felt for her.

It was obvious however that by bringing her up, Jason wanted to share something with Pythagoras. He could only wait until his friend revealed what it was, but the mathematician found it extremely hard not to give in either to hope or dread.

"You know, I used to see her a lot more often," Jason was saying, pulling Pythagoras out of his thoughts. "Not _that_ often, obviously. She's a princess, after all. But I used to think about her every other day, and I sometimes visited the temple just to see if I could catch a glimpse of her. Even if we couldn't talk, seeing her made me content. And when she sometimes noticed me and smiled… that made me happy."

Pythagoras didn't think Jason wanted him to comment on that, so remained silent. There wasn't anything he could have said, anyway. He bowed his head and fixed his gaze in the flower in his hand. (Somehow, it didn't look as beautiful as it had moment before.)

"Today was the first time that seeing her made me feel awful. I almost turned on the spot and run out of the place just so I didn't have to speak with her."

"I'm sorry," Pythagoras muttered. "I didn't want you to feel guilt for-"

"That's not what I'm saying," Jason cut in firmly. "I mean, yeah, I was more than a bit embarrassed and possibly even guilty. But that's not the point. Don't feel bad about it."

Pythagoras couldn't _not_ feel bad about it, but he swallowed back the apologies and nodded, even knowing that Jason wasn't looking at him.

"The point is, I've never really realised how I stopped missing her." Jason said that with something akin to surprise, like he was still wrapping his head around it. "It must have been around the time we went on that errand to Helios. I still thought about her that time, but from then on, she was present less and less in my thoughts. I gradually stopped wishing I could see her more. Actually… I barely even thought about her between Helios and when I saw her again last week."

 _That's because you've been far too preoccupied by worrying about what you had learnt about my feelings_ , Pythagoras wanted to point out. _It's hardly a surprise that you have stopped pining after the princess when you have been busy freaking out over the realisation that your best friend is in love with you._

But he didn't say a word, and Jason seemed content enough with that.

"I guess you could say that Ariadne was something like a happy fantasy for me. I fantasised about proving my worth to her father, getting his blessing, enjoying a trouble-free life in the palace with her. But… that wasn't really me. That life is not for me. And… And I didn't need a happy fantasy anymore. I had a happy reality." Jason licked his lips and slowly turned his head to glance at Pythagoras. "I still do."

"Jason," the mathematician started, doing his best to not let his voice tremble even though his heart had jumped into his throat and seemed determined to wreck his vocal chords with its erratic beating, "what are you trying to say?"

Jason groaned. He closed his eyes, run a hand over his face and waved at Pythagoras in an obvious gesture. Pythagoras got up from his spot and crossed the distance to Jason - feeling a bit detached like walking in a lake - and kneeled on his heels beside the man. The grass was dry and his breeches prevented his legs from itching, yet he was restless and tense, fingers curling on themselves in his lap.

Jason pushed himself up to his elbows but otherwise stayed lying on the grass. For a while, he didn't say anything. His jaw clenched a few times as if he was working himself up for something - and when he finally let the words flow out, Pythagoras's brain stopped working.

"I told Ariadne that I fell for someone."

Pythagoras' mouth fell open but no sound came out.

Jason lowered his lashes, his cheeks warming up visibly. "I can't say she took it well, though it was still much better than what I'd expected. But I made sure that she understood that my feelings for her hadn't changed. That I loved her still. Just… _I_ changed, as a whole. As a person. And when it came to making decisions, I had chosen a different path."

Pythagoras couldn't do anything but stare at his friend like a frozen statue. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to believe, oh, he wanted to believe so much but he was afraid of jumping to conclusions. He shouldn't; it was too soon, too much…

Jason searched for Pythagoras' gaze and held it. By now the clearing was lit enough to allow the mathematician to see the pink spots on Jason's cheeks, the worried lines on his face, the constant clenching and unclenching of his fist - his eyes, however, were clear and serious.

"You shouldn't have done that," Pythagoras found himself saying. "It's way too soon and I don't… I never expected you to sa-"

"I am aware," Jason cut in. "I know you didn't, but _I_ did. And truth to be told, I should have done it much sooner. I still care for her, of course; that won't go away. But if I'm completely honest with myself, I'd known for some time that she and I won't work out and I still kept putting off this talk. So I'm glad I finally went through it. I feel… I'm not sure. Lighter, I guess."

"But… But Jason, if we… If _this_ doesn't turn out the way we might expect right now, the princess won't be…" He trailed off as a sudden thought hit him in the end. "Did you tell her it was… Did you tell her about me?"

Jason shook his head. Pythagoras was about to release a sigh of relief when his friend clarified, "I didn't need to. She knew."

" _What?_ "

"Don't look at me like that; I'm sure I didn't let anything slip. Somehow, she worked it out herself." Jason shook his head, a small smile of amusement pulling up the corners of his mouth as he squinted up at Pythagoras. "You never told me you've set yourself on fire for me."

Later he might be embarrassed for being so dumbfounded, but in that moment Pythagoras could only blink stupidly. "W-what?"

"She told me you'd set yourself on fire to distract the guards while Hercules approached her."

"Oh."

Yes, they did forget to tell Jason about that. To be honest, Pythagoras had all but forgotten about it himself. It hadn't seemed like such a huge deal worth mentioning.

By the look on Jason's face, he could tell that his friend would have begged to differ.

Pythagoras was torn. On side, he was so happy he wanted to jump on the man and kiss him senseless, telling without words just how grateful he was, just how happy he'd made him - but on the other hand, he wanted the earth to swallow him. Jason had made a big risk, and now he wouldn't have a chance with the princess even if he decided that he wasn't actually capable of having a romantic relationship with Pythagoras. It had only been a few days since they'd actually starting thinking and talking about it (not counting all the preceding months, because that had only been Pythagoras and his wishful fantasies), and Jason shouldn't have made such a huge decision so early on in their relationship.

But the face he wore wasn't that of an unsure man. Jason seemed content enough, as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. And even if he disagreed with this kind of rushing, Pythagoras couldn't fault Jason for making active steps toward something he apparently wanted.

He startled when a touch fell on his hand. Pythagoras glanced down at the hand that had curled around his wrist, then back to Jason who was watching him intently.

Jason gave him a small but obvious tug, and Pythagoras went willingly, breathing out a happy sigh at the first brush of their mouths.

No matter how many kisses they had shared since their first (well, actually second, but since the very first had been nothing more but the result of Hercules meddling with things he had no right to meddle with, Pythagoras didn't count it as such) it never failed to warm Pythagoras up from head to toe. He felt dizzy, drunk on the feeling of Jason's mouth moving with his own, and he had a suspicion that he wouldn't get used to the sensation for a long, long time.

He let Jason pull him close, rearrange them in a more comfortable position, and he poured all his gratitude and love into the languid movements of their lips.

Kissing Jason was amazing. Kissing Jason was everything Pythagoras had ever imagined, and _so much more_. At times, he was still half-convinced that this was all just an elaborate dream, simply because there was no way his life could have taken such a breath-taking turn - but small stones were pressing painfully against his knees, he could hear the thud Jason's head made when it fell back against the ground, his neck had started to cramp up from the awkward position… and from that, he knew that it was all real. Messy and imperfect; and thus, _perfect._

Jason let out a sound of appreciation when Pythagoras boldly licked into his mouth, and that only served to fuel the fire that had been burning the mathematician from inside out. Jason was a furnace, a constant stream of heat, and Pythagoras wanted to melt into him. The kiss turned feverish the more he let his long-suppressed hunger get the better of him; Jason's arms were now curling around his body, raking fingers over his back before settling down on either side of Pythagoras' hips. His own hands were itching to grasp Jason and touch his firm chest, his strong arms, but he couldn't move them from the ground unless he wanted to lose his balance.

Instead, he allowed himself to touch with his lips. Mouth trailing to the side, he pressed wet kisses to Jason's jaw, the line of his neck, his shoulder… He couldn't help but bite down lightly on Jason's prominent collarbone, and it evoked a startled whimper from the man that shoot straight into Pythagoras' cock.

Jason froze, but Pythagoras was so high on the sensations that he didn't notice it immediately. He made a tight, keening noise against Jason's neck, his hips bucked forward involuntary, seeking friction - but then he realised he was rock hard in his breeches and _then_ he finally took notice of the sudden rigidness of Jason's body.

Oh. Oh, shit.

Pythagoras snapped his head back with a gasp and straightened up to put some distance between them. He had to discover however that it was not as easy as he'd thought: sometime during their frantic kissing session, they had ended up with Jason once again lying on his back with Pythagoras straddling his hips. Glancing down, the mathematician nearly choked on his tongue from the sight, and he could feel the tip of his ears burning just as hot as his cheeks.

"Sorry," he murmured, mortified beyond words. He usually wasn't so wanton.

Though logically he knew that he wasn't to blame himself for his body's reactions, he should have known better than to bump so much on Jason so suddenly. The man was already stretching his previous limits beyond words, testing something he had been comfortable with just for the sake of his affection for Pythagoras. There was no reason to overwhelm him. Pythagoras should have been damn grateful for what he already had and not serve as further pressure for his friend.

"I mean it. I'm very sorry."

Fighting a furious blush, Pythagoras made an attempt to lift himself up and get off, but Jason grabbed his wrist and turned to stare at him with blazing eyes.

"Wait," he said, breathless.

Pythagoras couldn't have turned away if Zeus himself commanded him to do it. He locked eyes with his friend even knowing that his face must have been bright red, his gaze probably huge and lust-blown, and if Jason's swollen mouth was anything to go by, his own must have been in a similarly well-kissed state.

Pythagoras held his breath, unmoving… until he felt Jason harden against him, at which point his breath caught in his throat. The thickening wasn't exactly subtle, and the knowledge that he was the cause of Jason's arousal fed the fiery beast that was raging near uncontrollably in his abdomen. His mouth fell open on a soundless moan, and it took all his willpower not to press down and start rocking their groins together.

Jason's eyes were so black there was only a thin ring of hazel left around the pupils. His breathing came in harsh, short puffs through his nose.

Pythagoras gulped loudly and made another attempt to lift his weight off of Jason, but the man was having none of it. His hold on Pythagoras' wrist tightened, hot fingertips nearly burning their marks into the mathematician's skin.

"Don't." Jason's voice was deeper than usual, rough and husky, and he looked terrified. Still, he elaborated: "Don't pull away. I… I have to get used to it, anyway." He bit his reddened lip and corrected himself. "I _want to_ get used to it."

At a loss of what to say, Pythagoras could only nod.

He felt dizzy. It wasn't exactly warm at so early in the morning, yet he was unbelievably hot under the cloak: he could feel his damp hair sticking to his forehead, sweat rolling down his back, heat gathering under his armpits and most of all, in his breeches. His entire body was pulsating hotly with every beat of his heart - he could have sworn Jason was able to hear the erratic thumping.

If he did, Jason didn't seem to mind. Apparently, he was incapable of taking his eyes off of Pythagoras: he stared up at him like the mathematician was the centre of the universe. After taking several deep breaths, he raised himself from the ground just the tiniest bit, and when Pythagoras shuddered violently at the sudden friction, Jason exhaled loudly.

"There is no rush," Pythagoras rasped out. His mouth was so dry he could barely move it around the words. "I am content with kissing. If you are trying to hurry this for my sake alone…"

Jason shook his head firmly. Then, he raised his hips again and Pythagoras bit down on a curse when he couldn't help but rock down against the delicious hardness. It was so good, so good. It took all his willpower to force his body to a halt.

He inhaled slowly to calm himself, then leant down to press his forehead against Jason's. His friend was burning hot, like he was running a fever, and he was shaking ever so slightly. He was at a loss of what to do. He had admitted that much after wetting his lips.

"It's okay," Pythagoras whispered. He was at a loss, too. He had never been with such an inexperienced partner, and was terrified of breaking the massive trust Jason was placing in him. "Kissing was okay, right? Let's go back to that."

He caught Jason's lips with his own and Jason responded immediately, head arching up to press, to drag, to slide a wet tongue into the hot inside of Pythagoras' mouth.

After a few moments of sound kissing, Jason finally relaxed against him. Never pulling his mouth away, Pythagoras searched blindly for his friend's hands, and upon finding them, he threaded their fingers together before pushing them onto the ground on either side of Jason's head. The position sent a new wave of excitement rushing through his veins. He had never been in such a dominating position. Nobody had ever let him.

He parted from Jason only when the strain in the back of his neck had become near unbearable, and even then he just rotated his head a few times, trying to get rid of the ache. Jason used that time to gaze up at him with half-lidded eyes and to swipe a wet tongue over Pythagoras' plump lips.

"Damn it, Jason." Pythagoras closed his eyes against a full-body shiver. "You aren't making this easy."

"It doesn't have to be easy."

_We shall see._

Pythagoras pressed one more kiss to Jason's mouth before straightening up, then squeezed Jason's sweaty palms and rolled his hips experimentally. Jason's fingers jerked at the motion, and a hissing sound slipped through his mouth, not unlike Pythagoras'. When the mathematician found the darkened eyes of his friend, he raised his eyebrow in a wordless question.

After a second Jason nodded, his expression open and trusting.

Pythagoras wanted to be worthy of that trust. His heart swelled so much he could feel it drumming against the cage of his ribs.

Slowly, never letting go of Jason's hands, he started moving on the man. He rocked back and forth, pressed down once, twice, three times, then eased off his weight before pressing down again, more firmly this time. He rotated his hips in circular motions, and when Jason's breath hitched at that, he repeated it with more confidence, earning a breathless moan from his friend.

This was new territory even for Pythagoras. In his experience, every partner had only been interested in either his arse or his mouth, and nobody had ever attempted to reach pleasure with friction alone. He knew how to move on top of a man, how to use his hips to ride their cock the best, but this was completely different. And he was _in control._ He held Jason's hands and the man didn't attempt to direct him, didn't tell him how to move. That was… really strange and yet very exciting. Pythagoras still couldn't wrap his head around it.

In some ways, this was similar to the early days when he had been experimenting with Naos. They hadn't had sex for the sake of sex - they had just tried new things, to see what they liked and what they didn't. To see how they could find pleasure in their own bodies, as well as in each other's.

Pythagoras pushed the thought of his old friend away to concentrate fully on Jason. Oh, _this_ , he liked. He liked it very much. He had no idea that even without being naked, even without having any part of his body on Jason's naked skin, he could experience so much pleasure. His veins were on fire, blood surely boiling by then.

Watching Jason's face - reddened cheeks, crazy eyes, mess of a hair - Pythagoras came to the conclusion that his friend must have felt the same. Blue eyes flickered down to the mesmerising sight of swollen lips, and Pythagoras' tongue darted out, finding himself _starving_ for a taste.

Jason had obviously seen it, because the next second he let go of Pythagoras' hands, pushed himself up from the ground and attached his mouth to the mathematician's with one swift motion. He couldn't have found any resistance when sinking into the wet heat of Pythagoras' mouth, for the blond man's lips opened on a moan the moment their groins rubbed together in the new position.

"Fuck, you're so…" Jason breathed against his lips, breath hot and moist. "Sexy. Oh, Christ, fu- Aah!"

Pythagoras grinned at the sudden exclamation. He rocked forward again, then again and again, gradually picking up a fast pace that had Jason groaning and shaking uncontrollably. After months of knowing the man, Pythagoras knew that this Christ (or Jesus as his friend had sometimes called him) must have been a significant deity in Jason's religion, and though he usually felt mild irritation at the profane usage of the name, in that moment he felt nothing but pride. It was really exciting to reduce Jason to a swearing mess.

Thanks to their new pose he didn't have to brace himself on the ground anymore, so Pythagoras pushed one hand into Jason's hair (which was damp, and bits of grass had gotten tangled in the dark curls, he was amused to discover) and snaked the other to Jason's back under the cloak. His back was scorching hot, and even through the tunic Pythagoras could feel sweat dampening the material.

Jason's cock was so hard against him, so hard. Pythagoras rolled and rocked, rubbing his arse against the firm bulge and throwing his head back at the sudden spark of fire that coursed through him. His stomach clenched up, guts swirling and coiling madly at the heat. He almost felt sick from the strength of his desire, except it was good, great, _mind-blowing._

"Oh gods," he keened.

His hands itched to touch more of Jason; to slid his palms under his clothes and press his fingertips against naked skin, or perhaps to reach for the burning-hot bulge between them and squeeze… yes, that would be so good… but Pythagoras refrained from giving in to that desire. Jason wasn't ready, he'd already stepped completely out of his comfort zone, and Pythagoras wasn't going to take more. Even without that, this had been a miracle enough.

He opened his eyes and stared at the bright blue sky for a second before turning back toward his friend. When he did, his heart skipped a beat, and if he was blushing before now his face caught on fire.

Jason was staring blatantly at Pythagoras' crotch, eyeing the hard lines of his cock that was straining so obviously against the breeches. One layer was not nearly enough to hide it from plain sight, and though there was no way to tell what had been going on in Jason's head, his eyes were black like liquid ink, huge and _hungry_ \- if still a bit embarrassed. To have that intense gaze focusing so much on the proof of his enjoyment made Pythagoras' shaft twitch, and when Jason wet his lips absently, the sight sent hot sparks rushing throughout his body. Pythagoras whimpered, his hips bucked forward harder than intended, and they promptly lost the so far consistent rhythm.

Jason hissed. His lust-blown eyes travelled up to meet Pythagoras', stared for a long moment, then dropped down again.

"C-can you… Can you come just from this?"

Oh fuck _fuck_. The sound of that rough voice had very nearly been his undoing. Pythagoras briefly contemplated telling the man this much but decided against it. Repeating those words would have surely pushed him through the edge.

But he nodded. One of Jason's hands brushed his cheek, and Pythagoras sighed at the contact.

He stopped for a few moments to close his eyes, take a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, then started rocking back and forth once again, more slowly this time. After a while, he opened his eyes again to check on Jason.

His friend was breathing heavily, gaze still fixed on Pythagoras' crotch. Glancing down, Pythagoras could see that the fabric of the cloth was soaked through where his cock leaked against it from the inside, the dark, damp patch growing wider with every passing second. Embarrassed but still turned on beyond words, Pythagoras flushed hotly and dug his fingers into Jason's back. The man didn't complain - he was so intent on just watching that he probably couldn't have torn his eyes away if a deity materialised behind them.

Three or four more minutes, and Pythagoras couldn't stop panting.

"Jason, I don't… I don't think I'll last much longer," he hissed through clenched teeth. "If… if you'd rather I didn't do it in front of you…"

Jason paused only for a fraction of a second. He shook his head and pressed his forehead to Pythagoras'.

"No, you can… you can go ahead." Then he looked into his eyes and repeated, firmly like an order, "Go ahead."

Pythagoras didn't need more prompting. He grasped Jason's shoulders and used him as a leverage to start pushing himself up and down with furious speed, moans and whimpers now falling freely from his mouth like an overflowing river. Jason was so close that Pythagoras was flat-out rubbing himself against the man's abdomen, but aside from a breathless " _fucking hell, Pythagoras_ ", Jason didn't appear to mind it in the least. The firm muscles of his belly felt amazing when Pythagoras pressed his throbbing cock to and slid up and down, up and down. If only the added layers of clothing hadn't been there, he could have enjoyed the slick slide of skin on skin - but maybe they would get to that together some other time. Maybe…

Jason suddenly dropped his hands to his hips, squeezed with bruising force and started to help Pythagoras' frantic movements, pulling the blond man impossibly close until there was no space left between their chests and urging him to go faster, faster, _faster_ …

"Jason, Jason, Jason!" The name fell from his lips like a chant, sweet and heavy and soft and burning on his tongue all at once. "Oh gods, Jason! J-Jason!"

He pushed up one more time… and stayed there, back arching, head thrown back, chest flush against his friend's and fingers digging deep into his shoulders as a deep moan ripped itself free of his throat. He was pulsing hotly against Jason, warm wetness coating the inside of his breeches, and there was still no stopping the uncontrollable jerks and shudders of his body. Jason was mumbling something into his neck - encouragements, curses, endearments; Pythagoras had no idea - and held him close until he finally stopped twitching and collapsed against the man.

His head was so dizzy he was on the verge of fainting, and he didn't realise how empty his lungs had become until he swallowed around the first lungful of breath.

Pythagoras panted for air, mouth open and slack, and Jason jumped on the chance like he had been starving for it, licking into his mouth almost viciously. The mathematician was far too boneless to return it, but apparently, Jason was content enough.

He felt detached from his body; he couldn't move an inch even when Jason laid him down onto the ground. Forcing his eyes open, Pythagoras watched through his eyelashes as Jason shoved his right hand down his own breeches and pulled his cock free, giving it three or four violent jerks before he groaned and spilled into his palm. Pythagoras' mouth dried out even more as some of the thick, white substance dribbled down on Jason's wrist, only to fell to its death and disappear in the grass.

Jason took a couple of deep breaths before tucking himself back in and wiping his hand on the ground. After that, he just stared at Pythagoras.

With the crazy drumming of his heart now slowly easing off, Pythagoras couldn't help but feel his dread come crawling back in. Even on the high of his climax, he was suddenly painfully aware of what they had done - and although Jason had certainly seemed to enjoy it, maybe his body had been more ready than his mind. If it turned out that he felt like Pythagoras had pressured him into this…

He tried pushing himself up to his elbows but failed. It was as if every bone in his body had turned into mush. Also, he was now awfully aware of the sticky wetness soaking through the front his breeches and the awkward feeling made him shudder in embarrassment.

Pythagoras opened his mouth to mumble an apology… but Jason didn't allow for that. His friend's face was suddenly right there above him, leaning down to press a weak but earnest kiss onto Pythagoras' lips.

As soon as he raised his head, Jason collapsed next to him and let out a breathless chuckle.

"Fucking hell," he said with something akin to wonder. "This was… this was _insanely_ hot."

Pythagoras was quite sure that he had never felt true relief until that moment.

"Do you really think so?"

Jason shot him a disbelieving look. "Man, have you been here for the last twenty or so minutes?"

The mathematician hadn't noticed the urge to giggle until it rolled off his tongue. Jason seemed surprised but joined him a second later, and that was all it took for all the doubts to leave Pythagoras completely. Jason was at ease. Jason was laughing. Surely it was safe to assume that he hadn't ruined things beyond repair, then?

"I was worried that you just got caught in the moment."

"I did," Jason clarified, but his voice was soft - if still more than a bit hoarse. "I'd have never thought we would end up doing this. But it was great. I'm okay. I feel… _amazing_ , actually."

"That could be just your orgasm speaking."

"Could be. I hadn't really had one since… well, in weeks. Well before Hekate started being an issue."

"Really?" Pythagoras' eyebrows shot up in surprise, and _now_ Jason suddenly looked flustered.

"Yeah, well… it didn't feel right to touch myself while thinking about you. At least until I sort things out with myself. And I couldn't bring myself to think about anyone else, so…" He trailed off. His cheeks turned a shade darker, prompting Pythagoras to prop himself on his elbows and stare at his friend.

Jason dropped his eyes in embarrassment but Pythagoras didn't care about it. The only thing in his mind was the knowledge that Jason had _really_ been thinking about him this way since weeks, and that thinking about Pythagoras had apparently stopped him from imagining anyone else. The princess included.

His heart swelled so much it couldn't have been healthy.

Smiling like an idiot, Pythagoras moved closer to his friend. Even as he was bending down, Jason was already tilting his head up for easy access and made a happy sound when Pythagoras's lips dragged against his mouth.

They kissed slow and tender, with lips rather than tongues, and even when Jason teased the seam of Pythagoras' mouth and the mathematician opened up for him, they didn't delve too deep into it. They were both exhausted and sated beyond words, but it felt really nice to just lie there on the fragrant grass with the forest by then alive and busy, the sunlight warm and bright wherever it reached them. Pythagoras was ready to get lost in the moment and keep it playing in his head in a never ending loop. Everything was perfect.

Then words rushed out Jason's mouth in the middle of a kiss, almost as if unknowingly. There was no sound to them, none at all, but Pythagoras could feel their shape clearly - and they made his heart miss a beat, only to then fill the organ to the brim with warm, honeyed liquid as bright as gold.

It couldn't be true. Things like this never happened to Pythagoras.

But he shoved the doubts aside and cupped his friend's face with both hands, lowering his forehead to rest it against his. "I love you, Jason."

Jason's breath hitched, as if the confession had taken him by surprise. That told Pythagoras that Jason wasn't aware of what he had said - or rather, mouthed - a mere second ago. For some reason, he found that he really didn't care about it one bit.

Instead, he breathed in Jason's warm, earthy scent and hummed when the man wind his arms around him, his smile obvious against Pythagoras' neck.

The smile eventually widened into a grin, and when Jason next spoke up, he sounded surprisingly smug.

"So… when we get home, exactly what kind of explanation do you plan on feeding Hercules about the state of your trousers?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand... we're almost at the end! I'm excited, though also kind of sad. But that happens a lot when I'm finishing up a fic.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~!


	6. Thousand Suns I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm alive! ^^""" I'm soooooo sorry for the terribly long hiatus. Lots of things happened (got busy with uni exam season, got sidetracked by Ditias, got panicked because it's the last chapter and I tend to be a perfectionist, got upset because of the cancellation news... those of you who follow me on tumblr probably know all about it) but finally it's ready and here.
> 
> And this last chapter has actually gotten so long I had to split it in two. This is the shorter half - the next (16k!) will be updated on 26th Thursday, 6PM CET/GMT+1. This one doesn't end on a cliffhanger at all, but if you'd prefer reading it in one go, you don't have to wait long.
> 
> Once again, sorry for the wait and thank you for your patience. I hope you'll enjoy it! :)
> 
> Also **there is now a piece of illustration for every chapter.** :) They are embedded so if you check out the previous chapters you should see them, but they are also collected in likeable/rebloggable form [on my art tumblr blog](http://aislinwithabrush.tumblr.com/tagged/SHOTart)

Jason was still giddy and high on what had happened in the forest when they made their way back to the house. _Naturally,_ they couldn't get past Hercules undetected. Their friend had already been up and munching on bread and bacon at the table when Jason and Pythagoras stepped into the house. He only greeted them with a lazy wave at first but then abruptly stopped eating and gave them a second glance.

Pythagoras was in the middle of a greeting of his own when Hercules eyes zeroed in on him, and he froze like a deer caught in the headlights. Jason almost laughed at his expression… except Hercules turned to give him the same thorough visual inspection, making the half-formed grin freeze on Jason's face.

For a devastatingly long moment, Hercules just studied them with an unusually sharp gaze. Jason was actually starting to sweat from this wordless examination when the older man suddenly clasped hands together and rolled his eyes. "Finally!"

Jason flushed hotly.

Glancing cautiously at Pythagoras, he saw that his friend, too, had turned beet red, and wondered what gave them away; he couldn't spot anything on Pythagoras that could have indicated the change in their relationship, after all. Although now that he'd thought about it, maybe they were standing a bit too close to each other. He could feel the warmth of Pythagoras' body all over his left arm where he leaned against him and the mathematician's mouth was still a lovely shade of pink from the kiss they had shared five minutes earlier. It was a bit swollen as well. Not too obviously, of course… just enough to make Jason want to lean in and capture his lips again. And the way his bright blue eyes seemed to shimmer in the soft morning light was actually rather-

Jason abruptly realised that he was ogling at Pythagoras and wetting his lips. Feeling his face heat up even more, he quickly turned away to fix his gaze on the table instead.

Um. Okay, so maybe they weren't as subtle as he had thought.

"I'm…" He heard Pythagoras start in a slightly trembling voice, obviously embarrassed. "Um. I mean. We… We have, um…"

"Spare me the sordid details, kiddo - I'm really not interested. Just put that basket away and come have breakfast, both of you."

All too happy oblige and get out of the situation, Pythagoras snapped his mouth shut and hurried away to arrange the plants they had gathered on the shelves, leaving Jason alone with Hercules.

Despite his dismissive words just a moment ago, the man was now eyeing Jason with a knowing smirk on his face, and when Jason's blush deepened he had the nerve to actually _wink_ at him.

"Was about damn time," Hercules said, quietly enough so that his voice was not carried away to Pythagoras. "I was seriously starting to contemplate locking you nitwits in my bedroom and leaving you there until you sort your things out."

Jason didn't have a chance to react because Pythagoras returned, so he just levelled Hercules with a hard look and hoped that it said enough.

After that, they settled for breakfast. Although Hercules did not attempt to make any more comments about the - apparently obvious - change in their relationship, he kept glancing between the two of them. Pythagoras and Jason responded by pointedly not looking at each other. Still, the air soon seemed charged with a strange, uncomfortable tension that made Jason's stomach squirm almost constantly.

When he reached for a slice of bread at the same time as Pythagoras and their hands brushed, Jason was suddenly assaulted by hundreds of ghost sensations from an hour before. His entire body went hot and he pulled his hand back as if burnt.

He didn't realise that Pythagoras had done the same until Hercules broke out in giggles.

"Mother of gods, you should see your faces! They're priceless, I'm telling you."

Jason did share a long look with Pythagoras at that, and the uneasy squirming of his stomach finally eased when he noticed the small curl of his friend's mouth. Pythagoras was smiling at him… and somehow it was enough to make that awful tension in his body evaporate.

 _So Hercules knows_ , he told himself. _What then? It's not like we'd have kept it a secret. And he obviously approves. There's nothing to be embarrassed about._

After establishing this, breakfast was just as peaceful of a feast as it was every morning. They finished eating in comfortable silence, then Pythagoras excused himself for the rest of the morning.

"I want to make the tonics for Aiolos while the ingredients are still fresh," he explained.

Hercules just made a wide gesture. "Yeah, yeah. Go bury yourself in your books and pots."

Jason and Hercules cleaned the table so Pythagoras could work there and then decided to go to the market. They have been running low on supplies for a few days after all. They still had more than enough money from their last job but Jason knew that they would need to start looking for another relatively soon if they didn't want to end up being totally broke again.

From the way Hercules kept stealing side-glances at him while they walked down the streets, Jason knew that the man would start interrogating him any moment now…so he went ahead of his friend and pointed his own question at him.

"So, what did you do last night? Is our guy still alive and kicking?"

Hercules pursed his mouth and shot Jason a look that said 'I know what you are doing and don't think for a second that you are off the hook so easily' but decided to humour Jason and stayed on the topic.

"Alive? I'm disappointed to confirm… but yes, definitely alive. Kicking, though? That I don't think so. He had a rather unfortunate accident last night, you see."

"Oh?" Jason raised an eyebrow and Hercules gave him a smile that was all false innocence. "An accident?"

"The fella broke his wrist. Poor thing. It must have hurt like hell."

Jason did his best to look reprimanding but he could feel his lips curling up in satisfaction. "I'm sure."

"He might have also fallen head-first into a puddle of horse dung. I'm not sure how that happened, actually. He couldn't exactly tell me because his mouth was full of the stuff. And after coughing it out, the miserable sod threw up all over himself… it was a pitiful sight." Hercules shook his head and let out big, dramatic sigh. "You know, too bad that he started shouting so loudly. He could have saved himself a lot off embarrassment if he hadn't woken half the street with his whining. "

"Yeah, I feel terribly sorry for him," Jason deadpanned. Hercules offered nothing more after that but his eyes held a glint that made Jason add a quiet, "Thank you."

"The hell are you thanking me for, boy? I didn't do anything."

"Right, of course. Sorry."

"… At any rate, nothing the bastard didn't deserve," the man muttered under his breath.

Jason squeezed his friend's shoulder to let him know how he felt about the matter. They were both aware that Pythagoras wouldn't have approved of Hercules taking matters in hand and getting revenge (even though Jason thought that the bastard had gotten off really cheap; he would have deserved a _thousand_ times worse fate) but that didn't stop them from taking immense satisfaction in humiliating the guy this way.

They made their way silently through the busy market, not speaking as they bought all the necessities. It was only when they were walking back home that Hercules muttered, without turning to Jason, as if they hadn't just had a thirty-minute break in their conversation: "I care about that kid a lot."

Jason blinked a couple of times before he picked up on what the other man was talking about.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"Pythagoras is… He's my… damn." Hercules chuckled softly. "He's my best friend - but he's also my little brother. And son. And advisor, and protégé. Essentially, my family in all but blood. And while I know I'm far from the friend he would deserve, I want nothing but the _very best_ for him."

Jason was about to cut in and reassure Hercules that he was exactly the friend Pythagoras needed and deserved… but the older man's gaze turned into his own and he couldn't speak up.

"You're going to give me the 'break his heart and I break your limbs' talk?" he asked with his eyebrows shooting up. "Seriously?"

"What? No, you muttonhead! I care about you, too!" Hercules' frown suddenly changed into something completely different and it took Jason a few seconds to realise that his friend was _flustered._ "I'm… glad you guys are doing okay, is all I'm saying. You're good together. And I know that you're going to take care of each other."

Heat crept up to Jason's face once again but it was not uncomfortable this time, just a warm feeling curling softly in his chest. Hercules' blessing was something he had expected, but it was still damn nice to actually hear it. Even if it made Jason really embarrassed.

He opened his mouth to thank him but what came out instead was: "You are in it, too. I mean… the three of us, together. _That's_ the best. The _very_ best. And we all take care of each other."

Hercules smiled at him - a small, sincere smile so rare on his face it actually made Jason blink in surprise. He hadn't seen this expression on his friend's face since they had lost Medusa.

But of course Hercules had to ruin it by saying, "Well. Yeah. But don't expect me to join you guys in bed. We are nowhere _that_ close."

" _Oh my god_ ," Jason gasped, mortified. Whatever face he had pulled, the sight of it made Hercules break out in a fit of laughter. "Don't you ever say that again! _Ever!_ Oh god."

Hercules was chuckling all the way home. And when they entered the house and Pythagoras looked up from his work to greet them, the man snorted loudly and the laughter started all over again.

Pythagoras frowned and turned to Jason for explanation but he just shook his head. That's when he realised that a smile was plastered to his own face, too.

* 

By wordless mutual agreement, they didn't tell Pythagoras what happened to the bastard who had hurt him. Not that he was asking. He was rather preoccupied with other things. Namely, Jason.

Apparently, Pythagoras still couldn't quite process the fact that Jason had chosen him over Ariadne - as it was evident from the surprised little gasp he let out when Jason approached him later on that afternoon to press a kiss to his lips. Pythagoras was frozen for a solid three seconds, but then he dropped the spatula from his hand and gripped Jason's shoulders, pulling him down and deepening their kiss.

Jason wondered if he would ever get used to Pythagoras' kisses. They were always so warm, sweet as honey, eager and full of affection; quite addictive, really. They never failed to tug at Jason's heart, filling him up with a sensation he wanted to bask in forever. Every brush of their lips was perfection, their mingled breath a taste of Heaven, and when their tongues started sliding against each other Jason shuddered from head to toe. Oh, Christ, he loved this. He loved this man.

As he recalled their unexpected - and frankly, a bit frightening - but _oh so good_ coupling from the morning, Jason couldn't help the tiny moan that gushed out of his mouth straight into Pythagoras'. It had been an entirely new experience and he was still a bit high on it, but he couldn't deny that it had felt amazing and he hadn't been as freaked out by the whole dick-to-dick thing as he had feared before. In fact, he could remember being quite mesmerised by the hard bulge in Pythagoras' breeches. Had he mustered up a bit more courage, he'd have cupped it with his hand to get a feel of it, no doubt.

 _But_ , he thought with a smile, _there's going to be a next time for that._

"Jason…" he heard Pythagoras mumble, breathless and raspy. It was a nice sound.

"Mmm." Jason pressed small kisses to the soft skin beneath Pythagoras' mouth, making his way lower and nibbling gently at his neck. Man, he smelled _amazing._

"As much as I appreciate this, I really have to finish the tonic. If I don't add rosemary to the brew soon, I will have to start it all over."

Despite the words, he stroked the back of Jason's head affectionately, keeping him in place for a long moment before finally urging him to back off. When Jason straightened up, he could see that Pythagoras's cheeks were tainted pink and his gorgeous blue eyes held a happy twinkle.

"Okay. Keep on working. Would it bother you if I stayed?"

"It depends. Would you keep your hands to yourself?" Jason was about to open his mouth when Pythagoras raised an eyebrow and added, "And your mouth?"

Jason rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the grin off of his face. "Yes. I can do that."

"Then you can stay."

Jason pulled up a chair next to the table, straddled it so he could put his arms on the back-rest and spent the next hour just watching Pythagoras. It ought to have been boring but it really wasn't. Watching Pythagoras so engrossed in his work was a fascinating sight - Jason kind of wished he had some paper to capture it in one of those stupid pencil sketches he hadn't done since high school. There was a constant frown to Pythagoras' face as he concentrated, his long fingers chopped up plants and mixed ingredients with such an elegance Jason wouldn't have deemed it possible. His friend seemed content - happy, even - and that made Jason relax.

__

~~[Failed illustration, eep. Forgot that he was supposed to be making the tonic... Will fix it. Eventually.]~~

 

He was happy too, he realised. For once, nothing seemed to hang over their heads. Their days were mostly lazy and quiet, and it was a nice change. A welcomed change.

 _I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life feeling like this_ , Jason mused. He closed his eyes and let the rich scent of the tonic fill his lungs.

_I wouldn't mind it at all._

* 

The next day, Jason visited the Oracle.  
  
As usual, she didn't seem surprised by his visit.

"What has brought you here, Jason?" she asked in lieu of a greeting, not glancing up from the wide bowl she was kneeling by on the floor. Thick grey smoke swirled around her face, catching on her pale eyelashes.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Jason closed the distance between them and lowered himself onto the floor until he was crouching right in front of her. As soon as they were face to face, the Oracle opened her eyes, meeting Jason's instantly.

Jason could barely repress the instinct to squirm under the scrutiny of her gaze.

"Actually, I have no questions for you this time," he confessed quietly. "I just… really felt like coming here. But let me know if I'm holding you up. I wouldn't want to bother you."

The Oracle gave him a rare smile. "You came here for a reason, even if you don't know about it. The temple is always open for those in need."

"Oh really?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "The funny thing is, I _did_ need you two days ago. I came to the temple for guidance, but I was told you weren't taking visitors. I couldn't speak to you when I was 'in need'. How come?"

Something suspiciously like a smirk formed on the Oracle's face. She dropped her eyes and dipped her fingers into the strange, gleaming liquid, not at all phased by Jason's not so subtle accusation.

"It wasn't me you needed to talk to," she said eventually.

"What do you mean? _Of course_ it was you I… needed to…." Jason trailed off.

If the Oracle had accepted visitors, Jason would have gone straight to her. He wouldn't have stayed to speak with Ariadne. In fact… he would have no doubt stalled for as long as he could've gotten away with, too afraid to lay things down with the princess nice and square.

Despite the initial freak-out, he was damn lucky that the Oracle had stayed away and thus forced him into facing Ariadne.

Oh.

Jason stared absently in front of himself. He wasn't sure how to feel about having the Prophet of Poseidon personally invested in his love life. 'Absurd' didn't even begin to cover it.

"I guess you know about Pythagoras, then."

Jason glanced at the Oracle but she was not looking at him, fixing her eyes on the liquid instead that slowly started darkening to a deep red colour. He let the silence go on for a few moments before opening his mouth again.

"He told me you said that I was going to heal him. If he lets me," he said suddenly, recalling one of their conversations from after Helios. She still wasn't reacting though, so he asked an actual question. "Will I succeed?"

"What do _you_ think?"

Jason huffed in annoyance. He _hated_ this game. He hated how she never seemed to give a straight answer. Yet he had to admit that he really didn't need her answer for that question. There was no need to turn to divination; he didn't need prophecies about the future. He already _knew_ the answer.

Because he knew that he would never stop trying until he succeeded.

"He's been hurt a lot in the past." Jason's eyes flickered down to the bowl, to the gleaming liquid inside. "I won't allow that to happen again. Not if I can help it."

The approving smile on her face was real and warm. Maybe for the first time, Jason actually saw the human being behind the cool image of the Oracle.

One question still bugged him, however.

"Do you think I should tell him? About my past?"

The Oracle reached out and curled a hand around his wrist. Jason jerked but didn't pull away. Her tattooed fingers were cold to the touch but gentle, and her pale eyes seemed to bore straight into Jason.

"It is not my place to say. You should decide that for yourself. But I _am_ going to tell you something." She leant close, her face only inches away from Jason's. "Your past does not define you. Your origin is not responsible for who you are today. It has set you on the path that led you here, yes, but does not concern the life you choose to lead here now."

She pulled back, her eyes still fixed on Jason.

"There are still many hardships waiting for you on the road ahead, Jason. I can see darkness and pain, tears and blood. But I also see the light at the end of it all. You need allies and friends if you are to survive… and I do believe that you have chosen well." She gave him the tiniest smile. "Their souls are shining as bright as your own."

Jason's mouth was dry as sandpaper. He wasn't sure if this answer had anything to do with his original question, but the Oracle's words still touched a chord in him that seemed to be resonating. He didn't want to hear anything about his 'great destiny', nor the 'tears and blood' he apparently had waiting for him in the future… but the image of Pythagoras and Hercules standing bright and undeterred by his side, along with Ariadne… and a cured Medusa… Well.

That was a nice image. 

Jason got up from the floor, ignoring how his knees ached from all that crouching. He turned back to say goodbye to the Oracle but she wasn't paying any attention to him by then; she was fixated on the bowl, leaning above it with her eyes closed, inhaling the swirling smoke deeply. 

She was an odd woman. Very odd, and more than a little disconcerting.

Jason decided that he liked her.

*

Jason was still musing about the Oracle's words when he got home. He didn't really pay attention to his surroundings which resulted in an almost-crash with someone as he walked up the stairs. Losing his balance, he tripped and nearly ended up on his butt.

"Sorry," he stuttered the moment he settled himself.

The person he had so ridiculously walked into was the man who had visited Pythagoras a couple of days ago - Aiolos, if Jason recalled his name correctly. The man waved a hand and smiled at Jason. "Do not worry, friend. It happens."

Jason could see that Aiolos was carrying several flasks and vials in the small basket on his arm. _Thank god I didn't break them_ , Jason thought with relief. He had a suspicion that Pythagoras would have been less than happy if he had to start brewing all over because of Jason's carelessness.

Aiolos waved him goodbye and left. Not surprisingly, Pythagoras was right behind the door when Jason walked in.

"Oh hello," he greeted Jason cheerfully while closing the door behind him. "I was wondering when you'd be back."

"I wasn't away for long." Jason leered at his friend. "Miss me already?"

"Of course not," Pythagoras protested, though a faint pinkish spot rose on his cheeks. "I just didn't know where you've gone. I mean, I'm not trying to keep track of where you are! You can go wherever you want. I just, I wanted to know, um…"

The pink spot turned red. It was _adorable._ Jason grinned at him.

"Hey it's alright. I just visited a friend." He wasn't sure what had prompted him to say 'a friend' instead of 'the Oracle'. Maybe he wanted to avoid Pythagoras thinking that he needed relationship advice from the gods or something.

Though from the way Pythagoras looked at him, Jason thought that the man probably guessed the truth. Granted, it was not like Jason had many friends in Atlantis. Still, the mathematician didn't question his words.

"Nice," was all he said. "Spending time with friends is nice. Aiolos… We agreed to meet up tomorrow."

"That's great. How's his daughter?"

"She's already feeling much better. It's such a relief for everyone."

Jason ruffled Pythagoras' hair affectionately. "All thanks to you. You're amazing."

Pythagoras shook his head but his lips curled up.

"And where's Hercules?" Jason inquired, looking around. He hadn't even notice how quiet it was until he realised that their friend was missing.

"He went out. Said he was going to meet up with someone who might have a job for us. I have to say, it's quite wise of him to do so. We don't have that much money left from the last job."

Jason still had to fight a wave of embarrassment at the mention of that job. Well, he wasn't exactly embarrassed because of the job itself but rather what followed it. Although… in hindsight, his mortifying loss of control in the bushes had done Pythagoras and him good. Dealing with the curse was difficult, yes, but what happened that night had forced them to stop brushing things under the carpet and actually talk to each other. It was the first step they needed to take to get where they were now, and Jason wouldn't have traded it for anything else.

Hesitating only for a second, Jason stepped closer to Pythagoras and wrapped his arms around his waist. His friend tensed up for a second, but then relaxed and returned the embrace.

"Hercules said he might also know of someone who would like to… acquire my services," Pythagoras mumbled into Jason's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"An acquaintance of his has a really bright seven-year-old son who would belong to a public school, except they can't afford sending him to one. They wondered if I would tutor the boy at home. Cover the basics with him; reading, writing, counting… I'm told he has an affinity for numbers."

"That's great!" Jason exclaimed with delight. "It'd be nice to put your genius to work, wouldn't it?"

"Yes. I've only ever got hired for manual work but this… I'm not a pedagogue, obviously, but… I… Yes. I think I'd enjoy this. I'd enjoy it _tremendously_."

"Okay." Jason smiled and pressed a kiss to Pythagoras' head. "Okay. I'm happy for you."

His friend's hold tightened around him. They just stood there like that for a while - then Pythagoras raised his head, leant forward and kissed Jason.

Pure joy erupted in Jason's chest. Even though they had shared many kisses in the past few days, the mathematician had always been somewhat reluctant to initiate them. To have him do this without hesitation, to finally have him believe that it was real, that he was allowed to do that was… amazing.

Jason's hands came up to cradle and stroke Pythagoras' cheeks as he kissed back. With his thumbs, he drew small circles onto the soft skin that radiated warmth and threaded the rest of his fingers into the blond curls behind his ears. Pythagoras' sigh ghosted over Jason's wet lips, evoking a delicious shiver that ran through his spine.

They made out lazily for a long, long time.

Pythagoras eventually opened his eyes and Jason was struck by how deep and dark the blue eyes had become. He had been aware of the gradually growing excitement in the pit of his stomach but seeing Pythagoras' gaze darkened like this… whoa. It made sparks of arousal flare up in him.

His face must have given it away because Pythagoras sucked his lower lip.

"I'm not being greedy, I just really enjoy touching you," he said quietly, apologetically. "But we don't have to do anything."

"I know that."

Jason stroked Pythagoras' cheeks reassuringly, then tilted his head and dived in for another kiss, now deep and sound, teasing his friend's lips until they parted for him and he could slide his tongue into the welcoming heat. Pythagoras made a soft noise against him and his arms tightened around Jason.

Jason hadn't even noticed how much he was advancing on the mathematician until they suddenly hit a wall. The same wall they first made out at, he realised belatedly. It seemed oddly fitting.

He didn't think about anything for a while, then; all his senses were taken over by Pythagoras. He was nothing but a pulsating need to get more of that sweet taste, that earthy scent, that smooth skin and delicious friction. Fingers danced over his back, warm even through his tunic, and Pythagoras whispered soft words that Jason couldn't catch but felt with every inch of his body. He was mouthing at the man's neck now, kissing and licking at his throat. He pressed his lips to Pythagoras' collarbone and sucked hard enough to leave a faint bruise there. Jason heard a tight noise and a hand clutched at his hair - but it was obviously not an objection. Pythagoras didn't even attempt to stop Jason from marking him.

Oh god, he _was_ marking him. He hadn't really thought about it but now it seemed perfectly reasonable to do so. He was going to leave hickeys all over Pythagoras, and he was going to _love_ it.

Pythagoras gasped Jason's name. Jason found that it was physically impossible not to drag his mouth away from that slender neck to give another scorching kiss to the man.

He only stopped the kiss when he was getting way too dizzy, but even then he rested their foreheads together.

Pythagoras panted softly against him, and Jason could tell that his heart was drumming just as much as Jason's own. He curled a hand around Pythagoras' neck and scratched it lightly, knowing fully well how sensitive Pythagoras was there.

Sure enough, the blue eyes dropped closed again. Jason couldn't help but touch the delicate skin beneath them, just to see if it was as soft as it looked - and he found himself craving to feel more. His fingers followed the arch of Pythagoras' nose, brushed his pink cheeks and traced his fascinating Cupid 's bow. When he touched the plump, swollen lips, they parted slightly and Jason was startled by the wet tongue that peeked out to touch the very tip of his index and middle finger.

Then Pythagoras sucked in his fingers and Jason shivered from head to toe.

Heavily-lidded eyes opened and glanced at him, dark with want and gleaming with love. Jason stared back, unable to utter a word. His mouth opened and closed, worked around a sentence that never fully formed in his head.

He should say something. He should _definitely_ say something.

Yet nothing came to his mind.

And he didn't really mind it.

It was only then that it suddenly crashed on Jason just how extremely intimate all this touching had been. Even more intimate than the kissing. He had never done this with anyone - never felt the need to study someone's features so much his hands would be able recognise the person even if Jason had turned blind. Never felt the need to make love with his hands alone, touching with so much awe and reverence it was borderline crazy.

But then again, he'd never felt for anyone the way he was feeling for Pythagoras.

Pythagoras was still watching Jason intently. Jason knew that this was his opening to step back or speak up if he didn't want to take this further yet. There was no hurry, he knew. They had time.

He didn't step back, didn't speak up.

Just nodded.

A second later, Pythagoras' tongue curled around his fingers and Jason moaned in surprise. The room suddenly felt awfully hot, he was burning from the inside out, and his stomach was churning and coiling so much it actually made him ache.

Fucking hell, he couldn't remember the last time he wanted someone so much. Even their time from the clearing couldn't compare to this - Jason had been far too dumbfounded by the unexpected turn of events back then. He had gotten swept by the tide.

But this time it was different. He was fully aware of what was happening. Hell, _he_ had initiated this. Sort of. There was no surprise to it this time, no suddenness. And he welcomed it with every part of his being; ached for it, even.

His hips bucked forward on their own accord when Pythagoras started sucking on his fingers, and Jason was taken aback by the erection that suddenly pressed against him. But only for a second. When that second passed, he was back for more: he thrust forward, rubbing against Pythagoras and swearing under his breath.

Oh, his friend clearly appreciated the friction. He clutched Jason's shoulders and failed to contain a needy moan, his teeth scraping over Jason's fingers by accident.

 _Oh god. He enjoys it. He enjoys it very much._ Jason's breath was coming in short uneven huffs as he watched Pythagoras' flushed face. This whole thing should have been ridiculous - this wasn't sex, after all, not really. They just humped each other like horny teenagers, still fully clothed. Back in London Jason would have never…

No. No, he wasn't in London anymore. He was in Atlantis - and there was not a place in the world he'd rather have been. And this? Here? This was the most fucking intimate thing he had ever shared with anyone.

He wanted to take it further.

After grinding and moving together for a while, Jason took a deep breath in an attempt to calm the mad thumping of his heart… then reached down and grasped the hard bulge of Pythagoras' cock.

The man cried out and jerked so hard he nearly tripped them both over but Jason didn't care about it one bit. He was transfixed by the look of utter pleasure on Pythagoras' face, the way his eyes fell shut, his mouth dropped open, his hips pressed hard against Jason's wandering hand.

 _Fuck fuck fuck._ Jason couldn't think straight. He squeezed and kneaded - tentatively at first, then with more confidence - and turned a deep shade of red from the sounds that left his friend's mouth at his ministrations. _Fuck fuck fuck._ Here he was, stroking another man's hard-on through one thin layer of clothing… and it felt alright. The world had not ended. And he wanted _more_.

_Fuck!_

Jason pressed close until their chests were flush together and attacked Pythagoras' mouth like he was starving for it. He squeezed and stroked while attempting to kiss the living daylight out of him and _whoa_ , this was so, so good. It shouldn't have been possible.

They hadn't said anything to each other in a while, but evidently this was too much for Pythagoras.

"J-Ja-ahhhh… _Jason,_ " the mathematician stuttered, somewhere between a warning and a plea.

The tightness of his voice opened something in Jason. Finding boldness he hadn't known he had possessed, he pushed his hand into Pythagoras' breeches and wrapped his hand around his erection, swallowing Pythagoras' sharp cry of surprised pleasure.

 _I've got a dick in my hand. I've got a dick in my hand, and it's not mine, it's Pythagoras', and it's hard, and it's for_ me _, god._ Jason pushed his mouth to his friend's neck and groaned into his skin. _Oh fuck, shit!_

Pythagoras was burning hot - Jason was sure his palm would start melting off any second now - and insanely slick. The wet noises almost got lost in the sound of their harsh breathing but Jason could feel the warm wetness coating his hand… and he was surprised by how much of a turn-on it was. Knowing that it was _he_ who made Pythagoras like that… that he was the reason behind Pythagoras' frantic thrusting and grinding… was actually really-really hot. Jason remembered how he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away from Pythagoras' tented breeches in the forest and realised that this was the same thing.

He wanted everything. He wanted the sight to burn into his retinas, the scent to stay forever in his nose, the taste on his tongue. He wanted the twitching to be remembered by every single nerve in his hand.

He squeezed harder, quicker, tighter… _come on, come on, come for me_ … and Pythagoras came hard and messy in Jason's palm with a violent shudder and a broken cry.

Jason held him through it, not daring to move. His pulse was beating deafeningly in his ears but he was transfixed and couldn't seem to hear anything, anyway.

Pythagoras went boneless so suddenly they both ended up on the floor like a pair of idiots.

"Shit!"

Jason raised his hand to massage the sore spot where his head collided with the wall but froze just in time to stop himself from smearing spunk all over his forehead.

 _Ah, yes. I've just given Pythagoras of Samos a handjob. Way to go, man._ Blushing hotly, he wiped his hand clean in his tunic and tried to ignore the absurdity of the situation from crashing on him.

"Pythagoras, you okay?" he asked instead, turning to the other man.

And then he almost froze on the spot. Damn if Pythagoras didn't look thoroughly debauched.

"No," his friends rasped out. "No, I'm _not_ okay. I think you have just killed me."

Jason laughed.

"That's not so bad."

Pythagoras stayed still for a minute to catch his breath, but then he squirmed until he could sit snugly between Jason's legs and pulled his head down to reclaim his lips. Jason was more than happy to let him.

They made out for long, deep and wet and lazy, until all the heat curled back into Jason's belly. Jerking Pythagoras off nearly made him forgot just how much his own cock was straining against his breeches, but now he welcomed the returning arousal with passion.

Pythagoras grazed Jason's lower lip with his teeth and pulled back an inch.

"What about you? Are you okay?"

"I kind of really want to come." The mathematician let out an amused chuckle at that. "But yes. I'm not freaked out or anything if that's what you're asking."

"Thank the gods! I wouldn't dare to do this if you were."

With that, Pythagoras made a spring at Jason's neck, and… _HOLY SHIT._

Jason moaned and seized Pythagoras' skinny shoulders, only to slide his hands down and grabs his hips instead as the mathematician's tongue descended on him to do unbelievable things to his neck. He was kissing and sucking and licking Jason's skin like a bloody vampire, a hungry one at that, pulling the flesh between his teeth and nibbling gently, then trailing lower and sucking on the collarbone. His hands somehow found their way beneath Jason's tunic and were soon roaming free over the broad chest, fingertips leaving burning spots behind wherever they touched. When a thumb grazed over a nipple, Jason bit on his tongue to stop himself from making another pornographic sound. Oh fuck, who'd have thought that his nipples were that sensitive?

"You taste amazing," Pythagoras murmured in a low voice, his hot breath raising goose bumps over Jason's wet skin.

"I… I doubt that," Jason forced out. "I'm all sweaty."

"Mmm." As if to prove a point, Pythagoras licked a broad stripe just above Jason's neck-line. "I like it."

Jason groaned and let his head fall back. It wasn't overly comfortable, and Pythagoras must have seen it because he stopped his torturous administrations to switch their positions so Jason could rest his back against the wall. Jason let his legs fall apart and Pythagoras settled between them in an instant, rocking forward a few times to get friction.

Instead of panicking from the feel of that still half-hard length pressing against him, spikes of pleasure shot through Jason's guts, dousing him with lava. Without thinking, he reached forward, grabbed Pythagoras' arse and pulled him close, close, _close,_ flush tightly against his burning crotch. The mathematician made an appreciating sound and rotated his hips, rubbing them together.

Then suddenly, there was a hand on his cock. Jason cursed loudly.

Pythagoras squeezed him through his breeches a few times, but then stilled his hand. "Is this okay?"

It took a few moments until the words managed to penetrate the thick fog of lust in Jason's head; he couldn't seem to focus on anything else but the hand between his legs.

"W-What?"

"Is it okay to touch you?"

" _Fuck yes_."

Pythagoras beamed at him.

Jason pulled his lower lip between his teeth when his friend started stroking him with intent. Oh god, it felt amazing. He briefly wondered if the reason he was experiencing everything so intensely was because of his long dry-spell; he hadn't slept with anyone since arriving to Atlantis after all, and even back in London, he'd only had a few half-hearted dates and casual hook-ups. It had been more than two years since his last serious relationship, and even then Jason couldn't say that he had been much in love. He had loved her and been comfortable with her, but that was all. The sex had always felt great, but not like this. Never like this.

Pythagoras was _different_. The man was peeling off Jason's layers one by one, getting under his skin, sinking into the very core of his being and making a home there - even without trying. One touch of his fingers was more sensual than a thousand kisses; one brush of his lips gave Jason more pleasure than the best blowjob he had ever had.

Pythagoras shaped Jason into a new form so he could melt into him, and Jason welcomed this change with open arms.

"P-Pythag _ohhhhh_." Bloody hell, why did he have a name that was such a mouthful?! Surely it was impossible to get it out with fucked-out brains!

Pythagoras seemed pleased to have Jason so wrecked, though: his mouth curled on a smile. He pressed a kiss to Jason's cheek and pulled back to get into a new position. Jason hadn't realised what the man was doing until he suddenly felt Pythagoras' mouth at his crotch.

"Oh my god."

He keened when Pythagoras closed his lips around the clothed head of his cock and pressed his flattened tongue to the damp bulge. He only stayed there for a half a second before moving lower and pressing a kiss to Jason's thigh, but the brief contact was enough to have Jason trash and shudder violently.

"Sssh. I won't do that," Pythagoras murmured slowly, though his voice was so hoarse it just riled up Jason instead of calming him. "Not yet, anyway. I… I just…" He trailed off and took a deep breath. Inhaled.

Then he _nuzzled_ against Jason's groin and damn if it wasn't the most erotic sight Jason had ever seen. His hips jerked up from the ground and his clad erection slid over Pythagoras' cheek. The blue eyes fluttered closed when Jason breathed in sharply at the sight and fuck, he was actually tearing up from how much he was aching between his legs. The damp patch on the front of his breeches was huge, dark and sticky by now, not unlike how Pythagoras had looked the day before.

"Dammit, Pythagoras, would you please just- ah, yes, _that!_ THAT, oh god, oh god."

Fingers wrapped tight around his cock, pulling it free of its confines to start jerking it roughly. He was so slick with pre-come that Pythagoras' hand could slide up and down easily, creating a constant stream of obscene wet noise that went straight to Jason's head. He was burning up, he was sure he was burning up; he could feel sweat trickling down on the side of his face, his armpits and back feeling really sticky, too. There was no way this heat was not doing lasting damage to his body. There was _no way._

Pythagoras' dark blue eyes burned with heat as he stared down at Jason, mouth slack, face red and glistening, curls now dampened to a honey-gold colour. His gaze penetrated Jason so deeply that he couldn't suppress a shiver and had to close his own eyes - but he could still feel Pythagoras watching him with impossible focus, burning holes into his skin.

 _He wants to watch me as I fall apart and come_ , Jason's lust-filled mind supplied the explanation… and promptly, he did exactly that.

He fell apart and came.

The back of his head collided with the wall once again as he went rigid from the sheer strength of his climax. He tried and failed clutching at the floor - scraped it with his nails instead - and chewed on his lip, but a long, strangled groan still managed to force its way out of his throat. He thought he heard a muffled groan coming from Pythagoras but he couldn't be sure - he wasn't in control of his senses. As if his Kynikoi-state had been completely reversed, now he couldn't feel a damn thing beyond the overwhelming torrent of white-hot pleasure that rocked his entire being.

When the tide subsided, he was left lying on the floor like a puddle of goo, boneless and utterly spent. He was warm all over, skin tingling and heart beating an erratic rhythm against the cage of his ribs.

And Pythagoras was kissing him. Well, brushing their mouths together as Jason tried sucking as much air in his lungs as possible.

"Doing good?" the mathematician breathed into Jason's mouth after a while.

"Mmmh. Yeah." Bloody hell, did he sound wrecked. "Although you, too, have definitely killed me."

Pythagoras' smile was small but pleased. "Good."

He kissed Jason one more time before straightening up, then raised a hand to his mouth to lick curiously at the… Jesus Christ!

 _He was licking at Jason's come._ The thick white substance that still covered his palms and was dripping slowly to the floor. And he made a pleased, humming sound while doing so, like he enjoyed the taste of it.

Jason's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat at the sight. Fucking hell! That was… he wasn't sure if he liked it. Sure, he had girlfriends who had enjoyed tasting it but to see _Pythagoras_ of all people doing it… And what about Jason? Was he supposed to do that eventually?

The thought of tasting someone else's semen made his stomach churn unpleasantly.

The blond man choose that moment to look up, and upon noticing Jason's stricken expression, his cheeks turned bright red. He dropped his hand and hastily wiped it in his tunic. "Sorry."

Not trusting himself to speak, Jason only shook his head.

Fantastic. Now they were both embarrassed and Jason didn't know how to make it go away, how to get back to the lazy contentment they were both basking in a second before. Pushing his concerns away, trusting his instincts and Pythagoras had been easy enough in the middle of sex… but now, in the moment after, Jason found that he was still quite unsure of himself. Not of their relationship - there was not a doubt in his mind that he had made the right decision when choosing to be with the man. And he didn't regret the new physical side of their relationship either.

But he was still a bit afraid.

Not for the first time he wished he had access to Google. There were a lot of things he would have liked to look up (coming to terms with one's sexuality, relationship advice and technical details of safe gay sex in a pre-condom age were at the forefront of his mind) but as it was, he had to make do with what his instincts were telling him.

Those, however, apparently weren't inclined to let him know if freaking out from a bit of jizz-licking right after sharing mind-blowing handjobs with your first boyfriend ever was a normal reaction or not. Should he pretend he was totally cool with it? Should he _be_ totally cool with it? He wasn't exactly bothered by what Pythagoras did - he just freaked out by the idea of _him_ doing it and-

"Jason?"

The tentative voice of his friend put a halt to Jason's increasingly panicked thoughts. He was so preoccupied with himself he didn't even notice how worried Pythagoras had become.

"Yeah?"

"Are you…?"

"I'm good. I'm good. I just…" Jason hesitated for a second but then took a deep breath. Honest communication was the core of all healthy relationship, right? So it would probably be the best to go with the truth. "Sorry, I guess I did freak out a bit."

As soon as the words were out, the mathematician's face fell and his cheeks coloured again. He looked so embarrassed Jason wouldn't have been surprised if his ears started steaming from heat.

"Oh. Gods, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… it's just, I wasn't thinking and-"

"Hey, it's okay. I mean…" Jason bit his lip then started again. "It's not about you. I don't mind it, I swear I don't. It's just, I don't think that _I_ would like it. To try that out, I mean. I got this image in my head about me doing something like that and _that_ was what freaked me out. The, uh, expectation. Not you. Um… Am I making any sense?"

"You do." Pythagoras was still watching him sharply but at least the concern started to ease off his face. "Still, I apologise for making you uncomfortable. And you have to know that I hold _no_ expectations for you, not regarding this. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. If a point comes up when you change your mind about anything, you _can_ say so and I _will_ respect it."

The words reassured him greatly. He shot a shy smile at Pythagoras before asking, "Look, can we just go back to not being awkward?"

" _Yes please."_

Jason grinned and sat up properly so he could pull the mathematician into his arms. Pythagoras fit against him like two puzzle pieces coming together at long last, and it was amazing. Jason hugged him, tight and close, until all his worries melted away to give place to warm tingles of contentment and happiness. And he held the man even after that.

Eventually, Pythagoras spoke up. "Are you fine with the rest, though?"

"Absolutely. You might seriously be the hottest thing I have ever seen."

Pythagoras chuckled softly into his skin. "If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Okay." The man nuzzled at Jason's neck, brushing his nose against a sensitive spot where Jason suspected a hickey had been landed before. "I worry that I'm rushing you and you just go along with it. I don't want to pressure you into anything you are not ready for. But… it's been a while since I have done this. I have to confess that it's probably making me impatient."

"Couldn't have been longer than for me," Jason said, but then curiosity sparkled in him. "When was the last time you have slept with someone? If you don't mind me asking. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Pythagoras was silent for a few minutes, and Jason was about to repeat that he really didn't have to answer… but then the mathematician sighed and raised his head slightly from where it had been resting on Jason's shoulder.

He didn't quite look at Jason as he said, "I've only slept with one person since you have become part of our lives, back in the early months. For years before, I hadn't had any interest in carnal pleasures. But then you appeared and… awoke some part of me that had been lying dormant for years. I already knew how I felt about you but figured I never stood a chance, and it was… painful for me. So one time, I went to a pleasure house to see if I could get it out of my system." Blond lashes flickered softly, and Pythagoras actually looked regretful. "I couldn't. And it made me feel even worse so I didn't go back again."

Jason didn't know how to react. This was not the answer he had expected. This _was so much more._ It tugged at his heartstring in a way that he couldn't tell if it was pleasant or painful.

But then his brain caught up with something. "Wait. 'Back in the early months'?"

Pythagoras' eyes snapped up, wide and bright, and then he immediately dropped his gaze again. If anything, this reaction just confirmed the growing suspicion in Jason. But still… he couldn't quite believe the sudden thought that sprang to life in his head. It seemed impossible. Crazy.

"Pythagoras," he started slowly, "when did you realise that you were in love with me?"

His friend's mouth worked around the words but it took him a few tries to vocalise them. And even then, his voice was tiny and shy. "After… after the bathhouse."

Jason felt his mouth drop open.

"But… But we had only known each other for a couple of days!"

"Yes. I'm aware."

"So all this time, you…?"

Silence met his half-finished question but it wasn't like it needed actual confirmation. Pythagoras' flushed cheeks and obvious embarrassment were telling enough.

 _Christ._ Jason wanted to bang his head against a wall. How could he have been so blind for so long? If not for that morning after Helios, Jason might have still been in the dark. And if not for the curse, he might have still not done anything about it.

Maybe the gods were really guiding him after all.

"You are something else, Pythagoras."

The man snickered, but the corner of his mouth curled up softly. Jason watched it for a second, then leant forward and kissed it soundly.

Under his mouth, the curl blossomed into a full-blown smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading^^ Comments are very much appreciated. And stayed tuned for the final update on Thursday! (*wipes a single tear* God, am I getting emotional again or what...)


	7. Thousand Suns II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the last time... enjoy reading! :')

Pythagoras couldn't remember a time he was happier.

He still woke in the mornings thinking that Jason accepting his love was just a pleasant dream… but then he would leave his room and Jason would be there, smiling fondly at him and coming to greet Pythagoras with a soft kiss to his cheek or his mouth. And every time it happened, reality crashed on Pythagoras. _It's real. It's real. I haven't dreamt it up._

_Jason chose me._

Over the course of the past week, they had become much more comfortable with each other. With that blasted curse behind them, Pythagoras finally didn't have to worry about affecting Jason with his own desires. No matter how many days had passed since the curse faded completely, no matter how many mornings he had spent bracing himself for the dreaded words 'I have changed my mind'… they never came. If anything, Jason just appeared to be more sure of himself; he still flushed in that endearing way, but now it had less to do with nerves or embarrassment.

They fell into an easy rhythm together. There really wasn't that much change to their friendship - except that it involved a lot more touching. And kissing. Lots of kissing.

(And if they had brought each other pleasure four more times during the week, the last time of which saw Jason stroking Pythagoras readily, by then with ease and a newfound familiarity… well, that was something Pythagoras cherished with his whole heart.)

In the afternoons that Pythagoras dedicated to working on his beloved triangles, Jason would pull a chair up to him and just stay there, watching intently. He never seemed particularly interested in Geometry but apparently he enjoyed spending more time with Pythagoras. And Pythagoras didn't mind it. He often got lost in the word of shapes and numbers so having Jason close was neither a bother, nor a distraction. (Well… fine, maybe sometimes he _was_ a distraction. But only when Jason really put his mind to it.)

One day, when Pythagoras had come back to the real world after solving an equation he was surprised to see that Jason was leaning forward on the other side of the table with a parchment in front of him, sketching with surprising focus.

"Jason?"

The man had made no response and Pythagoras figured this must have been how his friends felt whenever he got so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear them.

He had stood up and walked to Jason's side, peering down at what he was sketching. Then, the man's name had died half-formed on his lips.

Jason had been making sketches of _Pythagoras._

He was met with six hasty drawings of himself, all from different view-points, drawn with many swift, course lines. One sketch had him leaning forward, straightening a parchment on the table. Another had shown him from the right side, brushing his jaw, deep in thought. But the rest were close-ups: his hands, left fingers spread out on a ruler with the other hand held a pencil elegantly. Another had been dedicated to his head and it was detailed, like every curl of his hair had been sketched out with immense care.

In that moment, Jason had been shading a close-up of Pythagoras' eyes, working on the soft lines of his lashes. He hadn't even noticed that his model was out of sight - evidently, he'd been drawing from memory.

Pythagoras' mouth had dropped open. Jason's art style was nothing like what Pythagoras was used to seeing. None of these little drawings resembled the murals and paintings that decorated books and walls and vases. But they were… good. Pythagoras could actually recognise himself on them.

"I didn't know you can do this," he had said in awe, suddenly very excited for Jason's newfound talent.

Jason had actually jumped at that, snapping his head up like he'd been shot.

"Oh. I, um. Sorry." His cheeks had taken on that lovely shade of pink Pythagoras had come to adore. "I got a bit bored and you looked… I mean-"

"Jason, these are great." Pythagoras had bowed his head so he could take a closer look at the drawings. "I had no idea you have artistic talents."

"I really don't. These are just silly doodles. I haven't done this since I bid farewell to Maths lessons in high school but…" He had suddenly cut off, biting on his lip.

Pythagoras frowned. "High school? What kind of school is that? Why is it high?"

"Never mind." Jason had looked decidedly uncomfortable now. "The point is, I have no 'artistic talents' whatsoever. It's just… you know. A way to pass time."

"Well, I like your 'doodles'. You should do this more often."

The shy little smile Jason had flashed him made Pythagoras' heart flutter.

After that, Jason had taken to sketching him while he works. By the end of the week, he had started to make 'doodles' not just of Pythagoras but Hercules as well; a few times he had even sat down on balcony floor and made quick drawings about what he'd seen outside.

Somehow, the sight never failed to make Pythagoras ridiculously pleased. He had run out of parchment far sooner than expected, but he didn't mind it in the least.

Of course, he was aware that Jason had deflected his questions regarding his past just like he had done so every other time the topic came up. Pythagoras couldn't really deny that he was a bit saddened by this; he wanted to know more about his friend, after all. The only thing Jason had shared was that he'd come from a city called Londonis.

However, Pythagoras had reasons to believe that it was, in fact, a fictional place. He might have visited a library sometime in the early months to try to dig up some information (just to satisfy his hunger for knowledge, of course) but nobody had ever heard of 'Londonis'. There had been no texts mentioning the name at all. After some research, Pythagoras had concluded that Jason came up with the name to conceal his true origin.

Back then, Pythagoras had been prepared to feel disappointment over this realisation… but there hadn't been any. There still wasn't. Jason was a good man and if he didn't feel comfortable talking about his past, he must have had his reasons for it.

Pythagoras had decided quite early that he would never press Jason for more than he was willing to give. Now, he would apply this determination to their relationship as well.

And it wasn't like Jason hadn't started to share snippets about himself. Pythagoras could still recall that night of their journey back from Helios when Jason had crawled beside him and let Pythagoras rest his head on his shoulders while taking his mind off of the terrible nightmares by talking about his childhood. That had been the first - and so far, last - time Jason truly opened up about his past, sharing silly little stories about him, about his father… At the time, Pythagoras hadn't fully realised just how precious of a gift Jason had given him.

He was not going to ask for more. He fully believed that when Jason was ready, he would share his story with Pythagoras without prompting.

And frankly, his past didn't matter. It shaped Jason for what he was today but his character was not determined by it. Pythagoras had fallen in love with a man he knew virtually nothing about - he would keep on loving him even if he never came to learn more about his past. Knowing him as he was in the present was enough.

Jason chose that moment to walk past Pythagoras, settling down at the other end of the table. He was listening to Hercules reminiscence about a past adventure, but he shot a warm glance at the mathematician's way. It was full of affection.

 _Yeah_ , Pythagoras thought, raising a cup of water to his lips. _I can't remember a time I was happier._

*

"Let's go to the bathhouse!"

Pythagoras didn't even look up from his notes. "We've just been to it a few days ago."

"Not to Achim's! I mean the _actual_ bathhouse. With the natural spring at the hillside that's blessed by the gods. The one that has those fantastic pools and lovely servants who bring you delicious wine and offer massages."

"I thought we don't have enough money for that," Jason said with a frown.

"Oh, we're nowhere near being broke yet," Hercules said with a huff. "Pythagoras is exaggerating as usual."

"We've got five drachmas left - that's only a fourth of the money we got from Nileas," Pythagoras clarified, now putting his notes aside. "Yes, that's not a bad amount, but we should strive to always have some spare. I for one don't want to experience having to go to bed with an empty stomach again if I can help it."

"But you are starting with Panteleimon's boy next week, don't you? Jason and I could get another errand or guarding job and we'd be set." Hercules opened his arms in a wide gesture and looked over his friends, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Come on! After all we've been through, we definitely deserve some luxury. And we haven't been to a proper bathing facility in… I don't even know how long!"

Pythagoras knew the exact date. Their last visit to that bathhouse was a rather memorable one, after all, at least for him.

"I think I agree with Hercules," Jason said then, glancing apologetically at Pythagoras. "It's been long, and I think we could all use the relaxation. Achim's wooden tubs are not bad, especially when the water is freshly heated, and I know those are the only ones we can usually afford… but they can't exactly compare to a _pool!_ And I really enjoyed myself the last time we were there."

Pythagoras levelled his friends with a small frown. They both looked so hopeful… and he had to admit that there was truth to their words. After all they have been through, they deserved a little bit of luxury.

"Fine," he said finally, earning a wide grin from Hercules and Jason. "But make sure that you really do get a job! I won't make enough for the three of us."

"We will." Jason came up to him and bent down to steal a quick, happy kiss from Pythagoras. "Awesome. I can't wait to swim in that huge pool again."

That's why an hour later they were getting undressed in the antechamber of the bathhouse complex.

As Pythagoras secured a towel around his hips and stole a glance at Jason, a wave of nostalgia washed over him. He remembered that the last time they had been in this exact same spot, he had spent a good couple of minutes drooling over the sight of the man. Quite rightly so; Jason looked _amazing_. But that was only part of the charm that had drowned Pythagoras in so insistently from the first day.

He usually wasn't very conscious of body, but now Jason was watching him a lot more, and finding the beautiful hazel eyes on him made an unpleasant shiver run through Pythagoras. Suddenly, he was awfully aware of his bony figure and the numerous faint scars lining his skin. He had never had a particularly desirable body but with strangers it wasn't bothering him.

With Jason, it really did.

He knew Jason wouldn't say anything. His friend hadn't mentioned the scars at the oasis either, though by that time he had been aware of their origin. Pythagoras fully believed that Jason would refrain from commenting on them, not oblivious to the mathematician's discomfort.

He noticed now, too. "Pythagoras? Is everything alright?"

Pythagoras swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat but nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, I just spaced out for a bit."

"I can see that."

"Are you ready now, boys?" Hercules chimed in from the bench next to them, tapping on the floor impatiently. "I'm starting to get goose bumps here so I would appreciate if you two could hurry up so we can sink into that delicious hot water."

"There's no need to fuss," Jason told him, "we're coming already."

"I'm not- I'm not _fussing!_ "

With an affronted grunt, Hercules turned around and walked away in the direction of the main bathing chamber. Pythagoras raised an eyebrow as he watched him disappear behind a huge door.

"Fantastic. Now he'll be grumpy for hours."

"Not if we get him some fine wine," Jason said with a small smirk. He dropped a small kiss onto Pythagoras' temple and then straightened right back up, but his hand came to pet Pythagoras' head affectionately. "He'll kiss our feet for that."

The way he ruffled Pythagoras' hair felt amazing; it sent pleasant tingles rushing through his spine only to settle at the small of his back. Pythagoras closed his eyes and just basked in the feeling… up until he heard snickering from behind.

His eyes snapped open right in that second and he took a step back, putting some distance between him and Jason. He didn't need to look behind his back to know that the low noise of whispering started because of their little display of affection.

"We can't do this," he muttered under his breath, hoping that only Jason would hear him. "There are lots of people here. We _can't_ do this when others can see."

He risked a glance up and saw that Jason was watching him with obvious concern. The man's eyes flickered behind Pythagoras for a second and the mathematician could see the hazel eyes darkening in silent fury. Still, when he turned back to Pythagoras, his expression was just as soft and loving as before.

"Okay. Let's head after Hercules, shall we?"

Throat tight, Pythagoras could only nod. He trailed behind Jason with his head low, not risking a glance at anyone.

It was pathetic.

Shame burned in him hot and painful. The truth was, he _wanted_ Jason's hands on him. He _wanted_ his affectionate touches, all those fond little gestures… but the recent experience with that horrible man from the streets still danced before him and Pythagoras was terrified of something like that happening again. Or worse yet: something like that happening to _Jason._

Strange, but Jason didn't seem affected at all. Despite the fact that having a male lover was completely new to him, he had apparently meant it when he said he wouldn't be bothered by what others thought about him. His focus was fully on Pythagoras, like all he cared about was to make sure that Pythagoras was alright. It warmed the mathematician's heart more than he could have said. Jason caring for him so openly… it was still a lot to take in.

Hercules noticed that something was amiss straight away, but Pythagoras caught Jason silencing their friend with a swift shake of his head. Hercules didn't ask any question afterwards.

He and Jason fell into an easy chatter, allowing Pythagoras to just close his eyes and gradually put his unease behind. He focused on the steamy hot water that warmed up his body from head to toe, to the pleasant background noise his friends were providing. He rested his nape on the edge of the pool, and he must have dozed off at some point because the next time he opened his eyes was with Jason squeezing his shoulders.

"Hey, don't sleep here," Jason said with an amused smile. "Do you want to swim a bit?"

Pythagoras rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand and then promptly sank fully into the water. As soon as it closed over his head, the warm waves pushed the rest of the sleep fog out of his mind. When he came up, blinking droplets out of his eyes, he felt much better.

"Swimming would be nice."

They saw that Hercules was chatting with a woman a few metres from them. Pythagoras' eyebrows shot up in surprise; he hadn't thought that his friend would be ready to romance a woman just yet. When they had last talked about it, Hercules certainly hadn't appeared like he was over Medusa.

Jason must have guessed his thoughts because he said, "That's Philomela. Remember her? She was here last time, too."

"Oh." Now that Jason mentioned it, she did look rather familiar. "I remember. She's the woman he'd spent that night with. Do you think he's…?"

"Honestly? I don't think so. Look at him; is that the face he used to be making when chatting up women?"

Pythagoras swam a bit to the side so he could get a clearer look on Hercules' face, and saw immediately that Jason was right. Hercules tended to act over-confident and chivalrous whenever he took a shine to a lady, but the face he wore now was… distant. There was a softness to his expression, a hard touch to his gaze. He smiled, and seemed genuinely interested in what Philomela was saying, but his behaviour did not appear seductive in the slightest.

"I think he just wants someone to talk to. Someone who's not us, I mean," he heard Jason's voice next to him.

"It makes sense," Pythagoras agreed. "She's effectively a stranger. She doesn't know anything about the tragedy that stroked him, but Hercules obviously likes her. And they are acquainted enough so he can talk to her with relative ease."

They watched Hercules and Philomela for a few more moments before Jason eventually turned away.

"So? Swimming?"

Pythagoras just nodded.

It was mid-afternoon so the bathhouse was not too crowded. Most people visited it late-afternoon or at the early hours of the night. At this time of the day, the huge pool was occupied only by a handful of people, none of whom paid any attention to Pythagoras and Jason. They swam to the other side of the pool and back a few times, then stopped at the marble lions to get their shoulders doused with warm shower. The heavy sensation on his back and shoulder - combined with the sweet scent of incense - soon put Pythagoras back in a semi-drowsy state.

Before he could have nodded off a second time, he moved out from under the spray. Turning back, he saw that Jason was still under the other lion, but his eyes were fixed on the right corner of the chamber. Pythagoras followed his gaze... and a heavy rock rolled into his stomach. Oh.

Jason was eyeing the large murals decorating the walls - specifically, the murals that depicted sexual scenes between men.

It immediately came to Pythagoras' mind how the last time they had been here, Jason had turned absolutely flustered at the sight of those paintings. The three of them had a terribly embarrassing conversation after that… which resulted in Jason stating that he had no interest in those kinds of relations.

Pythagoras remembered, because it had broken his heart.

Suddenly, the water didn't feel that warm anymore. Dropping his eyes, Pythagoras swam back under to the marble lion until the water was dousing his face directly. His heart was beating fast and hard, and he wanted this awful feeling to be gone.

A soft touch fell on his left shoulder. Pythagoras jerked and turned to that side, meeting Jason's eyes. He was standing so close to him Pythagoras could have counted the quivering water drops on his eyelashes easily.

"Hey." Jason laid all too knowing eyes on him. "I can tell you're thinking something stupid."

"I'm not," Pythagoras protested, though the words felt bitter on his tongue.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because to me, it seems like you're on the verge of getting depressed about something. And I really hate to see this look on your face."

Pythagoras offered nothing. What was he to say? _He_ didn't understand himself. He was _happy_ that Jason accepted - even reciprocated - his feelings. He was insanely happy. Yet seeing those murals and being reminded just how far Jason had strayed from the road he had imagined for himself when he'd first came to Atlantis was… disconcerting. Doubt plunged into Pythagoras like hundreds of tiny needles, and he wanted the feeling gone.

Jason gently tugged him out from under the cascading water and made them paddle further away. When they stopped and Pythagoras glanced up, he saw that the man was once again staring at the murals with a contemplating expression on his face.

"I think I know what the problem is," Jason said finally. Slowly, he turned back to Pythagoras and leant close, dropping his voice to a low whisper for Pythagoras' ears only. "A lot has changed since then, you know. I'm not the same person. And you aren't, either."

Pythagoras gulped.

"Please don't second-guess yourself. Or me. Don't second guess _us._ I'm happy with the way we are now. Are you?"

"Yes," the mathematician whispered.

"Then that's it."

Jason's smile was small but it shone with the warmth of a thousand suns. It lit up his face and the sight of it made Pythagoras' doubts subside. He was already feeling better.

It must have shown because Jason pulled back, sank deeper into the water with a satisfied little sigh and closed his eyes. He was the picture of calmness and content. Pythagoras let his own head fall back to rest on the edge of the pool and relaxed his body, taking a deep breath to fill his lungs with the steamy hot air.

He had no idea they had spent staying just like that… but when Jason suddenly threaded their fingers together under the water, Pythagoras' eyes snapped open.

Stealing a glance at his friend, Pythagoras saw that the man didn't bet an eyelid. There was no outer sign that he was holding the hand of another man. Pythagoras looked around, but nobody paid any attention to them. To everyone present, they were just two guys, enjoying the warm bath side by side.

Nobody could see that they were connected.

Pythagoras wet his dry lips, forcing his eyes to fell shut again. Jason's hand was so warm against his palm - even warmer than the water. Their fingers slotted together perfectly and Pythagoras could have sworn that his skin tingled on every spot they touched.

He couldn't help but glance at Jason yet again from under his lashes.

There was a smile tugging at his friend's lips.

 _"We can't do this when others can see" - that's what I said. I told him he can't show affection for me with others around, so he… he found a way to do it without letting others be witness to it._ The realisation made his heart swell with joy.

Hidden under the water between their bodies, Pythagoras squeezed Jason's hand.

He wasn't worried anymore.

*

The list of ways Hercules could embarrass Pythagoras was practically endless, but saying that he "wouldn't be heading home any time soon" and "you boys can just go without me", then flashing a dirty smirk and adding, "in any case, you have the house _all_ to yourselves"… all that with painfully obvious winks thrown at them here and there… well, that definitely earned itself one of the highest places on the list. The fact that Jason was blushing just as hard as Pythagoras didn't make the mathematician feel any better.

Maybe that was why he and Jason hardly had a word with each other on the way home.

Pythagoras was staring down at his feet, his thoughts whirling furiously. The sun was close to setting; the air felt cool against his heated cheeks. He breathed in slow, deep, and wished the clean air would clear his mind. But it didn't help.

Obviously, Hercules had decided that Jason and Pythagoras needed some time alone to take their relationship further; to take that last big step. He couldn't have known that they were slowly working their way toward it, anyway - that they really didn't need his intervention.

It was terribly embarrassing. Even more so, because Pythagoras feared it would make Jason feel pressured.

But… even with that in mind, Pythagoras couldn't deny that his heart started beating madly at the idea. He _wanted_ it. He wanted it _terribly_. He wanted to give himself over to Jason completely, in every way possible, and knowing that the house would be theirs for the night was… Well. Let's just say that Eros and Himeros were definitely doing their best to drive Pythagoras mad, if the crazy pounding of blood in his ears was anything to go by.

Pythagoras was being ungrateful, he knew it. Jason had already given him so much… Over the course of the past couple of weeks, he was gifted not only with Jason's acceptance and love but also his fond smiles, twinkling gazes, breath-taking kisses and blazing touches. And while yes, Pythagoras was definitely eager to experience what making proper love with Jason would be like (touching each other without any clothes, that would be nice… tasting him everywhere, letting his body be consumed by heat as Jason would sink into him and melt their bodies together, gods, _gods_ )… He wanted that. Gods, did he want that. But he wouldn't take it before it was time. Before Jason offered by himself.

So when they arrived home and Jason turned to Pythagoras, flushed and blinking rapidly, the mathematician just smiled at him and asked, "How do you feel about another round of Diagramismos?"

Jason visibly relaxed. "That'd be nice."

They spend the rest of the evening playing three rounds of Diagramismos (none of which Jason could win, though Pythagoras consoled him by remarking how much better Jason had gotten with the game), then ate the leftover stew for dinner. After that, they just snuggled close on the floor of the balcony room.

The night was still early but it was dark enough that they had to light up some candles all around the house. The flames cast fascinating shadows on Jason's face and Pythagoras would have enjoyed admiring the sight - but he couldn't do that for long as his eyes fluttered close the second Jason's mouth touched his own.

The kiss was warm and sweet, familiar by now and yet still so thrillingly new. Pythagoras sighed into Jason's mouth when calloused hands came up to cradle his face and let his own fingers tangle in the front of Jason's tunic. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed some more, and though it didn't grow heated or frantic, it still lit up the mathematician's insides.

Ignoring the hot sparks dancing under his skin, Pythagoras pressed close one more time before tipping his head back and opening his eyes.

"I think I will retire for the night," he said quietly.

He saw Jason's throat bobbing as he gulped. Silence hung heavy between them - Pythagoras had no doubts that they both understood perfectly what Hercules' staying out was meant to offer them. Jason wet his lips absently, his mouth worked around words that seemingly got stuck on his tongue.

Pythagoras waited patiently for a few moments but was painfully aware that the longer he waited, the harder it would be to refrain from just jumping on his friend without care for the consequences. Jason would go along with it, he knew… but he didn't want that.

He stroked Jason's cheek and dipped forward to steal one last chaste kiss. "Seep well."

His heart jumped into his throat when Jason suddenly grabbed his wrist and held on tight… but still no words came out of his mouth. After a few seconds, Jason let him go.

"You too," his friend murmured, voice croaked. "Sweet dreams."

Pythagoras stomped the brief flash of disappointment in his chest out of existence and smiled softly at Jason. He got up from the floor and went back to his room, then took off his tunic and sank into the bed. He was a bit chilled, but he knew would warm up soon under the blankets. Sharing body heat with someone would have been nice, but…

 _No! Stop thinking about that_ , he chided himself mentally. _Why are you so greedy? Just think about all that he has already given you._

One thing was sure: as of late, 'sweet' was not the word he could ever use to describe his dreams.

*

Hours later, he woke to rustling sounds near his bed.

Pythagoras opened his eyes drowsily but when he heard a shuttering intake of breath, his mind cleared instantly. He sat up in the bed and saw a dark figure standing next to his bed, stiff and frozen - Jason. His eyes were impossibly huge and seemed to gleam in the dark.

Before Pythagoras could have opened his mouth, Jason's throat clicked and the man took a tentative step toward him.

"I-I want to… I mean, I've been thinking for hours and I thought we could… if you'd like to, that is, but I would like it if we could… if we could… Aw, shit." Jason shut his eyes and bit down on his lip. "Pythagoras, I want to-"

The mathematician was already reaching forward - _Jason, Jason, Jason -_ and, upon finding his goal, grabbed Jason's face to pull him down for a rough kiss. For a second, nothing happened… but then Jason breathed a sigh into Pythagoras' mouth and his body sagged in relief. He wound his arms around Pythagoras and they fell back onto the bed, clinging to each other.

Oh, it was glorious. The wet slide of their tongues made hot currents wash over Pythagoras, the near-painful hold around his waist so tight it grounded him more than words could have ever done. Jason was lying on top of him, all hard muscles and welcomed weight, his fingers digging into the small of Pythagoras' back. He was aroused; Pythagoras could feel the hard line of his erection trapped between their bodies, and his own cock rose in response.

His hands trailed from Jason's head to his back then slipped under the tunic. He spread his fingers over the broad shoulder blades and thrust up once, swallowing down Jason's startled gasp greedily.

"Pythagoras," Jason muttered then, low and husky, with a hint of awe in his voice Pythagoras couldn't understand. Nobody had ever said his name quite this way. It made something catch in his throat. "Pythagoras, I want you. All of you."

Pythagoras groaned. He felt like he was melting, like Jason was Helios himself, too bright for mortals to touch. His lips were burning Pythagoras' neck as he pressed wet kisses to it, his skin was blazing hot under his palms. Pure heat radiated from him, wrapping tight around Pythagoras and making him dizzy with want.

He couldn't find his voice; just nodded and clang to Jason.

They kissed and touched and then kissed some more, their mouths never apart for long. Soon, they were both half-naked, their tunics lying cluttered on the floor. Jason propped himself up and stroked his hands over Pythagoras' chest, evoking a soft gasp from the mathematician when his fingers caught on a nipple.

Jason stilled, his eyes zeroing in on the hard nub. After a moment or so, he brushed it again with more intent and dear gods, the sensation made Pythagoras' back arch up from the bed.

"I want to see you," Jason said, his voice gruff. "Can I… Can I light a candle?"

Pythagoras hesitated. They were about to get completely naked - and while Jason had already seen everything there was to his body, it never happened in a sexual situation before. What if Jason reacted poorly to his scars? Granted, he already knew about them and didn't seem to mind but… but surely it was different when they were in bed like this? Most of the men Pythagoras had shared his bed with had thrown disapproving glances at him when Pythagoras had undressed. On the top of being skinny and bony, he was layered with scars. That did not make him attractive. At all.

 _But Jason doesn't care about that_ , a beautiful part of his mind supplied. _He doesn't care that I'm lanky or scarred or anything. For the love of the gods, I am his first male lover and he doesn't care that I have a penis like him! He won't mind. He won't mind._

Pythagoras swallowed as he stared and stared at Jason.

He wanted to see his beloved, too.

"I have some oil lamps on the shelves," he said finally.

Jason smile was bright even in the darkness of the room. He bent down for another long kiss before scrambling off the bed. As soon as his weight was gone, a chill run through Pythagoras. He dug his fingers into the tousled sheets and closed his eyes, breathing in deep to calm his racing heart.

He could hear Jason rummaging around, the soft noise his bare feet made as he stepped out of the room to light the lamps with fire from the hearth. Pythagoras lay still and didn't move an inch until he heard Jason coming back. When he next opened his eyes, warm light was dancing in the room, painting Jason's face orange.

With only two steps, Jason was back in bed with him. Pythagoras came up to his elbows immediately, latching onto Jason's mouth like they had been parted for years instead of mere minutes and kissed him thoroughly, licking deep into the wet insides of his mouth. He nibbled at Jason's lip, then his chin, slowly working his way lower until he found that hot pulse point on his neck that always made Jason melt into him. He swirled his tongue on the salty skin and sucked down hard, shivering in delight from the broken moan that run past Jason's lips.

But then he pulled back.

Jason's eyes were slow to open but gods, the sight made Pythagoras week to the knees. His friend was red all over; not just his cheeks but his ears, his neck, even his torso. His eyes resembled the black ink Pythagoras used when practicing his penmanship, his lips were red and swollen and glistening wet. And his chest heaved just as hard as Pythagoras' own.

There was no question that Jason fully wanted this. But still, Pythagoras had to make sure.

"What do you want?"

It was a question he was used to asking. The answer he got however was vastly different from anything he had ever received in response.

"Anything. Everything." Jason said that without hesitation, but then scraped his teeth over his lower lip. "But right now? For you to stop checking for my consent every other minute. I _want this_ , Pythagoras. And I _know_ I don't have to do anything I'm not ready for. I _know_ you won't pressure me. I know."

He raised his hand toward Pythagoras in an unconscious gesture but dropped it after a second. It looked like he wanted to brush his knuckles against the mathematician's cheeks. Pythagoras wished he had.

"What I want is for you to tell me about _your own_ wants. If there's something you would like to do, tell me. If there's something you would rather not, tell me that, too. Talk to me. Tell me stuff. Please."

They have hardly done anything and yet Pythagoras was overwhelmed. Sex had never been about his wants - not for a long time. It was about satisfying a craving in any way he had the means to do it, with whatever partners he found willing. But Jason… Jason was offering something completely different.

He was offering something Pythagoras had long stopped believing he could get.

"I want us touching," he found himself answering. His voice was strange and tiny, like it could be broken by whisper. "I want you back on me, without any layers between us. Bare."

He didn't mean their clothes. Not just their clothes, anyway.

From the look Jason gave him, he understood.

"Sounds perfect."

Jason stripped off, until he wore nothing but the golden pendant around his neck and a flustered but determined expression on his face. Pythagoras' mouth dried out as he looked him over. He wasn't unfamiliar with his friend's naked body but he had never seen more than a few seconds of casual glimpses, after all. He never rested his eyes on his figure knowing that soon he would be touching it all over. He itched to get his tongue on that toned torso, to lick the salty sweat from his navel. And as his gaze dropped lower, following the trail of dark hair that led to Jason's crotch… Pythagoras' breath hitched.

Since their first coupling in the woods Pythagoras' hand was becoming rather familiar with the shape of Jason's shaft, but to actually see it was something else entirely. It was a lot thicker than Pythagoras', though not longer, and a glistening bead of liquid sat at the top of the angry red head where it peaked out from under the foreskin. Under Pythagoras' gaze, it twitched and hardened further.

Jason hissed and fisted his hands in the sheets, maybe to stop himself from grabbing his cock - but that didn't need to, anyway. Pythagoras was already reaching forward, unconscious, and when he came back to himself he already had a hand wrapped tight around it.

"Ah fuck." Jason threw his head back and bucked twice into the mathematician's hand, sliding easy and wet in his hold. It seemingly took all his willpower to refrain from doing it again. He just fixed his gaze on Pythagoras, his eyes dark and burning with fire. "Pythagoras, this isn't fair. I thought you wanted us both naked."

"I, I do," Pythagoras stuttered. He barely recognised his own voice.

He withdrew his hand and got up from the bed but he was shaking so much it took a bit of manoeuvring to shed his clothes. He could hardly get his quivering fingers to work the strings of his breeches open, damnation. His past partners had enjoyed watching Pythagoras undress but he knew that with all this fumbling he wasn't making a particularly arousing sight at the moment.

Even so, as he crawled back into the bed, Jason watched him like a starving man.

He forced his body to relax on his knees, his arms to stay limp at his sides, but he couldn't let go of his self-consciousness. He was nowhere near as gorgeous as Jason, and knowing that his lover had only ever slept with women - graceful curves, lush figure, soft breasts… nothing Pythagoras had had to offer - was only fuelling his embarrassment. He shut his eyes but could still feel Jason watching him. Could feel hiss skin crawling and burning and getting way too tight as Jason's gaze slowly raked all over him.

He hadn't even realised how still and stiff he'd become until Jason leant close and stroked his warm hands down Pythagoras' arms.

"Relax," he murmured softly, pressing a small kiss to Pythagoras' temple. "I'm just as nervous as you are, okay? I've _no idea_ what I'm doing. I don't know how to make you happy. But… but you are _perfect_ , you know that, right? You are perfect to me."

There was only one way to reply for that. Pythagoras treaded his fingers in Jason's hair and poured all his emotions into a scorching kiss.

He was vaguely aware that his back met the sheet once again as they lay back down, but he cared not for it. The only thing he could care about was how Jason was lined up together with him, every inch of their bodies touching. His lips were numb from the near-constant kisses but Pythagoras still wanted more of it. His neck tingled where Jason's hands curled around it so his thumbs could brush the sensitive spot under Pythagoras' ears and gods, _gods_ , it was maddening. Perfect. Just like the hard-wet slide of their cocks. It was not urgent yet, not desperate; just new and delicious. They experimented with slow and lazy thrusts, and Pythagoras adored every second of it.

Jason's breath was hot and uneven against his lips. He couldn't remember how his mouth tasted like before Jason claimed it, how his lungs could ever function without the air he pulled right out of Jason.

Pythagoras opened his eyes slightly, but even with the light of the two oil lamps he couldn't see much. Jason's head was hovering just over his own, so close their noses touched, with a patch of orange dancing mesmerizingly on the left sight of his face. The white of his eyes were huge and still gleaming, his pupils endless pools of black.

He just stared down at Pythagoras like he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Pythagoras stared back.

"Can I…"

He snapped his mouth shut the moment he realised he was speaking out loud, but the deed was already done: Jason perked up in interest.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Jason threw him a disapproving glance. "Come on, what have I just told you? Tell me what you want." He stilled for a second, then added, "I promise I'll let you know if I'm not sure about it."

Pythagoras swallowed hard as he drank in the sight of Jason _. Oh Aphrodite_ , he thought, his heart full of adoration. _My love for this man knows no bounds._ The sudden surge of emotions made him bold.

"I would like to pleasure you with my mouth."

He inhaled deeply as he braced himself for Jason's reaction, but it only came in the form of a surprised gasp. Jason's lips fell open and Pythagoras couldn't miss the involuntary jerk of his hips. Ah, that was good. His lower regions were definitely interested.

But Pythagoras was aware that Jason was still in the dark about many of their cultural aspects… and he felt the need to clarify. To make sure that Jason understood.

"It's unseemly for a man to want to do that," he murmured quietly. He lowered his head and his throat clicked as he swallowed around unpleasant memories. "Fellatio is a job for whores and we are not… like that. But… But…"

There had been men in his past who made Pythagoras do that. They had taken his mouth roughly, pulling his hair and not caring if he had choked on their erections. Others expected him to do it like it was completely natural demand.

A long time ago, with Naos, he used to enjoy it tremendously, and the few times he found a gentle partner in Atlantis, Pythagoras _loved_ having that pleasant weight on his tongue. He loved the power that came with it, loved how he was able to give so much pleasure with just a swirl of his tongue. He had been devastated when others used his liking of this act to make him feel bad, to point out how unseemly it was of him. And he was torn - because why did he enjoy something so dirty? Was he really so pathetic?

But right now, he felt nothing like that. He just wanted to please Jason, wanted to worship his body, and he wanted to _enjoy_ doing so. He didn't think there was any shame in wanting to please his beloved.

He had no idea how to convey all that, however, without bringing up his past sexual experiences. That wasn't exactly the kind of talk they needed to have in bed.

Pythagoras stirred when Jason brushed his cheeks with his knuckles. He looked up and saw his friend - his lover - watching him intently.

"Is that something you want?" Jason asked gently. "Something you would enjoy?"

Pythagoras swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Okay, then." Jason's smile was bright and reassuring. "In that case, yes, I'm totally on board with the idea."

They switched positions so Jason could lie down on the bed. He propped himself up with a pillow then spread his legs slight to allow Pythagoras to settle in between them. The deepening blush on his cheeks didn't escape the mathematician's notice - if anything, the sight warmed up his drumming heart.

Pythagoras fixed his gaze on Jason's straining cock and the ache in his pit of his stomach intensified. Gods, he wanted to get his mouth on him. His tongue felt heavy and swollen, his mouth already watering in anticipation, and he couldn't recall the last time he wanted someone so badly. He couldn't remember if there was anyone, _ever_ , who made his soul sing so much in joy.

Jason's breath caught in his throat when Pythagoras leant down, but he only pressed a kiss to Jason's thigh. Even if he'd had this done to him before, this was huge and frightening to the both of them so Pythagoras took it slow.

He brushed his mouth on Jason's left thigh, enjoying the way the fine hairs tickled his lips, and slowly worked his way inner, lower. It turned out that the inner sides of Jason's thighs were really sensitive: he quivered and made delicious sounds when Pythagoras pressed the flat of his tongue there, licking and kissing and sucking bruises onto the soft skin. With his right hand, he stroked the other leg up and down, up and down. Goosebumps rose in the wake of his fingers and Jason's legs twitched, spreading even wider in an instinctual response to the sensations.

When he finally reached Jason's groin and nuzzled against the hard length of his cock, Jason took a sharp intake of breath. He was clutching at the sheets and panting softly, his mouth slack, eyes burning, body tense with anticipation.

Pythagoras closed his eyes, pressed his nose into the coarse nest of hair and inhaled deeply. His lips brushed against velvety skin as his lungs filled up with the dark, earthy musk of sweat, arousal and virility, and he got lightheaded from the scent. His lips opened further, the tip of his tongue touched the hard erection.

Jason gasped again before muttering a curse under his breath. When Pythagoras raised his head ever so slowly, brushing his lips over Jason's cock all the way up, the man couldn't suppress a shudder. He growled and pushed himself fully against Pythagoras' mouth.

"Fucking hell!" Something dark and enticing was curling in his voice. " _Pythagoras."_

The mathematician didn't open his eyes. He pulled his tongue back and run it over his lips, savouring the taste. He heard Jason growl again, and the aching knot in his belly tightened.

"Don't tease me, god!"

Pythagoras never teased. He always went straight ahead and did what he was expected to do.

But that moment was about something else. Not only was he doing it for Jason's pleasure, but he was doing it for _his own_ as well. And he didn't simply want Jason to enjoy it - he wanted Jason to black out from bliss. Bliss Pythagoras would give him.

So he took his time. He slowly let his mouth get acquainted with Jason's length, kissing and licking it up and down, lingering at the base, mouthing the head, sliding his tongue under the foreskin. He rolled Jason's balls gently in his palms while pressing the flat of his tongue over a pulsing vein, and collected all the sticky liquid that came trickling down in increasing measures as time went on.

Before long, Jason was cursing uncontrollably, his harsh breathing the only noise penetrating the silence of the room. His hands found Pythagoras' head and his fingers curled into the blond curls, tugging insistently but never painfully.

Pythagoras pressed one last kiss to the underside of Jason's cock, then stilled and looked up.

Jason was staring down at him with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The light of the oil lamps made it seem like flames were dancing behind his pupils.

"You look… you look… goddamnit, Pythagoras."

Jason bit down on his lip. Judging from how red it was, the mathematician suspected his friend had been chewing on it for some time.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were an incubus. Or have been possessed by one. Or something." He groaned and threw his head back, granting Pythagoras a lovely view of his long neck. "Fuck, I'm rambling. You broke my brain. Congratulations."

"Obviously, I'm not doing a good enough job or else you wouldn't be speaking at all," Pythagoras found himself saying, amused.

 _I'm enjoying myself_ , he realised. _It's not just mindless sex. Not something quick and secret. Not something shameful. Just what we have always been, what we have recently become, in a new situation._

"Yeah?" Jason's eyes were twinkling with mirth.

Pythagoras still had his hand curled around Jason's shaft. It was hot and slick, and he could feel it pulsing against his palm. He smirked.

"Yeah," he confirmed - and with that, he sucked Jason's cock all the way into his mouth.

"Aaah!!"

Jason's strangled cry tore into the air at the same time as his erection hit the back of Pythagoras' throat. Pythagoras grabbed Jason's hips to stop him from moving again and relaxed his throat the best he could, suppressing his gag reflex. He waited patiently, allowing Jason to get used to the sensation… and allowing his own body to do the same. He hadn't done this in a long time, after all.

Thick veins were throbbing on his tongue, quick and hot, like the erratic beating of his own heart. The taste flooded his mouth, the scent his nose, and it was a heady thing that went straight to his head… and lower regions. Ah, it had been a long time but it was coming back, it was all coming back. And with Jason, his enjoyment was a hundred times more intense.

His mouth started to fill with an excess amount of saliva. Pythagoras didn't want it to dribble down his chin so he braced himself for whatever reaction he would get and swallowed experimentally.

As soon as his throat contracted around Jason cock, the man cried out.

He sounded absolutely _wrecked._ Pythagoras flushed with pride.

"Jesus Christ, how do you even- _ahh!_ Oh my god, oh my fuckin- AAH FUCK!"

Pythagoras immediately set a quick rhythm, bobbing his head up and down, taking Jason in as deep as he could - and granted, it was rather deep: he could feel the head hit the back of his throat with almost every thrust. He controlled his breathing, let his jaw go slack and alternated between swallowing and working his tongue around the shaft with swirling motions. Jason was vocal in a way Pythagoras had rarely let himself be, and the sounds he let out were _amazing_. They made Pythagoras beam with pride even as they left him starving for more.

The first time he stopped to catch his breath, pulled back and looked up, a moan ripped itself free of his mouth at the sight. Jason was bright red all over, a light sheen of sweat was glistening on his face and he looked… well, _gone_. Blissed out. And his face apparently couldn't decide whether to express arousal or disbelief.

"Jesus fucking Christ, dude." Jason let out a shaky chuckle and uncoiled his fingers from the sheet they were clutching at. "I can't believe you. I swear, your mouth…." He trailed off, but his expression made his meaning clear.

Jason was certainly not the first man to praise Pythagoras' mouth, but the comments usually made something cold crawl in his chest. Even if they were not intended to be derogatory, Pythagoras was made aware just how bizarre it was of him to be talented in a task usually reserved for whores.

Not this time. There was nothing but pure joy in Jason's praise and Pythagoras responded in kind: with delight.

He took Jason's erection in hand, gave it a couple of rough strokes, then guided it back into his mouth.

The next several minutes went by in a hazy blur. He sucked and licked and outright _worshipped_ Jason until the man was tossing on the bed, clutching at Pythagoras' shoulders and letting out all kinds of keening, unintelligent sounds. His thighs were quivering from the apparent effort not to buck up into Pythagoras' mouth, his short fingernails scraped angry lines into the mathematician's skin.

It wasn't until he felt the cock suddenly fill impossibly hard on his tongue that Pythagoras realised just how close he had brought Jason to completion. His stomach made a weird flip that left him breathless for a second, but he didn't pull away, didn't stop taking Jason in as deep as he could.

He wanted it, wanted to see Jason come undone - it was always such a beautiful, such a thrilling sight… He wanted it; to feel the hot spurts in his mouth so he could replace every old memory of this act with this wonderful, perfect new one…

Engrossed as he was in his thoughts, it took him a few seconds to notice that Jason was gasping at him. "Wait, wait, P-Pythagoras, stop… wait!"

He pulled away instantly.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Jason was out of breath, his chest heaved like he'd been running for hours. Pythagoras belatedly realised that he was in the exact same state. "It's just, I suddenly thought… I, I didn't want to come just yet. And…. you know."

He shrugged like it was nothing, but as the fog pulled back from his mind, Pythagoras could decipher what he had meant: Jason didn't like Pythagoras tasting his come last week. It probably had something to do with that.

He felt a brief pang of disappointment but it was short-lived. Instead, he just nodded and got up, snuggling close to Jason and dropping a kiss onto his neck.

"Do you want me to use my hand instead?"

Jason's blush deepened but he shook his head. "Nah. I really don't want to come yet. Maybe we could just, um, take it easy for a few minutes?"

Pythagoras' own neglected erection was practically screaming for some action by then, but he was more than willing to prolong their lovemaking. He nodded and made himself comfortable on Jason, resting his head under his chin and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"That was friggin' amazing, by the way," Jason said after a while, his own arms coming up to wind around Pythagoras. "I had no idea you could do that. Holy shit."

"Mmm. Don't you think it would have been wise to climax, though? If you want to go on..."

"I definitely do. But I think I'll manage."

"If you say so." Pythagoras pressed another lazy kiss to Jason neck where he could feel his still-drumming pulse under his lip. "Nevertheless, I'm happy you enjoyed it."

"That's such an understatement."

Pythagoras closed his eyes when Jason started petting his head. The long fingers raking through his slightly dampened hair felt surprisingly nice, and made his scalp tingle pleasantly. He exhaled slowly and let himself bask in the sensation.

"I'm sorry I'm not ready to do that for you."

Pythagoras opened his eyes. He didn't like how small Jason's voice had become.

"There is nothing you have to apologise for," he said firmly, raising his head so he could find Jason's eyes. "I mean it."

Jason held his eyes for a long moment, but when he dropped it, the warm smile was thankfully back on his face. "Thank you."

Then, he surprised Pythagoras by leaning forward for a kiss. The mathematician had assumed Jason wouldn't want to do that right after having his cock in Pythagoras' mouth, but apparently the assumption was incorrect. Jason was eager to kiss him thoroughly.

It felt so nice. Pythagoras had rarely spent so much time kissing. Of course, he had never been in an actual relationship that warranted any kind of kissing that wasn't just a prelude to sex. _I should stop comparing him to others_ , he concluded.

Although his mouth was still tired and aching a bit, Pythagoras wouldn't have stopped kissing Jason for the world. It was deep and sensual but lacked the urgency and desperation from before, their arousal just starting to flow back into them like a slow but steady current.

When they parted, Jason brushed his nose along the line of Pythagoras' neck and nibbled playfully at his collarbone. "So I've been thinking."

"May the gods help us all."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." He bit Pythagoras' shoulder a bit more forcefully this time. "No, but seriously."

"Go on. I'm listening."

"Well… there is no way to phrase this without sounding crude, so I'm just gonna go ahead and ask. Is penetrative sex something that you enjoy?"

Pythagoras - and _other_ parts of him - perked up in interest. He honestly hadn't expected Jason to bring this topic up. His surprise must have shown on his face because Jason was suddenly blushing again, even though he rushed on.

"I remember that after the attack you said you did, but… I wanted to make sure you didn't just say that to push me away."

An unpleasant feeling run thought Pythagoras at the memory, but he ignored it until it disappeared.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly. "Yeah, I do enjoy it. Why?"

"I, I thought maybe we could do that. If you want to. I'm aware that technically it's a much bigger step than, like, getting sucked off by a guy… but that's kind of the only thing I know I can do without growing overly anxious. And… please don't take it the wrong way, but I'm quite sure it's not _that_ different from having sex with a woman. And I want to do that. Have sex with you, I mean." His throat closed off for a second, but then he gulped and corrected himself. "Make love to you. I want to make love to you, properly."

Pythagoras' heart skipped several beats. This was the closest Jason had ever come to actually saying out loud how he felt about Pythagoras (that time from the clearing when he was barely conscious didn't count) and it was crazy. Wonderful. Oh, Aphrodite!

"I'd like that."

Jason' smile was a treat to his heart.

Hands fell on his hips to squeeze lightly as Jason touched their mouth together once again. Pythagoras sighed into the kiss and cradled his friend's face, brushing his fingertips over stubble until they tingled constantly. He sent a silent thank you to Hercules for coming up with the idea of visiting the bathhouse; he had cleaned up thoroughly there, even though he had no idea that this was coming. But now he was immensely grateful for it.

"I need salve." Pressing one last kiss to Jason's puffy lips, he got out of the bed and headed for the shelves. It felt strange to walk around stark naked, but he ignored the small fluttering of belated shyness and focused on finding a salve that would work.

It didn't take long to find a suitable oily paste. Jason was sitting on the bed with his legs pulled up when Pythagoras joined him again, and though a quick glance-over showed that his arousal had somewhat abated since they had finished their last, um, session… he still seemed eager and interested.

Pythagoras kneeled up and put his legs apart. Retrieving a generous amount of salve with his fingers, he reached down and started working himself open. He could feel his face heating up but he didn't dare to check on Jason's expression.

Until the man asked, anyway: "You're doing it yourself?"

"Of course. It won't take long."

Pythagoras was quite sure of that. Though he hadn't slept with anyone in long, he occasionally enjoyed using his fingers when masturbating. He didn't except it would take long to get his body ready for Jason - especially as he was finding out that wanting someone as bad as he wanted Jason was easing things up. His body was loosening up much more rapidly than usual, two fingers already sliding easily inside.

When Jason next spoke up however, he stilled completely.

"Don't you want me to help?"

Pythagoras froze and raised his head to stare at Jason, bewildered. "Why would I? It's… it's dirty work and I would never ask you to do something that's so beneath-"

A hand suddenly wrapped around Pythagoras' wrist in a near-painful grip. Jason pinned Pythagoras with a hard, darkened gaze that had nothing to do with arousal.

"I don't know what kind of stupid pricks you've been with," he started, his voice dangerous and dropping so low it made Pythagoras shiver, "and frankly, I don't want to know. I'd just want to murder them all, I get the feeling. But. If we are doing this… you have to understand that there is _nothing_ that's 'beneath me'. There is nothing 'dirty' about sex. Not a part that should make you feel inferior. And anyone who has told you otherwise was an arse. Do you understand?"

Pythagoras didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded. He didn't fully understand, however; he _couldn't_. Preparing himself was… well, just that: _his_ task. Something always expected to be done by the submissive partner. The only times he had had men reaching into him was right after sex when they wanted to feel just how loose they had fucked him. And it was always terribly humiliating.

But Jason was saying that it shouldn't have been like that. That there was nothing dirty about getting his body ready to love someone physically.

Maybe this was another instance of their cultural differences?

Whatever the reason, Pythagoras abruptly found himself wishing to share Jason's view on these things. It just sounded… so… _nice._

He didn't realise Jason was easing him to move until his back hit the headboard. He was lying now, with Jason gently pressing at his thighs to get them spread. Pythagoras gulped and let his legs fall apart with a new wave of burning heat rushing to his cheeks.

He slicked up his fingers and set to work again. It was more difficult to reach his hole from this position but he managed… up until he noticed just how intently Jason was watching him, at which point his fingers slipped and started trembling. Oh gods, this was embarrassing.

He pretended not to notice when Jason grabbed the salve and spooned some onto his hand, but his heart jumped and his breath hitched when his friend touched the tip of his fingers to Pythagoras' entrance where it was stretched around his own fingers. Jason was flushed, his forehead glistening with sweat, but his eyes held a determined look as he batted Pythagoras' hand away to make place for his own.

Pythagoras exhaled loudly when he felt circling motion at his sensitive spot, and outright gasped when a new finger slipped inside right next to his own remaining one. He choked on a breath, legs instinctively falling wider to accommodate to Jason and a new wave of arousal washed over him, making his stomach clench and quiver uncontrollably.

"Holy shit," he heard Jason moan. "Is it supposed to go in that easily?!"

Pythagoras' tongue felt so stiff and heavy he couldn't bring himself to answer. He pulled his hand away so he could stop crouching forward and leant back, throwing his head against the headboard. A muffled moan grumbled low in his throat when Jason replaced the missing finger immediately, pushing deep into him with two.

It felt so good. It didn't burn, not one bit. It was just… hot and squirming and immensely arousing. Nothing had prepared him for how vastly different it would be to have someone else touch him like this.

"Another," he rasped out. "Put in another."

"But… but it's so tight!" Jason exclaimed, breathless and shocked. "Are you sure it's-?"

"It's alright, trust me, just, just _put in another_."

The third finger stung, but not in a bad way. His stomach turned on itself and fire danced under his skin, crackling so much that the ache in his groins reached a whole new level. His skin felt too tight, crawling with sensations until he was melting, actually melting… soon he would be nothing more than a warm puddle on the floor and gods, _gods,_ Pythagoras had to squeeze the base of his cock to strop himself from reaching completion far too early.

The fourth finger hurt. He still pushed down hard onto Jason's hand.

"I need that," Pythagoras wheezed out when he noticed Jason's expression. "You're big."

Jason flushed in a rather endearing way.

"Shuddup." He turned his attention back down, staring to where his hand was moving swiftly between Pythagoras' legs with wide eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Oh my god, you should see yourself. You're just so… so…" He let out a possessive growl that made the skin on Pythagoras' back prickle. "Bloody hell, Pythagoras."

There was a wet, smacking sound. The mathematician strained to push himself up and look, and heat rushed to his head when he saw Jason jerking himself with his free hand. The room suddenly felt too hot, and he got dizzy from the sheer want that took over Jason's expression.

"I'm ready. I'm ready," he heard himself sputtering. "Jason, I _need_ you."

He never begged like this. Not unless he was told to.

But it was true. The need to connect to Jason and melt into him, to have their bodies merge and become one was so strong Pythagoras was on the verge of tears with it.

Jason pulled his fingers out and Pythagoras felt empty without them. He tried swallowing more air into his lungs, and couldn't gather enough strength to respond when Jason swiped his tongue over his lips, licking into his mouth in a brief kiss.

"How would you like to do it?" Jason rasped against his cheek. "I've got no preference, not really. What about you?"

Pythagoras was just about to say that he didn't care as long as he had Jason inside him… but the words got stuck in his mouth.

No. The truth was, he _did_ have preferences. Fleeting memories about some of some of his past experiences floated to the forefront of his mind - experiences that had left him feeling awful afterwards. Not physically, just mentally - but they hurt nonetheless. He had always repressed them because nobody cared but Jason was different. Jason _cared._

"I don't like it from behind," Pythagoras confessed in a small voice. "It… it makes me feel… powerless. I do enjoy the passive role but not being made inferior. And… and I want to be able to see your face."

His cheeks were burning. He could feel the heat radiating from his face and despite his words, he couldn't bring himself to look at Jason.

His eyes fluttered close when Jason cupped his head with both hands, so tenderly as if he was something fragile and precious. He kissed Pythagoras softly on the lips and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs until Pythagoras' frantic breathing evened out.

"Why don't you go on top then?" Jason suggested. "You would be in control and could dictate the tempo and everything. However you want it. I won't mind."

It was a small gesture but meant the world to Pythagoras. He had been on top before, sure, but even those times he'd been stripped of control. He was expected to be completely submissive, and he couldn't exactly differ - there hadn't been many men willing to sleep with him, after all. Pythagoras had always done what was expected, never complained and settled for whatever a bony adult man like him could get.

But Jason was offering control so freely like it was not a huge deal. Like it was perfectly natural.

Pythagoras kissed him deep for it, pouring all his gratitude and love into the swipes of his tongue.

After Jason had settled down on his back, Pythagoras crawled on top of him with his legs on either side of his friend's body and lowered himself onto his stomach. He allowed himself a moment to just stare down and take in the sight: Jason, gorgeous and pink-cheeked, his eyes dark with lust and warm with affection, holding Pythagoras' gaze steadily. A smile was tugging at the corners of his swollen mouth, even though he was clearly nervous about what they were about to do. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, hands clenching and unclenching at the sheets. And his flushed, heavy cock was lined up along Pythagoras' backside; the mathematician could feel it straining and twitching against him. Pythagoras ground down, rubbing himself to it, and his mouth turned so dry as if he had been walking in the desert all day.

He scooped up some more salve, reached back and took the hard shaft in hand (Jason hissed at the contact like a wild snake, squirming under Pythagoras) then gave it a few strokes and watched his lover's eyes go impossibly black.

"Shit," the he keened, thrusting into Pythagoras' slick hand.

Pythagoras licked his lips, never taking his eyes off of Jason. The man was _beautiful._

"Yeah?" Jason looked amused, and it took a few seconds for Pythagoras to realise that he had said that last bit out loud. "I'd be even more beautiful if you'd fucking _get on with it_. Unless you've changed your mind and want me to come in your hand, in which case you're doing great, just keep goi- oh fuck!"

Pythagoras grinned. He had guided Jason's erection to his entrance and was now slowly sinking down onto it, taking its length inch by inch. He was out of breath, his insides coiling hotly as Jason pressed and pressed and _pressed_ , huge and hard, filling him up deep. Pythagoras was quite sure that his blood had started to boil at some point - maybe that's why he felt so lightheaded. Even with all that preparation, his arse was definitely burning from the stretching… but it was a welcomed ache. It made Pythagoras feel alive. Free.

Finally, he was sitting on Jason's thigh, fully seated. Pythagoras let out the breath he never realised he had been holding in and focused on his lover.

Jason's was gaping loudly, taking short, uneven huffs of breath. He had both of his hands on Pythagoras' hips - his fingers dug into the flesh so hard bruises were bound the form there - and his thighs were quivering uncontrollably under Pythagoras.

 _"You okay?"_ Pythagoras wanted to ask… but when he opened his mouth, he couldn't get anything out except a wheezing gasp.

 _Jason's in me. Jason's in me_. He let his head fall back and chanted the phrase mentally like it was a prayer, a blessing - something he was feeling with every inch of his being. _Jason's in me, he's in me, it's real, it's REAL. Jason's making love to me._

Pythagoras reached down to rake his hands all over Jason's heaving chest. The skin was slick with sweat and he could feel his lover's heart drumming like crazy under his palm. He left his hand there as he straightened up and moved, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

"Oh god," he heard Jason groan.

The sensation that rocked over him was utterly delicious - but what wiped his mind clean was Jason's shattered intake of breath. Desperate to hear more of it, Pythagoras sank right back down, rotating his hips for a second before pushing up again and oh, oh, Jason was making harsh, growling sounds now, his hands clutching at Pythagoras' hips so hard he was starting to fear he was going to break…

"W-w-wait, fuck, don't move, DON'T MO- OH FUCK! _FUCK!"_

All the air was knocked out of Pythagoras as Jason's hips abruptly sprang up from the bed, jerking up so forcefully that he was suddenly all the way back inside the mathematician. Practically impaled on Jason's cock, Pythagoras cried out and grasped at Jason's arms.

Jason held onto Pythagoras with bruising force and… oh gods, was he coming?! Oh! He was! _Jason was coming!_ There was no mistaking the hot spasms Pythagoras could feel inside, the warm, sticky liquid spilling in him, nor the utterly blissed out expression on Jason's face.

Pythagoras couldn't tear his eyes away from Jason. He stopped breathing and just stared at Jason with wide eyes, mouth dropped open as the man twitched and twitched, then finally slumped back on the bed like a boneless ragdoll.

"Jesus Christ!" Jason's hoarse, wrecked voice was barely recognisable.

Pythagoras suddenly found his own. "Did you just…?!"

It was a pointless question. He could feel the evidence in is arse, along with Jason's slowly softening cock.

Yet what made it final was the absolutely _horrified_ expression Jason shot him the moment he came back to himself.

"Oh fuck! Fuck, I'm SO sorry!" He bit on his lip hard and pressed both of his hands against his face, but even with that he couldn't hide the furious scarlet of his skin. His ears and neck turned bright red, too, the angry flush traveling all the way down to his chest. "Jesus Christ, I… I'm sorry, Pythagoras, I just couldn't- you were so-"

Pythagoras burst out laughing.

"I'M SORRY!" Jason shrieked. Even his shoulders were hot red by now. His voice came out muffled as he started rambling. "It's just, you were so hot and so tight and I've never done this without condom anyway and I wasn't prepared for how intense it would feel bare and then you went and did that thing with your hips and… OH GOD, STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!"

He couldn't. "Gods, Jason, you are the _worst!"_

"I know!"

"The absolute worst!"

" _I know!_ " Jason peeked out from under his fingers, watching Pythagoras with a truly mortified expression. "I said I'm sorry! Geez, stop laughing at me - I'm dying from embarrassment over here!"

"Serves you right." Actual tears were forming in his eyes, gods. Pythagoras wiped them away but he still couldn't stop grinning. There was just something so… utterly… _ridiculous_ about the situation. "I can't believe you!"

Jason just grunted at him. Still chuckling, Pythagoras leant down and pulled Jason's hands away so he could press a kiss to his cheek. It was burning hot under his lips.

"Crap. This hadn't happened to me since I was sixteen," Jason muttered.

"Hey. I'm not angry. Actually, it is rather flattering."

"Shut up. I'll do better next time, I promise. It's going to be perfect. You'll see."

Pythagoras heart fluttered in joy. There was going to be a next time. Jason had just said so.

It was so wonderful that despite the abrupt (and far, _far_ too early) end to their coupling, he dipped his head down for a proper kiss. Jason made no protests; he opened his mouth easily to Pythagoras and made a low, rumbling sound in the back of his throat when their tongues slid against each other.

They kissed for a long time, holding each other tight. Pythagoras wasn't even aware that at some point he had moved onto Jason's neck and started sucking bruises at the soft skin there until wandering fingers dropped low between his legs.

"Do you want me to…?" Jason asked tentatively.

Oh. Pythagoras' lust dimmed significantly in the past minutes, but as soon as Jason's hand curled around his cock, it filled up again with a surprising speed, curling toward his friend's warm palm eagerly. Pythagoras closed his eyes and focused on his body: the slow but steady burn in the pit of his stomach, the full sensation in his backside. Jason was still in him - more on the soft side by now but it still felt rather nice.

Pythagoras moved his hips experimentally, curling closer to Jason then back slowly… and ah, that worked. That definitely worked. He rotated his hips, made small circles on top of Jason and sighed as warm sparkles run along his spine.

"Just kiss me some more, would you?" he said finally.

Jason complied immediately. He captured Pythagoras' lips with his own and the kiss he started was just as deep and sensual as it was loving and apologetic.

Pythagoras put his arms around Jason and pulled him as close as he could, spreading one hand out on his back and digging the other into the dark curls of his hair. There was no urgency to his grinding and rubbing but that was fine. Jason showered him with kisses - not just on his mouth; he paid the same loving attention to his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, sometimes licking broad stripes over his shoulders or pressing his mouth to the sensitive pulse just below his ear.

His right hand kept on stroking Pythagoras' aching erection while the other was apparently determined to map his body everywhere: it squeezed his thighs, stroked his abdomen, teased his nipples, curled around his back and followed the trail of his spine… When it came to rest on the curl of his arse and squeezed, Pythagoras bucked forward and accidentally bit on Jason's lip.

Jason licked the stuttered apology right off his mouth.

Gradually, they picked up a quicker rhythm. Before long, Pythagoras was gasping softly as he thrust hastily into Jason's hand. His guts were coiling and squirming from all the heat in his belly, his cock so slick and wet it made all kinds of obscene noises as Jason jerked him.

Pythagoras briefly wondered if the fire from the hearth had spread out and set the house on fire… the impossible heat of the room couldn't have been normal, after all. He was so hot he started sweating heavily; he could feel it dribbling down his naked skin, pooling in his navel. Jason pressed open-mouthed kisses to his throat nonetheless, apparently unperturbed by it.

His balls were getting tighter and it was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. Pythagoras stuttered broken pleas into Jason's skin where he pressed his forehead against it, his fingers digging into his lover's shoulders.

"Come on, Pythagoras." The rough whisper caressed his ear like a breeze, making him gasp and shiver. "Come on, darling, come for me."

It was the endearment that did it. Pythagoras went rigid and arched against Jason, his sight flashing pure white as he started shooting thick ropes of come against Jason's hand.

This was usually the time when Jason let go of his cock… but not this time. He kept stroking the mathematician through his release, apparently not bothered by the sticky mess in his palm. He muttered softly into Pythagoras' hair, kissed his sweat-slick forehead and stroked his burning cheeks even as Pythagoras collapsed against him.

Pythagoras was still coming back from the high of his orgasm as Jason lowered him onto the bed and slipped out of him. That made them both wince, although Pythagoras forgot about it the moment he was back in his friend's arms. With his now clean hand, Jason pulled some blankets on top of them and tugged Pythagoras close, then dropped a lazy kiss onto the top of his head.

Pythagoras tipped his head up so they could find each other's lips instead.

"Was it good for you?" he asked later, worried despite everything that logic was telling him.

The oil lamps were just small blinking spots in the dark by now but he could still see the warm smile blossoming on Jason's face. " _Fantastic._ I'm just sorry I fucked up big time."

"Mmm. You should have let me bring you off with my mouth as I've suggested."

He didn't need to see Jason to know that he blushed. "Damn, you think I don't know that? I'm sorry. Usually I'm not coming three seconds into having my dick in someone like a snot-nosed virgin."

"Relax, I was just pulling your leg. I didn't mind it, not really. You could have been kissing my cheek all along and I would have enjoyed it nonetheless."

"Yeah, well." Jason caressed the side of his face again and then snuggled close, brushing his nose against Pythagoras' temple. "Still. Next time, I'm going to make sure it's damn perfect."

Pythagoras was ecstatic. Jason was _still_ talking about next time. It wasn't something he had just thrown around while being drunk on pleasure. He had truly meant it.

There wasn't much he could say to that. "Okay."

They held each other in a warm embrace, and didn't let go even after they had both drifted off to sleep.

*

Pythagoras awoke to the feeling of smouldering waves of desire churning slow and lazy in the pit of his stomach.

He opened his eyes. It must have been early morning; the room was grey instead of pitch black, but he couldn't make out much from the modest furniture of his room. A lonely roost was crowing somewhere in the distance.

He was just starting to wonder is he had woken up because the events of the previous night had decided to make an appearance in his dreams, but then the strangest thing occurred: he felt a mouth brushing the inner side of his left thigh.

Raising his head up, he squinted too see what was going on down there… and promptly forgot how to breathe.

Jason was settled between Pythagoras' spread legs, mouthing softly at whatever place took his fancy. He didn't pull the mathematician's cock in his mouth (and oh, look, Pythagoras was as hard as he could get) but licked and teased the sensitive skin of his crotch - and one time he even pressed a filthy open-mouthed kiss at the base of his erection. One of his hands rested curled around it, sometimes tugging teasingly at the dark blond hair.

Pythagoras chewed on his lip but he couldn't swallow back a startled little moan.

Jason glanced up and, seeing Pythagoras' bewildered look, smirked.

"Good morning. I decided it was next time already." The way he said it was really cheeky, but after a second or so, his expression turned meek. "I mean… if you're okay with that."

Pythagoras propped himself up on his elbows. He pinched his left hand, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"More than okay."

Jason made a happy humming sound - and then, without finesse, pushed two fingers easily into Pythagoras' hole.

The mathematician shuddered, his fingers clutching at the sheets. Ah, it still felt really strange to have someone else touch him there, but Jason was thorough and very careful with him. Even though that was hardly needed since Pythagoras was still quite loose from before and Jason's fingers were slicked up generously. But he enjoyed the attention, the care - especially after Jason used his free hand to start stroking Pythagoras' cock leisurely.

Later, he would say that he honestly didn't know how they had gotten from that point to Jason pushing into him. There were snippets, of course, brief flashes of memories he could recall. He remembered suddenly feeling full and complete; he remembered the throaty moan that fell from his mouth, only to be swallowed down by Jason immediately; he remembered digging his fingers into Jason's back as the man started moving in him with a slow and steady rhythm.

What happened afterwards however, was fully burnt into his memory.

Pythagoras could recall every detail. He knew he would never forget the way Jason's muscles danced under his palm. The way the bed creaked as his lover rocked forward, slow and deep, sweet and lazy like they had all the time in the world because there was not a being in existence who would have dared to interrupt them. Pythagoras was clinging to Jason and pushing back to meet his thrusts, ignoring the world until there was nothing but the heady scent in his nose, the sweet kisses on his face and the constant meeting of their bodies that eventually took them both to a place where they have burned hotter than a thousand suns altogether.

They lasted for long, and by the time the sun peeked out from under the horizon, Pythagoras had lost the ability to think.

Jason made good on his promise: this time around, it really was perfect.

 

__

 

A loud slamming noise ( _of a door_ , Jason's mind supplied drowsily) woke them up from their peaceful slumber. Jason jumped, his eyes snapped open and he was straining his head to get a look on the living room even before the sleep-fog fully lifted off of his head. For a second, he fumbled around for his sword, fearing an attack, only to realise that he hadn't brought it with him when he came to Pythagoras last ni- oh. OH. And there it was, flashing through his mind with gigantic capital letters: LAST NIGHT.

Jason blinked. And then rapidly blinked some more. Suddenly, he was very aware of the warm weight wrapped around his torso and the unmistakable scent of sex that still lingered heavy in the air.

Strange enough, he just relaxed instead of freaking out.

That's when he spotted Hercules in the main room. As there was obviously no imminent attack on their lives, Jason exhaled and let his head fall back onto the bed.

"Oh, come on!" he heard Hercules growl. "It's almost noon. I stayed out as long as I could bear!"

"It wasn't enough," Pythagoras murmured from around Jason's abdomen.

Hercules made an indignant noise and stomped toward them, but froze dead in his tracks the moment he reached the lousily-drawn curtains. He seemed to hold his breath, then sniffed at the air once… and pulled a face.

"Pythagoras, we're getting you an actual door."

"A bigger bed would be nice, too," Jason chimed in easily. The good thing about being tired was that he couldn't care less about embarrassment.

Okay - Pythagoras' amused giggle definitely helped, too.

Hercules shook his head in exasperation but Jason could detect the small smile tugging at his mouth. "I'm going to lock myself in my room and try very hard to forget I've ever seen and smelled you like _this._ In the meantime, you lads get your arses out of bed and make sure that you are presentable in polite company. By the gods!"

With that, he marched away. Soon, they could hear the loud slam of his door.

Pythagoras broke out in another fit of giggles and Jason couldn't help but join him. This was ridiculous. And so damn _perfect._

When they finally stopped, they just grinned at each other.

"Good morning, Jason," Pythagoras said softly.

His blue eyes were twinkling and Jason couldn't help but lean forward to kiss him on the mouth. It was an entirely too sappy for his liking but somehow, he found he didn't give crap about it. Weird.

"Good morning," he replied after. "Sleep well?'"

"Mmm. Better than ever."

Jason grinned. "Me, too. I had an amazing night." He kissed Pythagoras again. " _You_ were amazing. I can't believe I was afraid of this."

"What were you afraid of?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Lots of things, actually. The whole… guy-on-guy thing. What it would mean for me. For all three of us. The… commitment. I can't really say I ever had a successful relationship. I fear I will let you down and…" Jason trailed off. He hadn't even realised that his biggest fear was letting Pythagoras down. Hurting him. And god, he was still afraid of that.

A hand stroked over his cheeks, fingertips scraping softly at his stubble. When Jason glanced up he saw Pythagoras watching him with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I harbour many fears too, Jason, in regards of you. But I believe that comes with caring."

The fingers reached his mouth. Jason kissed the tip of them, took Pythagoras' hand and kissed the centre of his palm, delighted by the small shivers that run through his lover. (His _lover!)_

"Are you okay?" Jason asked after a while.

Pythagoras was kind enough to let him change the topic.

"A bit sore, I must confess, but I'll live. Don't worry about me."

"Why not? Worrying is normal. And besides - someday, it's going to be _my_ arse throbbing in the morning after. It's understandable if I want to prepare myself for it the best I can, isn't it?"

He expected some gentle mockery at that, a witty comeback or something… but there was nothing. _Nothing._ The silence dragged on and on, and Pythagoras made no sound at all. When Jason realised that something was wrong, he turned to his side to check on his friend.

Pythagoras' eyes were wide and his lips were parted slightly. He looked… well… _shocked._

Jason frowned. Did he say something insensitive?

"What?"

"You would… you would _let me_?" Pythagoras breathed the words like he feared they would shatter his tongue.

"Yeah, of course," Jason said without hesitation, his frown deepening. "I mean, not right now… probably not for a while, either, but… eventually? Yes. Of course I'd let you."

Instead of looking reassured, the blue eyes just widened even more. Jason grew more worried.

"What? Is it… not common for partners to switch? Or you don't want to? I didn't mean to come across as forceful - we _don't_ have to change positions if that's not something you enjoy. Being on top is great; I just figured I'd like to try it the other way at least once, but if you don't want to-"

"No, it's… it's not that." Pythagoras wet his dry lips. "Just… nobody has ever proposed that to me. You've caught me by surprise."

"Wait. You mean you've never, um, fucked anyone? _Ever?_ "

"I have been with women. A few times. But men…" Pythagoras averted his eyes and a blush of shame crept up to his face. "I've already told you that assuming the submissive role when you are an adult male is something society looks down upon. Who would willingly put himself in that position then? For _me?_ Just, just look at me - I'm not very masculine, I'm skinny, I… I could only ever be the woman."

Rage welled up in Jason. _"You could only ever be the woman"_ \- there were no doubts in his mind that at some point in the past, a huge jackass had said that to Pythagoras. Bloody hell! The more he learnt about Pythagoras' sexual past, the angrier he got. Not because of jealousy... but because it was awfully obvious that Pythagoras' partners were _horrible._ They had left scars on the man psyche, making him question his self-worth in a way that left Jason's heart aching something terrible.

Jason could only hope that with time, he'd be able to make Pythagoras see just how untrue those accusations were.

He cupped Pythagoras' face and clashed their mouths together, pouring all his frustration into the kiss. That was not what he'd been planning to - he wanted to kiss Pythagoras gently and sweetly, to let him know how well-loved he was - but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop growling. _Lucky for those bastards that I don't know who they are_ , Jason thought ferociously.

Pythagoras didn't seem to mind the forcefulness of the kiss. After a moment or so, he latched onto it and kissed back with passion, sneaking his arms around Jason to pull him as close as he possible.

"I would," Jason growled into the mathematician's mouth the moment they parted for breath. "I would do it. Hell, I _want to_ do it. Someday, hopefully in the very near future, I'm going to stop being stupid and we're going to have sex, and you're going to fuck the living daylight out of me. And you're going to understand that society can go and shove the norms up their arse because it's none of their goddamn business what people get up to behind closed doors."

Pythagoras made a broken noise but Jason could hardly hear him over pounding in his ears. For a second, he was tempted to just get on with it _right here_ and _right now_ \- in that moment, he wasn't worried at all, he was just about ready to hand out his ass to Pythagoras for some thorough gay loving.

But it wouldn't have been right. He was angry, he was riled up. And Pythagoras was scared. Nothing good would have come out of it if they had taken that step while feeling like this.

So he just kissed Pythagoras some more.

Eventually however, the rage drained from him. Pythagoras was caressing his back, his shoulders, affection and gratitude in every touch of his hands… and Jason soaked it all up, letting the warm fizzing sensation fill up his body from head to toe. He pushed against Pythagoras until he felt them line up neatly against each other like two puzzle pieces connecting at last.

His mouth was numb by the time Pythagoras broke the kiss and pressed his forehead onto Jason's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me anything."

"But I want to. You make me happy."

Jason couldn't suppress a goofy grin. "You make me happy, too."

"And I love making love to you. It's the best."

"Better than your triangles?"

"Hmmm." Pythagoras pressed a kiss to Jason's collarbone. "Rather close, I'd say."

Jason just chuckled. He felt… he felt… There was no way to describe it properly. Like… like he was floating in a warm and fuzzy space, and his insides melted completely into a puddle of goo. A very happy, fizzing and bubbling puddle of goo. Or something. (So his metaphors were not the best - what the hell? His mind was still filled up to the brim with embarrassingly sappy thoughts. That certainly excused it.)

If a year ago someone had told him that in the near future, he would have this, Jason wouldn't have believed a word. Even with the whole 'traveling in time and space, albeit without the Doctor' stuff aside… just to have someone love him as fiercely as Pythagoras did was freaking _amazing_. Jason had never felt so much love in London. He had never felt so much at home. Like he _belonged._

Because he didn't. He belonged in _Atlantis._ He just hadn't known it at the time.

The Oracle's words came back to him as he thought about his old life - from so long ago, so far away, the memories of the modern world already grey and faded like an ancient piece of cloth - and Jason resolved that at some point, he _was_ going to tell Pythagoras about it. He knew the mathematician would never pry, that he was content knowing Jason as he was today. But… but Jason wanted to tell him. Pythagoras had shared so much with him already! He wanted to return the trust.

"You know," he started quietly, his throat tightening with nerves, "there are a lot of things you don't know about me. Stuff I haven't told you. Stuff I haven't told anyone."

He could feel soft eyelashes brushing his skin as Pythagoras looked up.

"Indeed. But you don't have to tell me."

"I know. I know don't have to. But I _want to_. Just… Just not yet. It's not something… easy to talk about. And frankly, there are days when I'm still wrapping my head around it. But I _will_ tell you about it, with time. When I'm ready. Is that okay?"

Jason didn't realise how tense he'd become until he relaxed from the soft kiss Pythagoras brushed onto his shoulder. "I couldn't ask for more."

Heart beating fast and hard, Jason tightened his hold around Pythagoras and buried his face in his hair. The soft blond curls tickled his nose and lips as he breathed in his lover's scent, and it was good, it was grounding. It gave Jason the final push he needed.

"But there is one thing I can tell you right now. I love you."

There, it was out. And it wasn't difficult at all - in fact, the words slipped out so easily like they had been sitting on the tip of his tongue for a while now, waiting. A thrill ran through Jason.

"I love you," he repeated, more firmly this time. "With your triangle heart and all."

For a long moment, Pythagoras seemingly stopped breathing altogether… but then he clutched at Jason's head and pulled him down to plant a bruising kiss on his mouth. Jason grinned into the kiss with relief and just clung to his friend with every fibre of his being, happier than he'd ever remembered being.

"What the- OH NO. No, you _don't._ You DON'T get to start it over again! GUYS!"

Jason groaned in frustration as Hercules stormed into the room an actually _pulled at their blankets_. Pythagoras made an indignant sound and tried to grab onto the covers, but Hercules - even with his eyes shut tight - was no match for him.

"You can't just lazy around in bed all day! That's _not_ what I wanted! And besides, _I'm_ the lazy slug in this household. You boys are the clever nitwit and the handsome moron. _Now get out of bed!_ "

"I hate you," Jason growled.

The only response he got was a pair of breeches thrown at his head by a whistling Hercules.

His brief annoyance melted away without trace the moment he glanced at Pythagoras. The mathematician was pulling a tunic over his head with a happy flush on his cheeks. When their eyes met, the bright blue of his gaze warmed up even more and Jason realised that he, too, was smiling.

This was good, he decided. This was _fantastic._

Jason knew better than anyone that Atlantis was destined to be destroyed. This knowledge was usually locked away in the depth of his mind but resurfaced occasionally. Those times, it made him question just how long he would have here. How long until he had to figure out a way to stop the catastrophe from happening. If stopping it was his destiny at all.

Maybe they were not going to live past this year. Maybe they were going to live to be eighty. But whatever shape their future would take, there was one thing Jason knew for sure.

Tomorrow never looked brighter.

 

_The End_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... and.... This is it. :') 
> 
> [guys, get ready – this is going to be long]
> 
> I had issues writing this chapter; I wanted it to be as perfect as it can get, you know? Mostly that’s why it took me so long to finish it – but in the end I’m very happy with the end result.  
> I wanted to give a nostalgic feeling to it to show how much the boys have changed since the start, hence their return to the bathhouse. I wanted to put stress on the fact that despite Jason and Pythagoras hooking up, the trio of them is still very much the core of the story… and Hercules is awesome anyway. :D I wanted it to be fluffy, but not in an over the top way, especially because they still have many issues to sort out. And the Big Last Step I assume everyone’s been waiting for…
> 
> Yeah, I have to say: this is probably the best smut I have ever written. xD Not so much because of the actual smut, but because of all the dynamics playing out between them. I wanted it to be a nice mix of hot and ridiculous and angsty and comforting and imperfect and romantic, and… well, you are the judge of how well I succeeded, but for my part, I’m satisfied. :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> SHOT is strongly tied to my entire Atlantis fandom experience, and I am SO HAPPY that I could follow our beloved boys through this journey... and that thanks to it, I got to know so many of you lovely guys along the way. :)
> 
> **I want to thank everyone who followed the stories - the lurking readers as well as those who have interacted with me by leaving kudos, comments, bookmarks or messages in my inbox. Know that you guys have made me extremely happy and kept me going♥**
> 
> Extra shout-out to my darling beta Lauren ([ **hercolourwasred**](http://hercolourwasread.tumblr.com)) who dedicated an awful lot of time to the series, not only correcting my mistakes, but offering incredibly useful information, great suggestions and hilarious comments along the way. I became a better writer thanks to her. Thank you, sweetheart!
> 
> Our fandom is a tiny one, but I do so enjoy being part of it! You are all lovely and I adore you. And if I could give you something enjoyable with SHOT, I'm thrilled ^___^
> 
> Aaaand I'm ending this now because this post note is already ridiculously long and is making me emotional. If you want to, come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://aislinceivun.tumblr.com/ask). See ya, folks!


End file.
